Traveling Again
by sassywriterchick
Summary: Rose Tyler refused to stay in the parallel world any longer. Instead she's traveling through all of time and space, her best friend at her side. But the warnings are firm, silence will fall, a question will be asked, the Pandorica will open, and the wolf and the Doctor will be separated. *Rewrite of the end of Season four and Five to include Rose*
1. Chapter 1

_**Got the idea for this story out of nowhere, and decided to write it! I'm okay pleased with it, I tried to follow the script pretty well, not changing to much except of course, Rose traveling with the Doctor instead of staying on the beach.**_

_**That made me so upset, I don't know why. Well yes I do because she almost traveled with him again! Ten will probably end up regenerating, sadly, but I think Rose and Eleven would be an interesting pair to write. (with Amy and Rory of course) Anyways, here it is, hopefully you'll like it!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its ****characters.**

* * *

"Oh fat lot of good this is." Jackie grumbled as they stepped out onto Bad Wolf Bay, "Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant," she said to the new Doctor, "Do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Oh brilliant." The second Doctor said, "What did you call him?"

"Doctor."

"Really?"

"No you plum. He's called Tony."

Rose looked around at the lonely beach and frowned, staring at the familiar bay. "Hold on, this is the parallel universe right?"

"Your back home." The Doctor said, but Rose shook her head, and to his surprise, laughed.

"Oh nice try." She said, "You were going to ditch me weren't you?" when he opened his mouth to object, she pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't you understand?" she asked, shaking her head, "My home is in there." She pointed to the Tardis, "With you."

"But I need someone to take care of him!" he gestured hopelessly to the new Doctor.

"I could land him a job at Torchwood, Pete could teach him the ropes." Jackie suggested, and the Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you would be on my side!" he accused her, "Don't you want your daughter to stay?"

"She's happier with you. Always has been."

Rose looked at the Doctor then, and he smiled down at her. "What do you say Donna?" he asked.

"What?"

"Should we let Miss Rose Tyler live in the Tardis again?"

"Do whatever you want." Donna waved her hand, but smiled her approval. He hugged Rose tight again, and grinned.

"Brilliant. Well," he stared at Jackie and the new Doctor, "We best be going, Allons-y and all that." Rose hugged her Mother tightly and whispered something in her ear. Then, with one long last look at the beach, she stepped back inside the Tardis.

* * *

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon." Donna said when they all took their positions for take off. "Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?"

"And how do you know that?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Because it's in your head, and if it's in your head, it's in mine!" she said cheerfully, and Rose exchanged a worried look with the Doctor.

"And how does that feel?" he asked, more quiet than before.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! The entire universe, packed into my brain. You know, if you just told that one," she gestured to Rose, "that you love her, she might not dump you. Just say that you love love love love love love her so very, " she stopped for breath, panting, "much. You know what? Never mind Felspoon-"

"Donna." Rose said, cutting her off, Donna was swaying dangerously and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh my God." Donna panted.

"Do you know what's happening?" the Doctor asked another question, and Donna nodded.

"Yeah."

"There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before. And now you know why." He felt Rose's hand on his shoulder, as if she knew exactly what he had to do and why he was doing it. She couldn't possible imagine though.

"Because there can't be." Rose said softly, and Donna's eyes widened in fright.

"No! I want to stay." She pleaded, almost like a small child.

"Look at me Donna, look at me." The Doctor said, and she looked into his eyes, clearly frightened.

"I was going to be with you-"

"Forever." Rose finished, "That's what we all thought." He heard the pain in her voice, and mentally cursed himself for not taking care of either of them better.

"I know." He said, to them both.

"The rest of my life, in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna. No. Oh my God, I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor please!"

"Donna. Oh Donna Noble. We had the best of times." He swallowed a sob and felt Rose look away. "The best. Goodbye."

* * *

"That must be her. Donna?" Donna's grandpa opened the door, and The Doctor, and Rose, was supporting Donna.

"Help me." He said and they led Donna into the house and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

"She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her." He said quietly, and Rose gripped his hand.

"Did you tell them all this?" she asked, she had been busy finding her old room in the Tardis, she didn't want to see a family at the moment, not matter how sad, as she had just left her's behind.

"Yeah." He said, "Warned them that of she remembered it would fry her mind."

"Maybe it's better." Rose brooded, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"How?"

"When you can't forget," she explained, "and you can't get back, it haunts you. Dreams. Beautiful dreams, but when you wake up there all gone. At least now she can't remember." He pulled her close then, his arm going around her shoulder, as she shook with sobs. She hardly ever cried his Rose Tyler, but he felt like crying much himself, as they watched Donna chatting away in the kitchen from their view of her back porch.

"How thick do you think I am? Planets. Tell you what it was dumbo. That's those two for one lagers you gets down at the offy because you fancy that little man win there with the goatee. " Donna babbled on.

"Well Rose Tyler." He said, standing up to go, "shall we?"

* * *

_**Yay their off traveling! It will probably follow the episodes, except with Rose and some romance between Rose and the Doctor (yay!) except skipping Waters of Mars because A) I have never see that episode, (my friend that I trust very much said not to, or I would be terrified, I'm a scaredy cat) and B)I want to write End of Time soon.**_

_**Thanks for **_**_reading, bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! It's me again. So I probably won't be updating every day, but it's a Sunday and on Sunday's I have nothing to do. **_

_**Anyways, I'm kinda mad because I feel like I'm skipping a lot of episodes, because there is one called Planet of the Dead that I didn't even know existed until I looked at an episode list.**_

_**It's not on Netflix you see, and that's what I use. So I'm so sorry, but Planet of the Dead will not be on here because I don't, currently, have a way to see it. I'll talk to my Whovian friend and see if she has some of the other episodes that aren't on Netflix.**_

_**Anyways, thank you for all the follows/reviews they made me so happy like woooooo!**_

_**Ok so heres the beginning of the New Doctor.**_

* * *

"It's snowing." Rose said as she stepped out into the falling snow, staring around at the old buildings. "Doctor grab my coat will you?" she called inside, and he threw it out to her, a blue puffy one, that she wrapped tightly around herself. "Where are we?" she asked, it wasn't anywhere near this century.

"No idea." He said, stopping beside her.

"Good afternoon." What was obviously a police man said to them, Rose wrapped her hand tightly around the Doctor's as they walked though the chill.

"Oh tidings of comfort and joy, Oh tidings of comfort and joy! "Some carolers sang to their left.

"It's Christmas!" she exclaimed smiling, "It just reminds me of Charles Dickens! Remember him?"

"You there." The Doctor said, doing his best Ebenezer Scrooge impression. "Boy. What day is this?"

"Christmas Eve sir." The young boy piped up.

"What year?"

"You thick or something?" the boy asked, amused.

"OI!" Rose protested, "Just answer the question!" the boy looked a little taken aback that a woman was speaking to him that way.

"Year of our Lord 1851 sir."

"Right." The Doctor nodded. "Nice year. Bit dull. " He said in Rose's ear.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Someone, a woman, yelled from a couple streets away.

"Who me?" They both began to run towards the sound of the call.

* * *

"Doctor!" a young dark skinned woman called from an alleyway.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back," the Doctor advised her, "What have we got here?" a pair of metal doors in the wall facing them rattled, and something snarled.

"Not human." Rose said, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Bit obvious that." He said, and she glared at him.

"Oh shut up!" she said, but she was grinning.

"Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door I think you should get out of here." He told the small woman.

"Doctor!" she called again.

"No." Rose said, "That's the Doctor, standing right there." She pointed towards him.

"Who are you?" the woman said, as if noticing them for the first time.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

The woman put her hands on her hips and surveyed them. "Well there can't be two of you."

"What do you mean-" Rose started but was cut off as a middle aged man wearing what was the average clothes for this time period jumped in front of them.

"Where the hell have you been?" The dark skinned woman demanded of the new man.

"Right then." The new man said, "Don't worry, stand back. What have we got here then?"

"Hold on, who are you?" the Doctor demanded, and Rose frowned.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita give me the sonic screwdriver."

"Rosita?" Rose mouthed at _her _Doctor and he shrugged back at her.

"The what?" her Doctor asked, but the new Doctor completely ignored him.

"Now, quickly, get back to the TARDIS." The new Doctor said.

"Back to the what?" Rose asked, her lips pursed, pretending she had never heard that word. Only then did the New Doctor acknowledge their presence.

"If you could stand back sir, this is a job for a Time Lord."

"Job for a what Lord?" The Doctor asked. Before this man could answer, the metal doors burst open, and a beast, covered in black fur, but, Rose stumbled back. It had a cyber face, and she had seen those beasts in the parallel world, and knew how stong they really were.

"Doctor!" she called out, and both of them yelled back at her.

"Not now!" they both pointed sonic screwdrivers at the beast.

"Allons-y!" they both yelled, and the new Doctor, Rose decided to call him Doctor3, as she had now known three Doctor's, and one she had left behi- she pushed back down the guilt she had been feeling since leaving Bad Wolf Bay.

"I've been hunting this beast for a fortnight. Now step back sir." The beast lept onto the wall, where it began to climb, it's feet sticking to the side of the building.

"Doctor they have these in the parallel world!" Rose exclaimed again, but both of them ignored her, yet again.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or dog." He said, biting her lip. Rosita, pushing Rose aside, handed the coil of rope she had clutched in her hand to Doctor 3, who turned it into a sort of lasso, and it wrapped around the beast in a quick swoop.

"Excellent!" Doctor three said, "Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to Earth." The Cyberdog, or whatever you call it, kept climbing, pulling Doctor three with it.

"Or not." Rose said, and before she could stop him, her Doctor jumped and grabbed the rope, but it pulled him up the wall as well.

"IDIOTS!" she yelled up at them, "I was trying to tell you!" she cut off and ran into the warehouse, as the beast dragged them through the window and to the top floor. She yanked a giant axe she had picked up from the bottom floor behind her as she ran up the stairs and cut the rope before both Doctor's could break their necks.

"Do you want to regenerate?" she demanded of the Doctor, and threw her arms around him. "Your still mad." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Are you stupid?" Rosita was asking Doctor three.

"Hello, Rosita is it?" the Doctor asked, and she turned around.

"Who are you two?" she asked, a suspicious look on her face.

"Uh.. John Smith!" he said, "and this is um Rose Tyler."

"Hello," she said, waggling her fingers lightly at them.

"I missed saying that you know." He told her, and took her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Noticing the confusion on the others mans face, he cleared his throat. "You really don't recognize me?"

"Not at all."

"Or me?" Rose asked hopefully, but the man shook his head.

"I have huge swatches of my memory missing," he explained. "When I turn my mind to my past, I come up with a blank."

"How far back can you remember?"

"Since the Cybermen," Doctor three said, and Rose and the Doctor both stiffened, and maybe the Doctor could feel her hand trembling, because he gripped her hand even more tightly, she hated the Cybermen. Hated them with her whole being. "Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister Smith, but they are creatures from another world."

"Oh really?" The Doctor asked, feigning surprise.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me, and something was lost." His face seemed to grow dark for a moment, but it soon cleared. "It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and neither of you even blink."

"Don't blink?" her Doctor exclaimed, "Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink?" even Rose looked confused, "The blinking and the statures? Sally and the angels? No?"

"When was this?" Rose asked.

"Couple years back, I'll tell you the story later."

"You are an odd pair. Rosita and I must leave." Doctor three said quickly, and Rose looked up at him.

"Don't blink?" was all she said.

"Oh that. Angel statues, assasions." He flapped his hand around in the air. "Intresting story, again, tell you it later."

"You scared him away, that's him isn't it?" she asked. "Your future regeneration. He nodded. "Why aren't I with you?" she asked, "Where have I gone?"

"I don't know." He said, "but whatever happened to you in the future, I am going to do whatever I can in all the universe to undo it." He pulled her into a tight hug, and they both sniffed, as if fighting back tears.

"Well-" she said, breaking off their moment, as memories bounced in her head.

_"I love you!"_

_ "Quite right too, and I suppose, one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-"_

Perhaps the Doctor was thinking of the same thing, because he too pulled away. "Follow them?" he asked her.

"You betcha." She said, smiling.

"Allons-y then Rose Tyler! Allons-y!"

* * *

**_If there is any spelling errors/doctor who errors, please tell me. I'm not an expert (yet) I am currently watching season six for the first time._**

**_Thanks! _**

**_Sage_**


	3. The Next Doctor Cybermen

_**OMG 21 people are following this story! I've only ever written for smaller **_**_fantoms, and Doctor Who is in no way small! It's like it's bigger on the inside;) _**

**_Anyways, again, updates won't be as frequent because I have school, and sadly should get good grades. Plus this weekend I get to take home the electronic baby for Child Development. :P _**

**_I hope you enjoy it! I was pleased enough with it, although I'm not the best at writing action scenes._**

**_ALSO! I need a proofreader, for any Doctor Who errors, or spelling grammar etc. Please let me know if you would be interested. I also want to bring in Bad Wolf and don't know if this is possible, LOL, I watched the first season forever ago and can't really remember. _**

They found Rosita and what was the next Doctor, at a funeral. The funeral was a grave progression, as Rose supposed, it was supposed to be. She gripped the Doctor's arm tightly as they carried the old man past, leaving his house.

"The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time." Doctor three said, to his companion Rosita, "Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the TARDIS. This is hardly work for a woman."

"Ass hat." Rose muttered underneath her breath, and her Doctor glanced down at her.

"Oi!" he whispered, "That's my future regeneration your talking about." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he poked her. They both hid behind a firm, when the Next Doctor turned around, and instead They watched Rosita stomp away, and the next Doctor disappear into his cottage, and the Doctor took his chance.

"Hello!" he popped up in front of his future self, and grinned.

"How did you get in?" the man demanded when he saw Rose come up behind the Doctor.

"Oh front door. I'm good at doors. Er, if you mind me asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes, I'd be lost without it." He held it out proudly for them to inspect, but Rose frowned.

"But that's an actual screwdriver," she said, "How is it sonic?"

"It makes a noise!" the next Doctor said, and ducked behind a curtain. Rose and the Doctor, following suit, ducked behind the opposite curtain.

"I take it back," Rose whispered in his ear, "You are like his twin. Ow!"

"Now shush up you.." he said, and turned back to the room. "Doctor?" he called out, and Doctor three poked his head out. "This investigation off yours, what's it about?"

"It started with a murder." The next Doctor said mysteriously.

"Oh good." Her Doctor exclaimed.

"Rude." Rose whispered, and he changed his voice.

"I mean, bad. Whose?"

"Mr. Jackson Lake. A teacher from Sussex, he came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death."

"Cybermen?" Rose asked quietly, staring at the floor.

"Hard to say, his body was never found." Doctor Three said, "But then it started, more secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence."

"Well whose house is this?" Rose said impatiently, surveying their surroundings.

"The latest murder. The Reverend, found with burn on his forehead."

"Cybermen." Rose said firmly, "Doctor… er I mean John, we need to leave."

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"I can feel it." She responded, "and," she pointed to the wall, covered in dust. Someone had curved their finger in the dust, making two words. _Bad Wolf. _Her Doctor stiffened at the sight of it.

"How?" He said, but Rose shook her head.

"I don't know-"

"What are you two babbling about?" Doctor Three demanded, and both Rose and her Doctor said in unison:

"Nothing!"

"Why are we hiding?" Rose asked, and Doctor Three looked confused.

"I thought something might pop out." he said, as if it was obvious.

"Doesn't make any sense."Rose whispered in her Doctor's ear.

"Look for metal." The Next Doctor said, evidentially ignoring their conversation. Her Doctor secretly scanned the wall with a real sonic screwdriver, and even though it's noise was faint, the other one heard it.

"Shh, what's that?" the other one thing.

"Oh," Rose said, making up something off the spot," just whistling."

"I wonder what's in here though." Her Doctor said and opened the writing desk on the other side of the room. " Rose come here." He said, and she walked over to where he was standing and looked inside.

"A different metal." She said grimly, and the other Doctor strode over, while her Doctor began to babble.

"I'm guessing this is a storage unit. Compressed information, tons of it. This is like a disc, a cyberdisc. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless. Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves. Are you alright?" he was asking Rose, who nodded, but the Next Doctor answered.

"I'm fine." He said, dramatically, and Rose fought back a snort. Throw in two Doctor's and it was like a soap opera.

"No what is it? What's wrong?"

"I've seen one of these before. I was holding this device the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated, The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. I beg you John, help me."

"Ah." The Doctor said, and Rose knew they wouldn't be going anywhere, "Two words I never refuse. But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS. Your TARDIS. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. Won't take a tick. There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." He crossed the room, and opened a door to what he presumed was a bedroom. A Cybermen, metal body gleaming, stood behind it. "Okay." He said, and slammed shut the door.

"Run?" Rose asked him, and he nodded.

"RUN!" he yelled as the door was smashed down. "Run Doctor! Run!"

"Delete. The Doctor will be deleted." Another Cybermen joined the first, but this time from the door outside.

"Delete."

"Ok, so outside isn't an option." Her Doctor said, "Stairs!" he drew something out of the umbrella stand, which was of course, an umbrella. Rose took a sword mounted on the wall instead, and smeared out the words _Bad Wolf_ with her fist before joining the Doctor's on the step.

"She's very skilled with a sword, I'm warning you!" The Doctor said, and Rose waved her sword in the air threateningly, but the Cybermen kept advancing.

"Delete."

"Listen to me!" he gave up threating, "Whatever your doing stuck in 1851 I can help! I mean it! I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me."

"Delete."

"I'm the Dcotor, you need me!" Her Doctor yelled frustrated, the other Doctor was at the top of the stairs, examining a second infostamp. "You need the Doctor and that's me!"

"Delete." A giant beam of light came from no where and exploded both Cybermen, they both turned to see Doctor Three, holding an info stamp, and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Well that's something." Rose said.

"You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I was protecting you." Her Doctor, the true Doctor, said.

"You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did. They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?"

"We'll find out." Rose said, "I promise."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for this story (I was basically gonna follow the episodes), let me know!**_


	4. That's a TARDIS?

_**So I have a proofreader now, which is fantastic! This chapter is NOT proofread however. I wanted to post something:) **_

_**Tonight's Halloween, at least in the states (I have no idea what other countries do or don't do **_**_tonight) and maybe a double update?_**

**_Depends._**

**_This one is pretty short._**

The Next Doctor led them to a small alleyway, where Rosita was waiting.

"Doctor!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I thought you were dead." Rose's Doctor pulled her close for a moment to, stroking her hair lightly, before they both pulled away, eyes damp.

"Now then Rosita." Doctor Three said, "a little decorum."

"You've been gone for so long," Rosita turned to Rose, "He's always doing this to me, leaving me behind. I was going frantic!"

"Tell me about it." Rose said, rolling her eyes, and pointing back to her Doctor, "Does it all the time."

"Oi." Her Doctor said, but he did not look to annoyed. "Now, what about the TARDIS?" he cleared his throat, "I mean, this TARDIS device you keep talking about."

"Well follow me sir!"

He led them into a pair of stables, but the horses were long gone. It was instead converted into a sort of living space, or maybe a better word for it was spy base.

"You were right," the next Doctor said to Rosita, "the Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen."

"So you live here?" Rose asked, blowing some dust off the top of some of the suitcases that lined the room.

"A temporary base, until we rout out the enemy, The TARDIS is magnificent, but it is hardly a home."

Rose idly wondered if the TARDIS had changed appearances or something, because it was the best home she had ever been in, and it had everything, a laundry room, a kitchen, bedrooms, a library, even a forest!

"Where is the Tardis then?" her Doctor asked, peering behind some luggage.

"In the yard." Rosita answered.

"What's all this luggage about then?" Rose asked, and then sneezed loudly from the dust in the air. Her Doctor discreetly scanned the suitcases with his sonic screwdriver.

"Are you whistling again?" the Next Doctor asked Rose.

"Yes." She said, while kicking her Doctor in the knee. "Silly me. Stupid in fact."

"Can I see your TARDIS?" he asked, while rubbing his knee from her kick.

"Mr. Smith, it would be my honor."

They followed the Doctor out into the yard; both secretly excited to see the "new" TARDIS. When they rounded the corner, eyes eagerly searching for the familiar blue box. Instead they found a hot air balloon.

"There she is!" The New Doctor exclaimed, assuming that the shocked expressions on their faces was amazement, not shock and horror.

"Where did my blue box go?" The Doctor moaned.

"Where is she?" Rose too, whispered.

"Excuse me?" The Next Doctor asked.

"You've got a balloon." Rose said,

"TARDIS. T- A- R- D- I -S. Stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Her Doctor lied, "And it is inflated by gas, yeah?"

"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee." He stared up proudly at the balloon, which was made from a TARDIS blue fabric. "One day I will ascend."

"You've never gone up?" Rose asked softly, and wondered if her future self left because she couldn't deal with this new, dull, Doctor. A Doctor that could actually live, with being stuck on the ground.

"He dreams of it." Rosita said from behind them, and she too, stared up at the balloon as if was a dream.

"I will leave when London is safe." Now that was a difference. Sure, her Doctor didn't leave anywhere until it was safe, or semi safe, but he usually did it quickly and with… well he was getting better at lowering the death count.

"The perfect escape." The Doctor, her Doctor, the real one Rose figured, not this future regeneration said. "I think I've worked it out now. How you became the Doctor."

"Well do tell."

"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time ago, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were defeated by a blonde with a fiery temper," Rose snorted, and both Doctor's looked at her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"And they were sent into a howling wilderness called the Void, where the blonde herself was almost trapped, forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, with all of the most important warriors," Rose smiled when he called his misfit gang of companions warriors. "so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you."

"I fought them, I know that, but what happened?"

"At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in hand. He found the Cybermen to, and he took hold of an infostamp." He took a watch that the other man had been carrying all this while, clutched in his hand, "What is this watch?"

"Something from my past." The Next Doctor said darkly.

"Then why is it engraved with the letters JL?" Rose asked, "Unless… Your Jackson Lake!"

"But I'm the Doctor." Jackson said.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." He pressed his sonic screwdriver to the infostamp he had put in his pocket earlier, and a projection appeared on the brick wall in front of them. Rose got to see all of his previous incarnations, something she had never seen before, even got to see her first Doctor, big ears, goofy smile. Last it was the Doctor she stood next to now, with his wonderful hair, and bright easy smile.

"But that's you!" Rosita exclaimed.

"Yep. Time Lord, enemy of the Cybermen, and this is Rose Tyler, the one who sent them into the void."

"Hello." Rose lightly waved.

"The Infostamp must have backfired, sent all that information streaming into your head."

"I am nothing but a lie." Jackson said miserably.

"Ah no." the Doctor shook his head, "Infostamps are just facts. You have been the Doctor in your own way, here in London." He grinned, "and you even built your own TARDIS!"

"And what else?" Lake asked somewhat eagerly, "What else am I missing?"

"Why is there is still something missing Doctor?" Rose asked, tugging on his arm like a small child wanting candy.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly, "So very sorry, but an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man mad." He reached back and grasped Rose's hand tightly. "What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become the Doctor because it hurt so much."

Almost eerily, bells tolled, signifying it was midnight. The gongs did not ring the usual twelve, but four. Rose checked her cell phone, tucked in her pocket so Jackson and Rosita couldn't see, and it was midnight. The Doctor stiffened at the sound, and a candle shop from across the street caught Rose's eye.

_Bad Wolf Candle makers _

"Must be Christmas." Rose said, looking around at the still drifting snow.

"I remember. Oh my God." Jackson said, and gripped a nearby rail for support, "Caroline. My wife. They killed her." The infostamp in the Doctor's grip began to beep and Rose stiffened.

"You know that sound." He said, "Where?"

"Parallel World. It means there on the move. Hurry!" she screamed, and they began to run towards the main street, hoping for some glimpse of these creatures.


	5. Cyberking

_**Double the length of what I normally write, sorry for the delay, life gets in the way:)**_

_**Anyways, I feel this is a tad bit confusing, but stick with it, I promise it will get less confusing, and basically the Next Doctor is a confusing episode. :P**_

_ Previously: "I remember. Oh my God." Jackson said, and gripped a nearby rail for support, "Caroline. My wife. They killed her." The infostamp in the Doctor's grip began to beep and Rose stiffened._

_ "You know that sound." He said, "Where?"_

_ "Parallel World. It means there on the move. Hurry!" she screamed, and they began to run towards the main street, hoping for some glimpse of these creatures. _

It wasn't the Cybermen marching down the streets, no, it was children.

"Why the children?" Rose asked,a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong with them?!" Rosita cried. "That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking thtem to prayers."

"I doubt it's that holy." Rose said, "That spells Cybermen."

The Doctor ran up to Mister Cole, "Can you hear me?" he asked the man, who kept walking, completely ignoring the Doctor. Something growled from the shadows, and Rose looked nervously at the noise.

"Can't risk a fight," she said, "Not with the children about."

"But where are they going?" Rosita whispered.

"They all need a good whipping if you ask me," said a boy on the side of the street. "There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane."

"Where's that?"

"This way." Rosita grabbed the Doctor's arm and began to pull him away, Rose following, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Jackson head back towards the stables.

It was the same in the lane, children walking down the streets, until they reached what Rosita said was the "Sewage Works".

"That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through here, strait into the Thames."

"To well guarded." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time. They began to formulate a plan, well half a plan, when two Cyberman guards began to advance on them. A woman approached them from behind and stepped in front of the trio, the cybermen standing between her like scary body builders, her red dress glimmering, and her cool smile gleaming, obviously, Rose thought, teeth whitening couldn't have come from this time could it?

"So what do we have here?" the woman asked with a snarl. "Listen." The Doctor said slowly, as if he was afraid the woman was daft and wouldn't understand him, "Just walk towards me slowly, and don't let them touch you."

"Oh but they won't hurt me," she laughed, "My fine boys. They are my knights in shining armor, quite literally."

"Even if they've converted you," Rose said, just as slow as the Doctor, "That's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. Step away."

"There's been no conversion, sir." She sneered the last word, "No ones ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation."

"Who are you?" Rose demanded.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk." The woman snarled, and Rose, with a vengeful fury on her face, opened her mouth to say something rude, but the Doctor put a finger to her lips. "More importantly," the woman continued on, "who are you, sir, with such intimate knowledge of my companions."

"I'm the Doctor." He said, and grinned.

"Incorrect." A Cyberman said. "You do not correspond with our image of the Doctor."

"No he doesn't, does he?" Rose cut off the Doctor.

"That's because your information has been corrupted." The Doctor added. He threw the infostamp to one of the Cybermen, "That's the Doctor infostamp. Go on. Download it."

The Cybermen plugged it into its chest. "You are the Doctor, and Rose Tyler." It said.

"I'm in there? Lovely." Rose said, then-

"HI!" they both shouted cheerily at the Cybermen, waggling their fingers, and Rose thought it was almost like the old days, and reminded her of the nineteen fifties and poodle skirts.

"You will be deleted."

"No, no. I want to die a happy death. Tell me, what do you need these children for?" he asked.

"What are children ever needed for?" the woman answered, "They're a workforce."

"Yeah, got that." Rose said, "but for what?"

"Very soon now," the woman said, "The whole empire will see. And they will bow down in worship." Rose was imagining spittle flying out of the woman's mouth, or maybe growing an extra head or something, because this is what every alien had spouted at them since her first encounter with the Doctor.

"And it's all been timed for Christmas day!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands, "Was that your idea Miss..."

"The names Hartigan." The woman snarled, sneering slightly. "Yes. The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man."

"The birth of what?"

The woman ignored him completely, continuing on with her speech. "A birth, and a death. Namely yours. Thank you, Doctor. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now delete them."

"Delete." The Cybermen obeyed. They began to stomp forward, hands extended, and Rose backed up, flashbacks from the parelell world began to zoom through her head. That godforsaken place. Why did she leave that duplicate Doctor there? How could she leave anyone in that place? Her head swam.

Right then, the Cybermen's heads exploded, and when they turned around they saw Jackson Lake, wearing a band of infostamps.

"At your service Doctor!" Lake yelled proudly.

"Shades! Shades!" Hartigan began to scream madly, and Rose suspected' she was calling to the Cyberdogs.

"We need to run!" The Doctor yelled.

"SHADES!" Rose smacked the woman in the head, causing her to fall on the ground.

"That's my Rose!" he yelled, and they both ran off to god knows where, as long as they could get away.

They were back in the alleyway leading to the stables, gasping for breath.

"I need a way in to where there guarding."

"I'm ahead of you," Lake said, "My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage I found belonging to Jackson Lake. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street, and if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar then-"

"Then it might be out way in!" Rose said.

"Brilliant." The Doctor added.

"There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. Onwards!" he yelled, and began to sprint off to god knows where.

"Maybe you should go back." The Doctor said to Rose but she just shook her head.

"Allons-y!" she cried, and ran after Lake.

"You love her don't you?" Rosita, who had remained silent up until this point, asked the Doctor.

"Yes." He said without thinking, and looked down at the small woman. "Don't tell anyone that!" but the person that mattered most, was just around the corner of the building, her eyes widened in shock, and her breath fast.

"Doctor?" she called out, stepping out from behind the building, hoping he could see that she'd heard in her eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on Rose." He said, obliviously to her knowledge that he loved her.

They found their way into Jackson Lake's cellar, although they had to destroy a couple of Cybermen first. Rose stood on the edge of the cellar, watching the Doctor fawn over what he called a "Dimension Vault."She tried to tell herself that it was nothing that he loved her, but she felt her heart ache. If someone really truly loved you, why would they keep them waiting? She thought about her life in the parallel world, fighting Cybermen and other aliens, and now, even if she was traveling with the Doctor, how was it any different? She was still running, even if was with the Doctor, and even here she couldn't escape the Cybermen, which scared her more than she let on.

She almost fell to the ground, a paralyzing fear striking her. Someone or something had blocked her memories. She could feel bile rising in her throat as she started to remember. _Can't be. _She thought dimly to herself, and ran out of the cellar on to the street above, ignoring the Doctor's calls behind her, the snow felt cool on her face but that only brought on the torrent of memories faster-

**December 7, Pete's World**

_Rose had always loved the movies. It was fun, and sometimes it felt like a glimpse into the world she had once lived in with the Doctor. _

_ "Hey, I'll catch up!" she shouted to Mickey and his friend John, or whatever his name was. She slipped down a different alley, just to be alone, so she could pretend that the Doctor was next to her. She sometimes would even stick out her hand as if he could catch in his grasp._

_ "It's her!" a gruff voice said behind her, and Rose whirled around, but the alley was empty. A rough hand slammed over her mouth, __She tried to cry out for Mickey, John, anyone, but the man was to strong as he dragged her down the alley way, putting a cloth over her mouth, a sweetish smell filled her nose, and the sour taste filled her mouth, knocking her unconscious._

_ When she next woke up, she was tied to a metal slab, her blonde hair wet with a what felt like blood, hot and trickling down over her nose._

_ "Doctor!" she immediantly called out, and then felt like an idiot. He wasn't there to save her with his sonic screwdriver now, no one was. A man in a lab coat stood over her, with greasy black hair and a to bright smile, shining a flashlight in her eyes._

_ "She's ready"_

_ "Ready for what?"she snarled, "Why don't you say it to my face!"_

_A woman stood over her, with blonde hair and a flashy smile. "Well your transformation my dear girl." She laughed, "You are the only one who can undertake it!"_

_ "Take what?" a giant needle appeared above her and Rose squirmed, trying to get away._

_ "Well turning into the Bad Wolf of course!"'_

"Rose…" The Doctor said quietly, "Why are we out here?" She looked up at him, then around at the falling snow, and frowned. She wasn't even sure why she was out here, though he must have followed her.

"I dunno." She said shrugging, "Someone's been sick." she pointed to the puddle of vomit in the snow.

"We've forgotten something." The Doctor said, "Something must have wiped our minds."

"Excuse me?" Rosita said behind them, "Would you two like some time alone, or would you like to defeat the Cybermen and get on with things?"

"Sorry." The Doctor said, "Seemed to have a bit of a…" he didn't finish the sentence. "It doesn't matter anyways. Get Lake out of there, the Dimension Vault doesn't have enough power in it anyways."

* * *

They were in the sewers now, or what Rosita and Lake said were the sewers, but they didn't smell bad or anything and they were actually quite dry.

"What do they want?" Rosita whispered.

"Us." Rose spoke in a cold, flat tone, "Their human beings with their brains stuck in metal shells."

"They want every living thing to be like them." The Doctor said.

They seemed to be up in the wall now, looking down at the laboring children.

"Upon my soul." Lake gasped.

"What is it?" Rosita asked.

"It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?" The Doctor asked, his brow furrowed.

"We can set them free!" Lake said, but Rose and the Doctor held them back. He pointed at a large power gauge on the wall.

"Power is at 90%. But if we stop the engine, set the children free, the power dies down, the Cybermen come running." As soon as he said this, the lights flickered. "Power fluctuation. They have very advanced technology for this age." He shook his head.

"IT's going wrong?" Rose said hopefully.

"No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." The power gauge let out a large BANG, drawing four pairs of eyes towards it.

"What the hell is happening?" Rose and the Doctor yelled at once.

"It's accelerating!" Lake shouted, watching the needle on the power gauge go up and down. "Ninety six percent, ninety seven."

"What happens when it reaches hundred?" Rosita asked desperately, "what about the children?"

"They think their disposable. Come on!" they began to descend into the main room, from a ladder leading from the sewers.

"Delete." The Cybermen lining the walls, for whatever reason began to advance on the children, who backed up with fearful looks upon their faces.

"Right." The Doctor said, rushing to stand in front of the kids while Lake zapped the advancing Cybermen with his infostamp. "Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? Out!" he cried, "RUN!" Rosita began to lead the children out into the streets from the large main doors, the children scattering, as Rose, the Doctor, and Lake, found the engine room.

"Go! Quick!" The Doctor shooed some children waiting in there away, "It's some sort of starter motor," he said, mostly to Rose. "But starting what?" A little boy, high above them on a platform directly above the engine room began to call out for his Father.

"Father help me!" he screamed.

"Doctor that's my son! They took my son!" Lake shouted.

"What?" Rose asked, her eyes drawn to the little boy. The room around them shook. "It's gonna blow." She whispered, and ran over to a long rope. She drew the sword she'd pulled off the wall at Reverends earlier, and cut the rope. It shot up to the platform Rose with it, the Doctor's alarmed cries reaching her. "Come here." She said to the little boy, who she folded into her arms. "DOCTOR I'M FINE!" she screamed down, "DON'T BE LIKE MY MUM!" trying to ignore the fact she'd just called a man she loved her Mum, she swung down like Tarzan to the ground, but failed the landing, and hit hard on her ankle. The Doctor scooped her up into a hug, and Lake grabbed his son.

"Rose?" he asked as they headed towards the doors and he nearly fell over.

"My ankle." She said, gasping, "It's broken, I think." He sighed, and instead of sweeping her into his arms like a damsel in distress, like in a romance movie, he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Head for the street." The Doctor told Lake. Just then, a huge bang appeared from behind them, and Rose gasped, being in the perfect position to see what it was.

It was a cybermen, but the biggest she had ever seen. Easily the size of a skyscraper, it had large red glowing eyes, and a body made from scrap metal. She didn't get to see to much else of it, for the Doctor turned around, and, as being slung over his shoulder, she could not only see the street behind them.

"It's a Cyberking." The Doctor said.

"What's that?" Rose asked, her body shaking from cold, pain, and fear.

"It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions." He said quietly. "Just head South." He demanded of Lake, "Take your boy south. Go to the parkland."

"But where are you two going?" Lake asked.

"To stop that thing." Rose answered.

"No, Rose your not."

"Yes I am." The Doctor set her down, where she sat against a building, arms crossed. She began to shake, and she put her head down, and he could've sworn her eyes glowed gold.

"I'm fine!" she said jumping up.

"Good."

"Wait, but your ankle was just broken." Lake said slowly.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Rose asked cheerily, "Well, must be going!" they ran off, and Lake paused for only a second more to examine two words, burned into the pavement where Rose had just sat. _Bad Wolf. _

"They don't remember." He said to himself, "Why can't they remember?"

Two minutes later, and with both of them not aware of the presence of the Wolf, they were climbing into the hot air halloo, or "TARDIS"

"Have you ever flown one of these?" Rose asked as they began to prepare to sail.

"Nope!" the Doctor grinned, "I'm just going off intuition."

They untied the last rope and the balloon took to the skies, soaring high above London and straight towards the Cyberking. As soon as they got near enough, the Cyberking turned around, smashing a few houses while it stomped. The woman they had confronted earlier was strapped in a large medal chair, wearing some sort of cyber hat.

"Excellent." Hartigan snarled, "The Doctor. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night."

Rose sort of tuned out the rest of the conversation, as she knew the Doctor would offer Hartigan a choice, she would refuse, and they would end up killing her. It was always like this, Rose thought sadly, No one ever chose right. The screams brought her attention back, as the Doctor fired the infostamps they had collected at the giant Cyberman, and it fell, as all things fall in the end.

* * *

Rose was very quiet, as she tiptoed past the library where the Doctor was presumably reading, as he didn't ever sleep much. Even though she was awake now, woken by her nightmares, she didn't really want to talk to anyone, just wanted the silence to press of her thoughts like a comforting ice pack to the bruise that was her brain. She quietly moved into the sitting room, which had chairs that could spin and move with a remote control, and moved over by the window.

How there were windows in the TARDIS she didn't know, and never really bothered to ask. She wished somehow, that she could hear her Mum call her name one more time, but knew if given the choice, she would never go back.

She tried not to think about the parallel world to much, she hated that place. She supposed she would have liked it much more if the Doctor had been there, but he wasn't, and never would be. The Cybermen were everywhere there, again. She idly wondered if the giant King Cyberman was there too, and hoped that it wasn't, for her Mum's sake.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked from behind her.

"Hey." Rose said, and was embarrassed to find that her throat was

clogged with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly, but she stood up.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, "I'm just gonna…go to bed." She continued out the door.

"Rose I-" but she was gone. "I love you." He said to the empty room.

* * *

_**Obviously I made that last bit up, but woo hop! That's the longest chapter I have EVER posted so I hope you liked it! And yes, BAD WOLF is making Rose and the Doctor forget everything *dramatic music***_

_**I've started writing End of Time, but it will be from not just the Doctor and Rose's POV but from different people's.**_

_**SOOOOO until **_**_next time, ta ta and bow ties are cool!_**


	6. Ood and Burgers

_**Hi! It's me again:) I'm pretty okay with how this chapter turned out, but the part with the Ood was hard to write.**_

_**SADLY it's End of Time, so, the tenth will be turning into eleven soon, but I'm a far way from that.**_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

They we're going to the planet of the Ood. Rose was rather excited, she had met the Ood once before, and when the Doctor told her of their singing, she had wanted to hear it herself. The Doctor had put it off, saying they needed to do other things, until they were summoned. He had a lei strung around his neck, and a Stetson on his head, for whatever reason Rose didn't know, but they were pretty cool, and they stepped out onto the snow, to be greeted by what the Doctor called, Ood Sigma.

"Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed looking around, "I was summoned? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison-"

"Doctor." Rose cut him off. "Babbling."

"Right. Uh, what do you want?" he asked Sigma.

"You should not have delayed." The Ood said calmly, stuck in it's monotone butler voice.

"The last time I was here, you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no mood for that." Rose looked at him sharply.

"Maybe you should have mentioned that before!" she whacked his Stetson into the snow, not matter how cool it was, she was angry. This was important, because if the Doctor died, then who would she have left? No one that's who. No one left to care about her in this universe.

"You will come with me." The Ood said, cutting off any future argument, as Rose opened her mouth to say these things.

They followed him until they reached a great city, and it was beautiful, more beautiful than anything Rose had ever seen.

"Fantastic." She whispered, and the Doctor looked down at her in amusement, as if remembering leather jackets and big ears.

"Quite right too." he said to her, than addressed the Ood. "You've achieved this in how long?"

"A hundred years." The Ood replied.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor said, frowning.

"And the mind of the Ood is troubled." Rose said softly, and the Doctor looked down at her.

"What?"

"The Wolf is right." Sigma said, "it is troubled."

"What's happened?" Rose asked, ignoring the Wolf comment, though the Doctor looked alarmed.

"Every night, we have bad dreams."

* * *

_Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but it is too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come._

Rose could feel the words bouncing around in her head, but she still sat down next to the Doctor in the Ood circle.

_You will join. You will join. You will join._

When Rose took the Doctor's hand and the Ood on her lefts, a man's laughing face flashed through her mind.

"NO!" she cried, dropping her hand from theirs. "No." she whimpered again, clutching her ears.

"That man is dead." The Doctor demanded, putting his around Rose, but both didn't remember her spell at all, no, the only sign of it was the words Bad Wolf, carved in the cave wall as if they had been there the entire time.

_There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape, so many years ago, and yet changing now. There is a man-_ The Ood said.

An image flashed in their minds, of Donna's house and her Grandpa. Rose could feel the Doctor stiffen, and to the best of her ability, gripped his hand.

_So scared._ The Doctor snapped them out of the images.

"What about Donna, is she safe?" he asked urgently.

_You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king in his counting house._ A male man with dark skin and his daughter being photographed flashed in their minds.

"Who the hell are they?" Rose asked, still slightly dizzy, even if she couldn't remember why.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor said, his voice hard.

_And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten._

A young blonde woman behind bars, her shoulders slumped, her eyes cast downwards, absent mindly picking at a loose thread on her prison jumper.

"The Master's wife." The Doctor said. Rose knew of the Master. The Doctor had told her about him, about the utter evil he had inflicted upon the world, and another time lord. Rose was terrified of him, but didn't know why, every time she tried to focus on it, it slipped away into the darker parts of her mind.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Ood Sigma asked.

"She was," The Doctor began the long and difficult tale of the Master's wife, "it wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me, I can show you." Rose was left out of this current images, the Doctor simply didn't take her hand, and he shot worried glances at her every once and a while. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead."

_And yet, you do not see._

"What don't we see?" Rose demanded, she was getting tired of the Ood's games and felt a shadow creeping over the whole group._ The thing you fear the most will come to pass._ The Ood directed the thought at Rose, or it must have been just a thought, because Rose heard it echoing vast and alone in her head, while the Doctor looked unknowing. _Something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past._

"What do you mean?" Rose spoke softly, her eyes on what she assumed was the elder.

_The Bad Wolf will rise, and a song will end. The darkness herolds only one thing._

"The end of time." Rose said, as if reciting from a script, and dashed back towards the TARDIS as she pieced it together.

* * *

Lucy Saxon was marched down the hall by two women, and somehow, she could feel what was going to happen, and was hellbent on changing it. They led her into a dark cellar, and Lucy glared at the woman in front of her, obviously she was with him.

"Let me introduce myself," the woman said in a soothing voice, "I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time arrange," she smiled, baring all her yellow, decaying teeth at her. "Miss Trefusis," she addressed another woman, one who brought Lucy in, "if you will prepare. You kept your silence well . Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from," she paused for a moment, "Why you killed him." she pointed at the women on either side of Lucy, "Make her kneel." They forced Lucy to her knees, and she cried out in pain as they struck the cold concrete. "There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die, and he made us ready. Tonight, he returns, The Master returns!"

* * *

They were to late. Rose had babbled something about visiting Lucy Saxon and they had traveled through all of time and space as fast as they could, but they were still to late.

"What do you fear the most Rose?" The Doctor asked, as they stared out at the burnt wreckage of the prison where Lucy was kept.

"I can't tell you that." She said quietly, "The universe might just blow." She walked back to the TARDIS, and The Doctor watched her a moment, with her Torchwood uniform, the blue jacket and pants with a pink t-shirt, her hoops dangling from her ears, and, he could feel it's presence, a small pistol concealed in her pocket.

For once he didn't care about the gun, if the Master really was back.

* * *

"Onions with that?" the overweight woman behind the counter at the burger truck asked Tommo.

"Oh yeah, go on, pile them on. What about you Ginger? Onions?" the dark skinned man on his right simply shrugged, and Tommo sighed, ignoring the man in the hoodie slowly approaching.

"He don't say much, give em onions." Tommo and Ginger began to march back towards back where they normally sat and ate lunch, and they didn't notice the man in the hoodie until her practically jumped down on them. Tommo laughed, seeing the greasy burger clenched in the man's grasp and assuming he was another one of Sarah's customers.

"Starving." The man said, and devoured the burger in seconds. Tommo nudged Ginger and chuckled throatily,

"See that's why you don't want to eat it all at once. Tempting, sure, but this way you can eat it all day." He prepared to put the burger in his mouth, but the man cut him off.

"Want more. Want cheese and chips, and meat and gravy, and cream and beer, and pork and beef and fat. Great big chunks of hot, wet red." He licked his lips at the end of this, his eyes wide and mad. Tommo grabbed Ginger's arm and they prepared to leave, the way the man was looking at them like something to eat gave him the chills.

"Come on Ginger."

"Hang on," Ginger said in a deep voice, "You look like that bloke. Harold Saxon? The one that went all mad." He did look like Harold Saxon, Tommo realized with dawning horror.

"Now isn't that funny. Isn't that just the best thing of all. The master of disguise, stuck looking like the old Prime Minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Doctor, and his wolf, I will take her for my own, stop her heart, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink." The man, or Harold was licking his lips throughout this whole speech, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Ginger come on with me right now." Ginger demanded, pulling the man away.

"Because it's funny. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm splitting my sides." The man began to flash; you could see his whole skelton at times, just laughing. "I am hilarious. I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world." Tommo and Ginger ran for the burger truck, trying to get away from this crazy man as quick as possible.

"SARAH! GOD HELP US! There's this man!" but he cut off in horror as the skeleton of Sarah fell forward, the smell of burgers burning meeting their nostils, and they screamed, as the prime minister desended upon them.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were on a small cliff place, overlooking a construction site. Rose could smell burning burgers, and her stomach growled. She could smell more than that though, could smell the presense of skeletons and not one, but two timelords. She didn't tell the Doctor. He didn't need anything more to worry about.

A gong ran out, four bongs ringing eerily across the empty space, and even though the noise meant nothing to Rose, the Doctor began to run through the bushes on the other side, heading for the smell of burning burgers.

She arrived just in time to see a man jump, higher than anyone should, and flash like a skeleton.

"Stop this now!" the Doctor yelled, "You're burning up your life force! Let me help!" the Master was gone.

"Oh my gosh Doctor, your a sight for sore eyes." Wilfred Noble said from behind them.

* * *

_**On a happier note, I have finished all of Doctor Who (except some that I skipped because my friend told me they were to scary or because I was to excited for the next one etc, I will be watching them though.) And My Mummy has bought tickets for me to the 50th! Bwhahahaha! **_


	7. CAN'T YOU HEAR THE DRUMS!

**_Update! This story is so much fun to write. _**

**No copyright infringement intended:P all words similar to the script aren't mine, because I don't own Doctor Who :P(I wish)**

* * *

Wilfred had come out of bus. A bus that was full of cute, old, talkative people that the Doctor seemed to hate.

"Did we do it? Is that him?"

"Tall and thin, big brown coat."

"The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw this man heading east."

"Wilfred?" The Doctor said quietly, and Rose stepped back a little, she didn't want to intrude, and she barely knew the man anyways.

"Yeah?" Wilfred said,.

"Have you told them who I am? You promised me." The Doctor said quietly.

" No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again." Wilfred saluted, and Rose snickered softly at the pleased look on the Doctor's face.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo." An old woman squawked. "I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." she sidled up to the Doctor, "Unless your his girlfriend." she shot a jealous glance at Rose.

"In fact she is!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arm around her and pulling her tight, "Just pretend." he whispered in her ear.

"Well then, kiss the lovely girl!" Minnie proclaimed, and the Doctor went white.

"What?" he stammered.

"Oi! Leave him alone." Wilfred said, but the damage was done. Rose turned away, and pretend like everything was okay, because thats how things went, they were secretly in love with one another but never told, secrets like that liked to be kept on the tip of the tongue.

"Rose!" the Doctor pulled her back, "if the ladies insist." he muttered, and kissed her.

It was obviously just for show, the kiss was short and quick, and left Rose with a million questions.

"There!" the Doctor proclaimed, "I kissed her." Rose went bright red. He must have been lying to Rosita then, any doubts she had in her head came true, he really couldn't love her.

"Good boy." Minnie said, nodding.

* * *

They rode in the bus for a while, Rose laughing her head off at all of Minnie's flirting attempts, and the Doctor sat in uncomfortable silence, his arm slung around Rose as if she was really his girlfriend. When they finally got off, Rose was grinning, and waved a goodbye to Minnie, then mouthed 'He's mine' as the bus drove off, and laughed again.

"That was something." she said.

"Over here, come on." Wilfred said, gesturing towards a nearby cafe. The Doctor pulled Rose towards it, who was still looking after the bus, her brow furrowed.

"What's so special about this place?" the Doctor asked, looking towards the cafe, "We passed fifteen cafes on our way here." Wilfred didn't respond, and twenty minutes later, sitting in the cafe, it was clear to Rose what the point was.

"Oh we had some good times though didn't we Doctor?" Wilfred asked, "I mean, all those ATMOS things..." Rose pretty much zoned out. She had been gone for most of this, trapped in another world she'd rather not think about at the moment. Until some of the Doctor's words snapped her out of her haze.

"I'm going to die soon."

"What do you say that for?" she demanded.

"Rose, will you please go get some coffees?" The Doctor asked.

"No! Your going to explain this to me, right now."

"Rose, please." Maybe Rose sensed the mood, because she grumbled about men and aliens, and walked off.

"I'm going to die soon one day." Wilfred said after the Doctor broke the coffee machine and sent Rose running to help, ensuring their privacy for a couple more minutes.

"Don't you dare." the Doctor said, "That would be just as bad if Rose died!"

"All right, I'll try not to." They both chuckled at that, and watched as Rose frantically tried to avoid getting sprayed in the face with hot coffee.

"But I was told." the Doctor said, "I didn't tell her. She will knock four times. That was the prophecy. she will knock four times, and then-" his voice broke off, as he watched Rose some more, who was now drenched in coffee, and looked like she was about to blow her top.

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilfred said, as Rose tried to wipe the coffee from her eyes, only getting sprayed more from the fizzing machine.

"I can still die." the Doctor said, "If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead, and I couldn't do that to her a second time," Wilfred wasn't watching the coffee disaster behind them, he was watching Donna Noble climb out of her car. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I had to," Wilfred said gruffly, "Look, can't you make her better?"

"SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS DAMN MACHINE." Rose screamed from behind them, as the coffee machine, which seemed to be never out of coffee, spewed some more, and then the soda machine sprayed her in the face as well.

"Stop it." The Doctor said, a cold tone creeping in his voice.

"No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

"If she remembers me, her mind will burn and she will die." The Doctor put his face in his hands, " I don't know why I took her back." he said into her fingers, talking about Rose now. "I fear she's just going to get hurt."

_She will knock four times, and you will die. The angels will cry from inside. the wolf will howl. and a girl will remember when the Pandorica opens._

He didn't know what those words meant, and didn't care, because one thing was clear, he would die.

* * *

4 days later

Rose was in the Master's arms, and he was paralyzed by the Master's stun gun, and all he could do was watch as he stroked her skin, and told him of Gallifrey.

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now. And you love her don't you?" he grabbed Rose by her arm and pulled her limply up, she was unconscious.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" The Doctor demanded, his eyes never leaving Rose's.

"I am so hungry." The Master said, "but she is not for eating." he said, looking down at Rose.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor yelled, trying desperately to move his limbs, to get to Rose.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot." he stoked Rose's skin, "And I will take her Doctor, yes take her, stop her heart and cut out her throat before she can howl."

"Stop it. Get away from her!" The Doctor demanded.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat." he licked Rose's cheek, "and she is mine to taste, not to eat."

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me." the Doctor said, shaking his head. He was beginning to feel feeling in his legs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Something is returning."

"And here I am, and here is she! She was lost once to." the Master cackled.

"No, something more."

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" he stroked Rose's skin, and the Doctor tensed, willing his limbs to work, "she can hear, can't you Wolf?"

"I'm sorry for the noise, but let her go!" The Doctor yelled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." he looked truly insane now, quivering.

"I can't hear it, and neither can she, let her go!" the Doctor cried, but the Master melded minds with the Doctor, and the Doctor could hear it, the approaching drums...

* * *

_**CAN'T YOU HEAR THE DRUMS?!**_

_**Anyways, um, they will have a better real first kiss trust me, I have one planned. :P **_

_**So I thought the fight scene between the Doctor and Master would be hard to write, so I mostly did the talking, and made him a super Creeper. And he still has Rose.**_

_**Basically, if your still confused, the Doctor and Rose found the Master, they fought and lost.**_

_**This actually happens in the show, jumping to it rather abruptly, and I can't watch the episodes so if I'm missing some of the details sorry!**_

_**Anyways, have a Fantastic day! Or sleep well if you live where I live.**_


	8. You're not Human

_**This is more like a teaser of what is to come, mostly because I wanted to give something to you **_**_guys, thank you for being patient. It's been super crazy, got two teeth pulled and have been sitting on the couch, eating ice-cream, and watching Doctor Who._**

**_anways,_**

**_Allons-y my fellow whovians!_**

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" A light from a helicopter beamed down on him, and the Doctor panicked.

"Let her go!" he yelled, "Please, I beg of you." The Master was knocked out, and they hauled him, along with Rose, into the helicopter. The Doctor began to run towards it, yelling, but they began to fire bullets at him and he ducked. He couldn't save Rose if he was dead now could he?

* * *

The Doctor threw a small rock at the window of the Nobles house. The only person left in the world that he hadn't hurt beyond belief, that could help him was Wilfred. And he needed to get Rose back.

"I lost Rose." he said as soon as Wilfred came out, "and the Master. They took her in a helicopter, and I need to get her back as soon as possible." he paused, "There is something, something I'm not telling her, and I can't let them find out."

"Listen," said Wilfred, obviously other things on his mind, "You can't park there. What if Donna sees it?"

"You're the only one Wilf." the Doctor begged, "The only one left who can help me. Please, I beg of you." he seemed to be fighting back tears, "have you seen anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well there was a-"

"What?" The Doctor demanded. He was frantic to get Rose back. He wanted to get there before she woke up, he didn't want her to wake up all alone, with some "scientists" standing over her with syringes, and she didn't know why, because he hadn't told her, because he was to scared that she would hate him.

"Well it was-" he hesitated, "No, it was nothing."

"Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something." he repeated the last word, his brow furrowing.

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." he said, gesturing towards the house.

"What book?"

"Names Joshua Naismith." Wilfred, who had evidently been carrying the book, held it out for the Doctor to look at.

"I was shown him by the Ood." The Doctor muttered.

"What's the Ood?"

"Oh they're just Ood-"

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sylvia, Donna's Mother walked up, and frowned at the Doctor. "You. But- Get out of here."

"Merry Christmas." was all the Doctor said in reply.

"Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?" she asked, and The Doctor nodded.

"I'll just be going then." he said. He wasn't surprised when Wilfred followed him into the TARDIS, amid shouts from Sylvia.

"Naismith." The Doctor said, flipping switches, "and yes, it's bigger on the inside."

"I thought it would be cleaner." was all Wilfred said as he looked around, and the Doctor pretended to be highly offended, although he wasn't really.

"Cleaner? I could take you home right now!" The Doctor waggled his finger at Wilfred.

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, why can't you go and save Rose?"

" I can't go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?"

"Not a word."

"Good. ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

"Doctor!" Rose screamed the moment she woke up. She was in a cell, that was all she knew, and honestly, she wanted to put her head into her arms and sob.

She was Rose Tyler though. The Bad Wolf. She wasn't about to lay down and give up now was she? How would that make the Doctor proud.

"The not so human girl awakes." a black girl sneered, and Rose realised all to soon that she was in a glass dome, like some pet.

"What do you mean?" she pounded on the glass, "I'm human, just like you! Let me go!"

"No." a scientist, a fat man stuffed in a white coat came up to the side of the dome. "You're not human, my dear. A whole new species in fact, and I am not from Earth." he paused, "I have memorised every single species in the galaxy, but you don't exist. Can't exist. My dear, you're are as far from human as a single being can get."


	9. What the hell Jack?

_**I tried my best with this chapter. End of Time is hard. Especially when you never want to see it again.**_

_**but on a happier note, 2 days until the 50th!**_

_**I won't see it until the 25th though, in movie theaters, SO NO SPOILERS.**_

_**I really want to see it without knowing everything. **_

Rose was dragged along, in a strait-jacket of all things, behind some snooty girl who was calling Rose her "Alien Pet". It was a good thing Rose's mouth was gagged because she had some pretty foul words for the girl that was pulling her around on a leash. The Master was next to her, also in a strait-jacket, but he was being treated like some extra-special celebrity/prisoner.

"Demonstrate." A tall commanding man said, and Rose figured he ran the place. As soon as she walked through the doors, she wanted to run. Something about it spelled, L-E-T-S K-I-L-L R-O-S-E B-E-C-A-U-S-E -S-H-E-'-S -A-N A-L-I-E-N N-O-W.

When the man said those words, electricity surged between two gigantic grey gate things. Rose automatically hated the sight of those gates, something to do with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Oh that's not from Earth." The Master said, voicing Rose's thoughts. "Just like her apparently." he looked back a little bit at Rose and she tensed. Honestly, she was trying to keep the whole "Alien now" topic off her mind because every time she thought that, she felt like she was going to throw up. That, or kill the Doctor.

"And neither are you." the man said, "A perfect combination, don't you think?"

"Er... Excuse me sir?" a tall man with floppy dark hair asked, "if I could check the basement? We're getting a power fluctuation on the power cords."

"Of course."

"Miss Adams, if you could bring the power statistics..."

* * *

"Who the hell is he?" Rossiter was frantic. "What if he finds out?" he babbled on, "An expert, they said. Well what sort of expert? Who is he?"

Adams, a short blonde woman with a temper looked exasperated. "I don't know. According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country." she gagged slightly, "I am choking on this thing. Sorry." she pressed a button on her watch and the woman was gone, in her true form. "Oh by the saints that's better. These people are so flat!" The man pressed his button too.

"But what do we do?" he definitely was the more nervous one of the group, "We were so close. I almost had it working!"

"What if this visitor is some sort of genius?" The woman asked, thinking, "Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need."

* * *

Rose couldn't hear what they were talking about. She was sitting on the floor, trying to avoid this "Girls" strokes of her hair, and her constant tugging of the leash around her neck. Rose bit her lip. She couldn't talk, her hands were bound, how was she going to escape?

* * *

"We've moved! We've really moved!"

"You should stay here." The Doctor replied, having second thoughts about taking the old man.

"Not bloody likely."

"And don't swear." the Doctor continued on. "Hold on." he pointed the TARDIS key at the machine itself, and it disappeared. He continued on to the mansion like nothing had happened, occasionally ducking out the way of guards. He needed to find Rose and the Master.

"That book said he's a billionaire." Wilfred muttered uneasily as they ducked out of view of another patrol.

* * *

"And the multiple overshots have triplicated." Adams said, safe in her basement room.

"Nice defense systems." the Doctor said, sliding into the room.

"Hello. Sorry." Wilfred said.

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place." The Doctor said very fast, but in a straight forward and brisk voice, "And I have someone to get back, so I'd be careful."

"I'm sorry, what's a shimmer?" Adams asked innocently. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, and she turned green.

"Shimmer." he said.

"Oh my lord, she's a cactus!" Wilfred said.

* * *

"Now please, is it done?" the man asked, and Rose struggled. They'd let the Master near a computer, and that was bad bad bad news. That was the worse news you could give her- She was yanked backwards by her leash and out of the room, by a guard. He undid the gag from her mouth and released her from the strait-jacket.

She responded by punching him in the face.

A giant whirring sound came from the room behind her and she made to jump in there and stop it, but the fallen guard dragged her backwards.

"Now, come on Rosie." an all to familiar voice whispered in her ear, "You really wouldn't hurt your old friend now would you?" Captain Jack Harkness said.

* * *

"He's got it working, but how?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular.

"What are you doing here?" a tall thin man demanded, looking alarmed as he saw the green Adams.

"Shimmer!" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the man, and he to, turned into a giant cactus thing. "Now tell me quickly, what's going on up there? The Master, what's he working on?"

* * *

"Jack?" Rose hissed, "What the hell are you-" Jack put a finger to her lips.

"No time Rosie, we've got to go in-"

"There." she said, and grinned, "and create hell am I correct?" he too, grinned.

"You betcha." he said.

* * *

"But I checked the readings! He's done good work." Rossiter was going crazy.

"Who are you, though? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." the Doctor was still hunched over the computer, a frown on his face.

"No that's a Zocci."

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different."

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." Adams continued.

"But what does it do?" The Doctor asked, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Well it mends." Rossiter said, "It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"There's got to be more," The Doctor muttered, "The Master wouldn't do something small."

"So that things a sickbed?" Wilfred asked.

"More or less." Adams responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," Wilfred said, "Pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

"Well it's made to heal whole planets." Adams said, and the Doctor began to run.

* * *

Rose, in her new guard uniform, slipped by the other guards with Jack, her eyes fixed on the man, who Jack said his name was Naismith, and his senseless drone. Jack had also said, along with cheesy pick up lines, that Torchwood decided to get themselves involved when he acquired the gate.

"Where's the Doc-"

"TURN OFF THE GATES!" the Doctor yelled, running into the room.

"Where do you think?" Rose said sarcastically, and threw off her helmet. "Oi! Stupid alien!" the Doctor looked towards her, "We're surrounded, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Rose." the Doctor sounded relieved.

"And Jack!" jack added,a nd the Doctor groaned.

"Don't even try flirting with Rose-"

"Doctor." Rose said, "Priorities." he looked around and saw all the guns pointed at them.

"Whatever you do, keep him away from the gate." The Doctor said warningly, putting his hands up.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master said, and with one tug of his shoulders, he broke free of his restraints and jumped into the gate.

* * *

_**YAY! Sweeet Love you all and NO SPOILERS ON ANY REVIEW PLEASE**_


	10. Rose Tyler, I love you

_**I've seen the 50th! I put a tiny reference in here, it won't spoil anything, you probably won't even notice if you haven't seen the 50th. Anywho, I suck at writing Jack Harkness. Sorry.**_

_**and this is a short chapter because I've finished End of Time part 1!**_

_**WOOP!**_

* * *

"Turn off the gate right now!" The Doctor yelled, Rose, Jack, and Wilfred flanking him.

"Homeless was I? Destitute and dying? Well look at me now!" the last part was in a shriek, and the Doctor nodded at Jack, who pulled Rose back away from the Master.

"Doctor!" she shrieked, "Jack let me go! Please, Doctor, don't send me away again." she was crying now, and the Doctor didn't look at her.

"Say it Doctor." Jack, of all people, said.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor turned around, "I love you." Rose cried even harder.

"Than don't send me away!" she cried, "I love you too!"

"Take her to the Cacti." the Doctor replied, and somehow Jack knew what he was talking about, and dragged Rose away, who was still screaming her head off.

"How nice of you Doctor." the Master says, "Getting away the woman you love before the bomb falls." he grinned, but it fade, "I know what you did to Gallifrey." he snarled, "and now, the only people could help with the drums in my head are gone!" he looked positivly mad, "So it's really your fault isn't Doctor?"

"He's inside my head!" someone called, "He's in my head!"

"Get out of here!" the Doctor yelled. "No more!"

"No more!" Rose screamed from the doorway where she was being dragged off, "NO MORE!"

"Doctor, Doctor, there's this face." Wilfred cried, and clutched at his head.

"What can you see?!" The Doctor yelled as Jack fell to the ground as well, and Rose, angry and free raced back towards him.

"It's him!" Jack yelled.

"It's him!" Wilfred cried, "It's him!" Everyone's heads in the room began to shake, as if it was changing.

"Get Jack!" the Doctor yelled to Rose, he and Rose were the only ones not changing, and she and the Doctor dragged Jack and Wilfred into the radiation chambers on the side of the room, protecting who knows what, but the Doctor knew how to use them. Rose stepped outside of the chamber as soon as she was done, and smiled grimly at the Doctor.

"It can't hurt me can it?" she asked, "I'm not human anymore."

"Fifty seconds and counting." the Master said, and Rose and the Doctor made sure Jack, who looked pretty angry, and Wilfred were securely stuck in the sealed off radiation chamber, before standing to face the Master.

"Fifty seconds to what?" Rose yelled.

"You're going to love this." the Master said, and Rose frowned.

"I have a feeling I won't actually." Rose said.

* * *

"He was hiding the codes! Why isn't it affecting us?" Rossiter asked.

"It's set for humans." Adams said, a shaky tone in her voice.

* * *

Donna Noble frantically dialed her grandfather's number as Shaun and Mum's faces begin to spin, right in front of her, as if they were changing.

"Hello? Oh God, Donna?" Wilfred asked, and Donna felt a small bit of relaxation pass over her.

"It's Mum and Shaun. There's something wrong with them!" she backed up.

"There's this face!" her Mum said.

* * *

Everyone was the Master. Every face Rose turned to, every single face, spare her's, the Doctors, Jacks and WIlfreds.

"They're all him." she whispered, horrified and the Doctor took her hand.

"THEY'RE ALL ME NOW!" the Master cried,"ALL OF THEM!"

"Like hell." Rose and Jack said at the same time, even if he was trapped in a glass cage and she was not.

"Oh but don't you see? I've won!" the Master clapped his hands, "GET THEM BOYS!" The Master's descended upon them.

_**Sorry if it's not the most detailed, but seriously, I can't watch End of Time again.**_

**_SPOILERSSPOILERFOR50THSPOILERS_**

**_ok. Let's talk about how AMAZING THAT WAS. LIKE WHAT. I loved almost all of it, the thing I didn't like was no actual Rose:( but David and Matt were brilliant together! I like John Hurt more than I thought I would, he was kinda like the adult to the five year olds 11 and 10 were being._**

**_So I had a mind blown thought while writing this, (and this is actually why I added the whole 'No More'" thing in. The Day of the Doctor has already happened for them, they just can't remember! Assuming I get that far, "(lot's of writing) that would be so much fun to write._**

**_Two Roses. Three Doctors. One impossible girl. I hope I get that far. _**

**_SPOILERSOVERSPOILERSODBSJGL _**

**_K. As always, review, and please leave suggestions! I have some of it planned out, and it doesn't mean all requests will be written, but it's always nice:)_**

**_Sage_**


	11. Returning

_**Longer than usual just for you guys:) reached over a hundred follows today, I nearly died.**_

_**My dad asked me if any people were following were following it, and I was like um... *checks thing* 110 OMG WHAT.**_

_**Might be a double update, but don't get hopes up it depends on how soon Thanksgiving dinner is... Yes I'm American.**_

* * *

Rose hated being tied up. She could only squirm as she watched the Doctor being bound to a slab of metal, while she, Jack, and Wilfred were tied to chairs.

"Now then. I've got a planet to run!" The Master clapped his hands. "Is everyone ready?"

"Six billion," said the former Mr. Naismith, "seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand and three hundred and thirty eight versions of us!"

"That's bloody brilliant." Rose said, before she was gagged for 'offending the Master'. Wilfred's phone began to chime and they all went white. That only meant one thing, Donna was calling, and she hadn't changed.

"How is that possible?" the Master asked,"How is that ringing?"

"Probably just one of those machine calls." Jack said in an off hand voice. The Master approaced Wilfred and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Donna?" he asked, reading the caller ID, "Who is Donna?" Rose's face went white. Donna wasn't human anymore. How could they be as stupid as to forget that?

"She's no one. Just leave it." Wilfred said, begged.

"Gramps!" Donna's panicked voice came through the speaker, "Gramps everyones changing!"

"Why didn't she change?" The Master asked, looking from Rose, to Wilfred, to Jack, who looked just plain confused, and than to the Doctor, who looked determined.

"I can see them again!" Donna screamed, her voice emiting from the speaker the only sound in the room. "The monsters!"

"Donna don't think about them!" Wilfred cried and Rose shut her eyes, she couldn't plug her ears, couldn't block out her screams.

"My head it... it hurts!" There was silence.

"Donna! Donna love!"

"Did you honestly think I'd leave my best friend without a defense mechanism?" the Doctor asked, and Rose grinned at him. Thank god.

"What happened?" Jack asked, but he shook his head. Another time than.

"Where is your TARDIS?" the Master demanded, abandoning the topic of Donna to their relief.

"Like he's gonna tell you." Jack and Rose (who tried to speak through her gag) said at the same time.

"You could be so wonderful." the Doctor said quietly, and Rose left all amusment behind as she stared into his old eyes. He was in pain, she could see that, every single moment with this man was putting him in more pain.

"Where is it?" the Master demanded again.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough." Rose felt Jack's lips tickling her ear as he leaned in to whisper something to her.

"Taller than the Master." he muttered, jerking his head towards one of the guards. She just jerked her head. How was that important?

"Listen to it. Listen!" the Master cried.

"Then's let find it. You and me."

"Except-" the Master broke off, "Oh!" he looked delighted, "It's her! You've proven it with your words." he grinned. "if you don't tell me where the TARDIS is, she dies." a guard hauled Rose to her feet and pressed a gun to her head.

"Rose!"

"Don't you dare." she said, as one of the guards tore the gag out of her mouth, presumably so they could hear her scream. "Don't you dare tell him where the TARDIS is." she was shaking, this isn't what she had bargained for. "I'm not worth that." she squeezed her eyes shut. "Everything dies. Everything falls." she pressed her lips together.

"I need that technology Doctor. Tell me or she dies."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh you're so stupid." The Doctor said, and Rose opened her mouth in outrage.

"OI!"

"I wasn't talking about you." the Doctor rolled his eyes. "You see, Master," Rose glared, "You really should notice that a guard is taller than everyone else, seeing as they're all you." Then the Master was knocked out by a cactus. Rose never thought she'd think that.

" God." the cactus said, "I've never hit anything in my life!"

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilfred cried.

"That's cacti." the Doctor corrected.

"That's racist!"

* * *

They hadn't quite managed to get the Doctor off his lab slab. So they were wheeling him towards the basement.

"NO NOT THE STAIRS!" he cried, but T_hump! Thump! Thump!_ "We need to get back to the TARDIS!"

"We're going to our ship!" Adams yelled as they entered the basement, "Clara have you got the teleports ready?" A short slim woman nodded.

"Clara Oswin Oswald at your service!" she said, gripping the Doctor and Rose's hands in hers tightly,"Mind you, you haven't met me yet, but..." she trailed off, "Just in for a few minutes thats what he told me."

"Who told you?" Rose asked, but they were teleported.

* * *

When Rose stood up, in what must be the Cacti's ship, she looked around for the girl Clara. _He told me_. What did she mean by that?

"We've got to close the ship down!' The Doctor yelled, and Rose jumped up after him.

"No chance mate. We're going home." Rossiter began, but-The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls and the lights went out.

"Oh no you're not." he said. "We're staying here."

"This is the thanks we get for saving you?" Adams demanded. "We can't get back down to Earth now anyways."

"Yep!" The Doctor said cheekily, and stalked out of the main control room. Knowing she probably shouldn't, Rose followed him.

* * *

"How are you?" she asked, there was no point in asking him what was wrong, it was pretty obvious from the state the world was in. They were in what she assumed to be the viewing room, full of steps and windows and computers. He was sitting down on one of the steps, staring broodily out at the Earth.

"Okay." he said, and she slipped down next to him.

"I'm just okay too." she said, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "because that's not what okay means is it?" she felt his body shake slightly, as if he was suppressing a sob, or a laugh.

"If we don't stop this, the Earth is gonna burn." he said, and she moved to stand near the window.

"Like Gallifrey?" she asked, and his eyes blazed. "I can see it in your eyes." she whispreed, and reached up to touch his face, but he drew back.

"And it would all be my fault." he said, "again."

"OI!" she said, annoyed. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Rose-"

"No!" she said, suddenly angry. "I was left on a parallel world for three years, and I didn't even hear the end of that sentence until Jack made you don't hear me complaining about how everything is your fault!"

"Rose." he said, just her name, and she, against her will, felt tears prickling her ears. "Come here." he drew her towards him, and pressed his lips against hers.

She had waited so long to do this, and she pressed herself against him, winding her fingers through his wonderful, wonderful hair. His hands were on her waist, and she finally knew what it was like to kiss a time lord when she wasn't possessed. He was her Doctor, and he was the best thing that had ever happened in her dull life (sorry Mickey), he had taken her away, showed her the world. She could feel tears running down her face, she had waited so long to find him again, all those years in the other universe. A universe where the only blue box she saw was just that, a box.

He was her madman.

"About time!" Jack said from behind them, and they both whipped around. "I told Martha I could do it!" he grinned, "The Jack Master is back at work."

"You and Martha?" the Doctor asked, and Rose was just as confused as he was.

"Yep." Jack grinned. "Oh, and while you two are busy snogging, Wilfred is in shock."

* * *

They followed Jack, the Doctor gripping Rose's hand as if he would never let it go. Wilfred was standing in front of a very small window, staring in awe at the suspended Earth.

"But we're in space!" Wilfred said.

"Yep." Rose said, popping her P.

"What are we gonna do now than?" Adams demanded, "You've left us with no power!"

"So they couldn't track us." The Doctor explained. He let go of Rose's hand and knelt by the machine. "Let's see if we can get this working again."

"Doctor look!" Rose cried, pointing towards what looked like a white star falling towards the Earth.

"It's starting." the Doctor said gravely, and Rose followed Adams towards a diffrent part of the ship to check on something. Wilfred knelt beside the Doctor.

"Got this old ship mending?" he asked, and the Doctor sighed.

"Managed to fix the heating, that's about it." he leaned back, and watched as Jack tossed Rose, who had just come back, over his shoulder, and carried her away, their shrieks of laughter echoing back. Trust those two to make things even crazier.

"I've always dreamed of a view like that." Wilfred was waving towards the Earth, but the Doctor was watching Rose as she playfully hit Jack, her blonde hair swaying slightly as she moved.

"Yeah." he said.

"I'm an astronaut!" Wilfred laughed, "Look at that." The Doctor laughed too, smiling a little. "My wife's buried down there." he said in a more somber note, "Do you think it changed her?"

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said.

"No, it's not your fault. At least you got her safe." he nodded his head towards Rose, who had a pistol clutched in her grip, and Jack was showing her the correct way to fire it. The Doctor shuddered, "her and Donna."

"Isn't it my fault though?" the Doctor asked, "Isn't everything?"

"1948 I was over there." Wilfred pointed to England. "Skinny little idiot I was..." he trailed off and the Doctor took off his glasses.

"I kissed Rose." he said out of the blue. "I should have done it sooner."

"Well at least you did it." Wilfred said.

"No, you don't understand." the Doctor stood up. "My time, as this Doctor, is running out." he sighed, "she will knock four times. I can only assume that means Rose."

"It's all the Master's fault though." Wilfred said, "Not hers."

"I know that." the Doctor said, "and I know I can't tell her."

"War is hard." Wilfred said, "and you have gotta kill the Master." he pressed a gun in the Doctor's hand. The Doctor dropped it as if it was on fire, and grimaced. "When you're old you understand that."

"I'm older than you." the Doctor said, and Wilfred scoffed.

"No way." he said, and the Doctor chuckled.

"I'm 906."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We must look like insects to you." Wilfred picked up the gun.

"I think you look like giants." the Doctor said, looking back towards Rose, who was beginning to walk back towards them.

"Oh just take the gun Doctor. Please." the Doctor shook his head.

"Never."

"But... if you take it-"

"You had that gun in the mansion." the Doctor said, "You could have shot the Master then and there. Why didn't you?"

"To scared, I suppose." Wilfred said looking down at the gun.

"I'd be proud." the Doctor said. "If you were my Dad."

"Than listen to your Father," Rose said from behind them, "I know you hate guns, I do too, but you need to protect yourself." the Doctor took the gun, but cast it back down.

"Never." Rose sighed.

"Almost thought I convinced you there." she threw her gun down on top of his. "Than I won't either."

"No-"

"If you aren't, then I won't either." she gave him a brief hug, his pink and yellow...alien? "We'll figure it out." she said.

"A star fell from the sky." The Master's voice echoed, and Rose looked around, panicked.

"What?" she gasped.

"It's an open broadcast!" Adams explained as she dragged her partner away from the controls, "Don't respond or they can find us."

"Don't you want to know where from?" The Master asked, and Rose gripped the Doctor's hand. He gripped it tightly, staring upwards at the speaker that terrible voice was emitting from. "Because now it all makes sense. The whole of my life, my destiny! The star was a diamond. And that diamond was a white point star!" The Doctor went white. "And I can use it as a lifeline!"

"What does he mean Doctor?" Rose demanded. The Doctor looked terrified as he let go of her hand and backed up, his brown eyes wide. Rose was quite nervous for him, and tried to follow his progress, but was held back by Jack.

"The white point star is only found on one planet." the Doctor said in a shaky voice, "Gallifrey. The timelords are returning."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN.**_

_**How did you like their kisses? Wooooooop.**_


	12. Allons-y!

_**This ends really mean. I'll do a double update just because of that:) **_

_**That and I'm so close. I feel I'm better at writing eleven (even though ten in my fav) and I'm closssse.**_

* * *

"But that's good isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, your people are returning." Wilfred said. The Doctor didn't answer but jumped up and grabbed the gun, clenching the metal device in his hands as if it could bite him.

"But all the Time Lords are dead." Jack said, obviously not understanding.

"Inside the Time war." the Doctor said, his voice and eyes hard as rock. "The whole war was time locked. Sealed in a time bubble. No a bubble, but think of it as a bubble. Nothing can get in, or out of a Time bubble."

"Well than we should throw a party!" Jack said, pulling Rose to her feet.

"No party." the Doctor said.

"But you always said your people were wonderful." Rose softly said.

"That's how I chose to remember them!" he was practically yelling, "The Timelords of old. But then they went to war! The endless war! And it changed them, just like human wars changed humans. Right to the core. You've seen my enemies Rose. The Time Lords are one percent more dangerous than them!"

"Time Lords?" Adams asked. "What Lords?"

"Right. you." The Doctor pointed towards her. "This is a salvage ship right? You're scanning for asteroid junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So you've got asteroid lasers!" Jack and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled."

"Consider them unfrazzled!" the Doctor cried, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the controls. They popped to life with a fiz. "Fixed a little more than the heating." he pointed towards Adams, "You, I need you for navigation!" he pointed towards Rossiter, "You, get in the laserpod! Jack, go with him." those two sprinted off.

"Now they can see us!" Adams cried, and Wilfred and Rose stood, flanking the Doctor.

"Oh yes." the Doctor grinned.

"This is my ship!" Adams commanded, "Step away from the controls!"

"Theres an old Earth saying, captain." Rose knew where this was going. "A phrase of great wisdom and consolation to the soul in times of need."

"What's that?"

"ALLONS-Y!" Rose and the Doctor yelled at the same time, as he pulled back on the controls, sending the ship spiraling towards Earth.

"Come on." the Doctor urged the controls forward.

"They're gonna send missiles." Rose said.

"Of course they will!" he said.

"You're mental!" Adams screamed.

"Yes he is!" Rose laughed as they broke through the atmosphere, even though she had been traveling with the Doctor for about two months now, she had missed this so much. It wasn't the same, working for Torchwood.

"We've got missiles!" Adams screamed, looking at the scanner.

"Get ready boys!" the Doctor yelled into a megaphone by his mouth, and Rose could hear Jack and Rossiter grumbling.

"Oh I wish Donna could see me now." they heard Wilfred say as they blew up a missile.

"There's more." Adams said, "Sixteen more."

"Than you two," the Doctor shouted, "Get on the rear lasers!" Sixteen missiles blew up around them, and Rose let out a loud woop.

"Lock on the navigation!"

"Where to?"

"The Naismith mansion."

"How close?" Rose asked, over the roaring wind.

"Fifty clicks." Adams said, "We are going to stop, aren't we Doctor?"

"Doctor?" Wilfred said, "You said you were going to die." Rose looked alarmed.

"What does he mean?" she asked, her eyes showing betrayal.

"I won't let you down now sir, if this is it." Wilfred contiuned.

"Take them home." the Doctor said to Adams, before pulling up a hatch in the ship and jumping down, through the roof of the mansion.

"Not without me." Rose said, and before anyone could stop her, she jumped after him.

The Doctor looked weakly up at Rassilon, his metal monster clutched in his hand. No more. He was thrown back against the floor when someone landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" Rose said, before helping him to his feet. "You look like hell." she said, and judging by her cut up face, he couldn't imagine what his must look like.

"My Lord Doctor, My Lord Master." a high commanding voice said from behind them, "and the Bad Wolf." It was clear to Rose that he was the leader. The leader of these Time Lords, who were starting to file in behind him. The room couldn't possibly contain all of them.

"Listen to me!" The Doctor yelled, "You can't!"

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon continued on.

"Oh he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?" the Doctor asked, a sad, cold tone in his voice. It was beautiful. Rose thought as she looked at the Time Lords in front of her. Beautiful and terrible. Terrible because they couldn't stay, because the Doctor would have to kill them again.

"Hey! No." the Master said from behind them, coming into view. "Hey! That's mine. Hush." he put his finger to his lips. "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord." Rose stared at the Doctor. That would mean she would be all alone, utterly alone, with no idea how to stop the Master. "Oh yes, Mister President sir, standing there al noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." Rassilon simply held up a metal cylinder, and everyones head began to shake again.

"No! No stop it!' the Master cried, but everyone was themselves.

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon commanded, and everyone dropped to their knees, worshipping the Time Lords.

"No, that's fine." the Master was calm again. "That's good because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that."

"What approach?" Rose demanded.

"Ah, the half TARDIS girl." he grimaced, "The girl never supposed to be made. How can one be half machine?" Rose looked shocked. She really wasn't human. She was half TARDIS. "Her life tied to the Doctors. She dies when he does."

"I die on my own command." Rose said, and took the gun from the Doctor's. "Not because someone else does."

"The approach is beginning. Can't you feel it little girl?" Rassilion asked.

"What is it?" the Master had joined their flanks.

"Gallifrey." the Doctor responded, "RUN!" people began to run as the Doctor yelled. "RUN!"

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side!" the Master cried. A technician pounded on the glass door of the radiation chamber. Rose immediately swapped herself out with him, trapping herself in the glass cage, but saving that innocent man. The Doctor didn't see her, he probably assumed she had run away.

"But this is wonderful. Time Lords restored?" the Master asked the Doctor.

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born." Rose watched the Doctor and his hard eyes as he turned them on the Time Lords. "But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending." Immediately Rose hated herself for locking herself in the glass cage, now she couldn't help the Doctor!

"My kind of world." the Master grinned.

"Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that."

"We will initiate the Final Sanction." Rassilon cut in, "The End of Time will come at my rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"That's sucide!"

"We will asend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"Don't you see?" the Doctor said in a quiet scary voice, "That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." No More.

"Then take me with you!" The Master screamed, "Lord President. Let me ascend into glory."

"You are diseased. Albeit, a disease of our own making. No more." Rose could only watch as he picked up the gun she had dropped and turned it one the President.

"Choose your enemy well." Rassilon said, "We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the president." the Master said "Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours." The Doctor whipped around and pointed his gun at the Master. "He is to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." Rose felt a tear slip down her face. He should never have had to choose. ""You never would you coward. Go on then. Do it!" he snarled the last word, and the Doctor aimed the gun at the president once more. ""Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link! Kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon asked. Rose saw the Doctor's eyes focus on a woman behind the president, and she saw his teeth clench.

"Get out of the way." the Doctor said, whipping back to the Master, who jumped back. The Doctor shot the diamond, which was radiating energy. "Back to the Time War." he said, as the diamond exploded, and the Time Lords began to fall back, "Back to hell."

"You'll die with me Doctor." Rassilon said, and Rose cried out, banging her fists against the glass.

"I know." he said. Rassilon aimed his metal cylinder at the Doctor and Rose screamed louder.

"Get out of the way." the Master said, and began to blast Rassilon with bolts of energy, "ALL MY LIFE. ONE TWO THREE FOUR." The rest of the TimeLords, Rassilon and the Master disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm alive." the Doctor said, "I'm alive." Rose raised her hand. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

* * *

**_*Cries* David Tennant come back! PLEEEEEASE._**


	13. I'mCRASHING

"Doctor? Are they gone now?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said softly.

"This thing is making some weird sort of noise." Rose said, looking behind her nervously.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bold running. It's gone into overload." he said, and he sounded more depressed than she had ever heard him.

"That's bad isn't it?" she groaned.

"No, because all of the excess radiation gets vented into there." he tapped on the glass. "Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing."

"I better get out of this thing than." she poked her tongue out her mouth and smiled.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." he held up his sonic screwdriver, "Even this would set it off." Rose's mouth fell open. This is where she would die.

"I'm sorry we didn't get more time." she cried, resting her head on the glass.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Yes you are." she said, "Go find someone else to travel with. I'll be fine."

"Ok, right then I will." he voice was pained, "because you had to go in there didn't you? You had to be my stubborn Rose and save lives. You couldn't have just ran like I told you to when we first met."

"No. Leave me." she said, tears streaming down her face. "Really."

"But you are so important." he said, "and me? I could do so much more! So much more!" he paced around the room. "But this is what I get. My reward." he pushed everything off a desk, several pots hit the floor and shattered, "AND IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed, "Not when I just plucked up the courage to kiss you. Not when-" he broke off and approached the glass, "Oh I've lived to long."

"No! Doctor please no. Please!" Rose was screaming to.

"Rose Tyler, it's my honor. I love you." he opens the booth, and it unlocked Rose's side. She ran to his side, he was writhing in pain and it was all her fault. She was sobbing, yanking on the door handle, but it was pointless. The lights went off.

"Doctor?" she asked, as he stood up.

"Hi." he said, walking out of the booth.

"You're still you." she said.'

"The systems dead. I absorbed it all. Whole things kaput. Now it opens of course." he rolled his eyes.

"You still look like hell." she said, and the Doctor rubbed his face, and his cuts vanished. "Your face."

"It's started." he pulled her in close, "only you Rose." he murmured into her hair.

* * *

"I told you to stay behind!" Mickey said as Martha ran right up behind him. They hit right in an alcove, hiding from the Sontarans.

"Well you looked like you needed help." she said, "Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance." She flipped her braided hair over her shoulder and flashed him a grin.

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for married woman."

"Well then, you shouldn't have married me." Mickey grinned back at her.

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know we're here."

"Mickey." Martha said, distracted by something directly in front of them. The Doctor and Rose stood on the catwalk, and Rose was crying, while the Doctor saluted them. Mickey pulled Martha close while the familiar sounds of the TARDIS vanishing filled their ears.

* * *

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive." Luke chatted into his phone, "Mum still doesn't know what happened. Mister Smith put out this story that the Wifi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face-" a car nearly hit him, but a man in a long coat pulled him out of the way. "But it's-" the Doctor walked back towards the TARDIS. "MUM!" he called, and Sarah Jane ran out.

"What? What-" the Doctor waved goodbye.

* * *

Jack Harkness sat in the alien bar the cactus had left him in, and stared at his drink. The barman put a piece of paper in front of him.

"From the man over there." Jack looked around and saw the Doctor and Rose, holding hands, but Rose was crying.

_His name is Alonso_. The paper said, and Jack looked over to see a young, attractive man staring back. He saluted the Doctor.

* * *

"I just wanted to give you this." the Doctor said, handing Sylvia and Wilfred Noble an envelope. "Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lively mab. Geoffrey Noble his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me." Sylvia was nearly in tears and Rose stared at beautiful Donna in her wedding dress.

* * *

The last one was a treat for Rose. She peeked out from where she was hiding behind the Doctor, and fought back tears.

"I'm late now." her younger self complained, "I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me and everything. This is your fault!" Rose felt tears slip down her face faster as she observed her Mum.

"No, it's not, It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then said his axle broke."

"Get rid of him Mum, he's useless."

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better."

"Don't be like that! You never know. There could be someone out there."

"Maybe one day. Happy new year!"

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night."

"Try and stop me." Rose watched her Mum walk off, and almost didn't notice her younger self turn around when the Doctor groaned.

"You alright Mate?"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied, and Rose stayed more firmly behind the Doctor.

"Too much to drink?" she asked.

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home." she said, laughing.

"Yeah." the Doctor grinned.

"Anyways, Happy New Year!"

"and you. What year is this?"

"Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January First." Rose mouthed the words along with her younger self.

"2005." the Doctor chuckled, and Rose smiled. "Tell you what, I bet you're gonna have a really great year."

"Yeah? See you!"

* * *

"I don't want to go." he said, holding up his hand, which was glowing. Rose backed up.

"Than don't go!" she cried. He exploded in golden energy, and the TARDIS literally began to blow up, he was screaming and so was she, as he was replaced with a man with floppy brown hair, blue green eyes, hardly any eyebrows, and quite a large chin. Rose backed up even further, avoiding all the fires.

"Legs!" the Doctor felt his legs, "I've got legs! Good. Arms." he held his hands out in front of him for inspection, "Oooo. Fingers. Lot's of fingers." he felt his ears, and other facial features. "Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair." he felt his hair "I'm a girl!" he cried in panic, but felt his throat, "No I'm not a girl. Good thing huh?" he winked at Rose, "and still not ginger! And something else.." he thought, "Something important... I'm-"

"Crashing!" Rose screamed at him.

"HA! Crashing! GERONIMO!"

"AHHHHHEEEEEK!" Rose screamed.

* * *

**_So I'm writing this and than I thought, wait a second, hasn't the Doctor regenerated like 13 times. Counting John Hurt, and the time he was shot by a dalek but didn't change his face._**

**_HMMMM._**


	14. Amelia Pond

BANG! The Doctor was hanging on his the tips of his fingers to the TARDIS and Rose was desperately trying to pull him up, to no avail. Her hair was flying everywhere, her cuts were stinging from the wind, there were still tears in her eyes from her Doctor's goodbye, and the TARDIS was crashing. With a grunt she pulled him back in, closed the doors. They both collapsed against the doors, exhaustion taking it's toll.

* * *

"Dear Santa," little Amelia Pond prayed to the big bellied man who always brought her such wonderful gifts. Surely he could help her with this. "Thank you for the dolls and pencils and fish." she paused for a moment, was she waking him up with her noisy little prayers? "It's Easter now, so I hope I'm not waking you." she added, just in case. "But honest, it is an emergency." her eyes strayed to the problem, "There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack," her stupid Aunt and her stupider sense, "but I know it's not." she lifted her eyes back to the ceiling, "There are voices at night, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-" a large crash sounded from her front yard, and she jumped up and sprinted to the window. She grabbed her hand flashlight, pulled on her red rain boots, and dashed outside to find a blue police box, tipped on it's side. "Thank you Santa." she whispered.

* * *

Rose was thrown back against the console. The Doctor was thrown into the swimming pool.

"We must have been thrown on her back end!" the new Doctor cried, and he helped her throw the doors open. "Shall we see where we've crashed?" he asked, and she nodded. It was getting rather hard to breathe in here. They climbed out, and a little girl with a flashlight stared at them, her mouth wide open.

"Could I have an apple?" the Doctor asked, "All I can think about, apples. That and kissing Rose. I love apples. And Rose. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." Rose put her hand over his mouth before he could overwhelm the small girl.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked in a scottish accent. Were they in Scotland then?

"Just had a fall." the Doctor said, rubbing his head. "All the way down there to the library. Hell of a climb back up. Rose got the easier route."

"But you're soaking wet." the girl said.

"He was in the swimming pool." Rose said, trying in vain to nurse the worst of her cuts.

"But he said he was in the library-"

"There is a swimming pool in the library." the Doctor said, grinning.

"Are you a policeman?" the girl asked, and the Doctor looked pleased. He didn't really look like a police man, Rose thought. He was adorable though, in that childish, cute, alien sort of way, with his blue green eyes, hardly any eyebrows, floppy hair and large chin. He was slim, not as skinny as before but not fat, and sadly, did not have as good of hair. She broke her attention away from the Doctor and back to the girl.

"Why?" Rose crouched by the girl, "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked.

"What crack-" she was broken off by the Doctor's cry of pain.

"Doctor!" she said, and went to help him up.

"Completely-" he expelled a burst of golden energy.

"Who are you?" the little girl spoke without fear, even though a strange man had just fallen in her front yard.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." he rubbed his hands together, "Does it scare you?"

"No."

"Yes." Rose said truthfully, and he looked over at her with a sorry look in his eyes.

"No, The crack in your wall, does it scare you?" he pulled Rose to her feet, and took her hand.

"Yes."

"Well no time to lose!" he dragged Rose off towards the house, "Come on honey, we have an adventure!"

* * *

The Doctor spat the apple out. "That's disgusting, what is that?"

"That's an apple Doctor." Rose said slowly.

"Apple's are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them." the little girl said.

"Try yogurt?" Rose asked, and the Doctor nodded energetically.

"Yogurts my favorite!" The yogurt was spit out immediately. "Ew it's just stuff with bits."

"You said it was your favorite."

"New taste buds." he opened his mouth, "See?"

The bacon was spat out again.

Beans were evil.

Bread and butter was thrown out a window.

This whole time Rose was watching this, every second made her ache for her old Doctor. The one with great hair and was rude. The one with the pinstriped suit and tie. It was her fault too, again, that he regenerated. On top of all that, she was half a bloody TARDIS! What was she supposed to make of that? She watched with a vague interest as the Doctor began to eat fish fingers and custard, which was gross.

She took some of the little girls icecream instead, enjoying something normal.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Amelia Pond." the little girl took another content lick of her ice cream.

"That's a brilliant name, Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale." he smiled, and beckoned to Rose. "She's upset with me."

"No I'm not." Rose protested, but he nodded.

"I changed my face." he shook his head, "I think she thinks I've gone and abandoned her. Only person she has left, gone." he seemed to think for a second, "Where are your parents?"

"Don't have a Mum and Dad, just an Aunt." Amelia said sadly.

"I don't even have an aunt."

"I used to have a Mum and Dad, and little brother..." Rose trailed off, looking at her hand grasped in the Doctor's.

"You're lucky." Amelia said, responding to which one they didn't know.

"I know." the Doctor responded for Rose, "So, your aunt, where is she?"

"Out." Amelia said, licking her ice cream.

"And she left you here, all alone?" Rose asked in disbelief. And she'd thought her Mum was a lax parent.

"I'm not scared."

"Course you're not. You're not scared of anything." the Doctor laughed, "Box falls out the sky, man and woman fall out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you," he pointed a fish finger at her, "just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

The crack was larger than Rsoe thought it would be, and was slightly W shaped. She could feel the energy radiating from it, maybe because of her super half TARDIS skills, or what.

"You've had some cowboys in here." he paused, no that didn't sound right. He shot a glance at Rose, who was staring at the crack, a slight frown on her face. Was it the chin that threw her off? "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." he finished.

"I used to hate apples." Little Amelia Pond said, staring at the apple he had cast aside, "So my Mum put faces on them." she handed him the apple, with a smiley face carved into it. He smiled, and his eyes flickered back to Rose, who was poking her tongue subconsciously out of her mouth. She was smiling at Amelia, and him he supposed.

"She sounds good your Mum." he said, "I'll keep it for later." he slipped the apple into his ripped up suit pocket, and his fingers brushed against a crumpled up flower he had been planning to give Rose. Too late now. "This wall is solid," he said, turning back to the wall and running his fingers against the blue paint, "and the crack doesn't go all the way through it." he felt the cool breeze in his face and frowned. "So heres a thing, where's the draught coming from?" Rose frowned and moved beside him, her arm brushing against his.

"What the hell?" she muttered, and he looked down at her.

"No swearing, there is children present." he teased, and to his surprise, she playfully elbowed him.

"More than one." she said, and he turned back to the crack before he could get to distracted.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." he said vaguely, scanning it with his screwdriver. "You know what that crack is?"

"What?" Amy and Rose asked at the same time.

"It's a crack." he said simply, "But I'll tell you something funny." he said, noticing the confused looks he was getting. "If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"It's everywhere." Rose said, looking alarmed, "I can feel it now."

"It's a split in the skin of the world." he pressed his fingers against the crack, "Two parts of space and time that never should have touched, pressed together." he paused, pulling away from the wall. "Pressed in your bedroom. Sometimes-" a faint whispering drew his attention, damn this body was easily distracted. "Can you hear that?"

"A voice." Amelia said, "Yes." The Doctor picked up a glass of water and dumped out the contents, pressing the end to the wall, and then pressing his ear against it.

_Prisoner Zero has escaped._

"Prisoner Zero?" Rose asked.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard." The Doctor said.

"What does it mean?" Amelia seemed only slightly distressed.

_Prisoner Zero has escaped._

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"you know," the Doctor paused, searching for the right example, "When a grown-up tells you everything's going to be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better?" Amelia nodded, "Everything is going to be fine." he said, and taking Amelia's hand, and Rose's, he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the crack. It began to widen and spread, filling the room with a bright white light.

Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped. A giant blue eye peered at them through the crack, and the sound seemed grow louder. The crack slammed shut, and all three of them fell over.

"There you see?" the Doctor got up, "Told you it would close. Good as new!"

"What was that thing? Was that prisoner zero?" Amerlia asked.

"No." Rose responded before the Doctor could, "That was his guard."

"Why would he tell us... Unless.." the Doctor trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero has escaped through here." The TARDIS bell went off.

"NO!" the Doctor dashed out to the TARDIS, "She just needs a quick hop." he said, pulling Rose after him. "I'll be back in five minutes!" he told little Amelia.

"People always say that." she said.

"I'm not people."

* * *

Rose groaned, blearily opening her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being hit with a cricket bat. Who the hell did that? They had been dashing through Amelia's house, this new Doctor had found out what he had been missing, when the cricket bat came out of nowhere and stuck her against the head.

"The man? White, male, mid twenties, breaking and entering." a scottish accent said. It couldn't be Amelia though, Rose thought as she looked up and saw the ginger police woman. She was so much older than the little girl. "Send me back-up. I've got him restrained." She realised then, that her and the Doctor were handcuffed to a pipe. Lovely. When she began to squirm, and he woke up, groggily- "Oi!" the ginger woman barked, "You, sit still."

"Cricket bat?" he asked Rose.

"Yep." she said, popping her P.

"Well that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." Rose grumbled something about whacking him in the head. "Oi!"

"You were breaking and entering. Now do you want to shut up?" the ginger woman asked, "I've got back-up on the way."

"Hang on." The Doctor seemed to have finally observed her uniform, "No, wait- You're a policewoman!"

"No duh! Idiotic and still not ginger?" Rose asked him grumpily.

"Yep." the woman said, "And you were committing a criminal offense. See how this works?"

"But where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl." he frowned, "I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. Suppose I've gone a bit to far."

"Has something happened to her?" Rose asked, alarmed. Why wouldn't the little girl be here?

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." the woman said, and somehow Rose could tell she was lying.

"How long?" the Doctor asked. Yep. Idiotic and not ginger.

"Six monthes."

"No, no no no no." the Doctor muttered, "I can't be six months late. I said five minutes! I promised."

"What happened to Amelia Pond?" Rose demanded, a hard cold tone creeping into her voice. What had happened to the cute little scottish girl?

"Sarge, it's me again." the woman spoke into her megaphone. "Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN.**_

_**I'm probably annoying all of you with my frequent updates. So I won't update again today... Unless you guys want me to;) **_

_**R&R**_

_**also, in case anyone was wondering, my tumblr is sageisfangirl . tumblr. com**_

_**and my instagram is **_**_bbc_feels :) _**


	15. Prisoner Zero has Escaped

_**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER ALERT!**_

_**I couldn't find a place to break it off at, so I just kept going, and going, and going.**_**_  
_**

_**Most people seemed like they wanted another update, so here it is!**_

_**Lots of dialog in this one, so bear with me:)**_

_**R&R please. **_

* * *

"I need to speak with whoever lives here right now!" the Doctor pulled on his handcuffs again, but it was useless.

"I live here." the woman said, leaning against the wall.

"But you're the police." Rose said, and damn it all, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her Doctor would know what to do. The proper Doctor.

"Yes, and this is where I live." the woman spoke like she was speaking to a small child. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" This new Doctor had a odd, soothing voice, Rose thought. She liked the other one better.

"I'm sorry what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms?" he asked again. "Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

"Five." she said, turning her back, "One, two, three four, five."

"But there's six." Rose said, and pressed her back against the radiator.

"Six?" the woman didn't look scared, but confused.

"Look."

"Look where?" the woman had whirled around, her police cap nearly falling off.

"Exactly where you don't want to look." the Doctor said, "Where you never want to look The corner of your eye." Rose focused on the sixth door, the one that shouldn't' exist, and shuddered.

"That's," the police woman sounded stunned. "That's not possible. Hows that possible?"

"I sensed it before." Rose said, nearly smacking herself in the head. "Same thing that's around the TARDIS."

"But that's a whole room!" Forget scared, this girl sounded excited, "That's a whole room I never noticed before."

"The filter stops you noticing." the Doctor explained, "Something came a while ago to hide." he tugged once more on the handcuffs, and Rose winced when it chafed against her wrist. "It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now!"

"I don't have the key." the woman sounded like she was in a dream. "I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?" the Doctor asked exasperated.

"Stay away from the door!" Rose yelled.

"Do not touch that door!" the Doctor chimed in. "Listen to me, do not open-" the ginger woman turned the knob. "Why does no one ever listen to me?"

"You just have a face that no one listens to ." Rose said, and he elbowed her to the best of his ability.

"Where is my screwdriver?" the Doctor began to search the floor. "Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?" he called after the police woman.

"There's nothing in here." the woman called.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room." the Doctor said, "'what makes you think you could see it?"

"Please, get out!" Rose begged.

"Silver, blue at the end?" the woman asked, a frightened tone creeping into her voice for the first time.

"My screwdriver!"

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door." Rose said, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah." the woman said in an odd voice, "And then it must have jumped up on the table."

"GET OUT OF THERE!" the Doctor bellowed.

"Get out!" there was silence.

"What is it? What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

"There's nothing here, but..." she trailed off.

"Corner of your eye." Rose said.

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you." he tugged again on the handcuffs, "Don't look at it. Do not look!" There was a scream.

"GET OUT!" Rose bellowed. The woman came running out, slamming the door behind her, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver clutched in her grip.

"Give me that." the Doctor took the screwdriver, and tried to use it to unlock their handcuffs. "Come on, what's the nasty alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" the woman asked, eyeing the door.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course." the Doctor said sarcastically, "It's a interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." a bright light began to shine from beneath the door.

"Doctor!" Rose said, as he tried again to free them.

"What's it doing?" police-girl asked.

"I don't know, getting dressed?" the Doctor tried again. He had just regenerated saving Rose, he was NOT about to let her just die here and now. "Run. Just go. Your back up's coming." he sighed, "We'll be fine."

"There is not back up." the woman said.

"But I heard you on the radio! You were calling for backup."

"I was pretending," the woman said brusquely, "This is a pretend radio!"

"But you're a police woman!'

"I'm a kissogram!" the woman snapped, pulling off her police cap, letting her long waves of ginger hair fall around her shoulders. The door fell down, and a slightly overweight man and his dog stepped out. "but it's just-"

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." the Doctor said, and as if on cue, both the dog and teh man tilted their heads in a sickening fashion, as if surveying the pair of them. Than the man opened his mouth, and... barked?

"What the hell?"

"It's all one creature," The Doctor explained, "One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job though," he said in an undertone to Rose. "Got the voice a bit muddled did you?" he addressed Prisoner Zero. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" in response, the man opened his mouth, and his teeth began to grow into long fangs, a snarl building in the man's throat.

"Stay boy! Were safe! You know why?" he looked to Rose for an answer.

"Um... We have back-up on the way!" she said.

"I didn't send for back-up!" the woman snapped.

"I know." the Doctor snarled, "That was a clever lie to save our lives." he paused, "Okay, no back-up. Look at that!"

"And that's why were safe!" Rose said, "We're not a threat."

_Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded._

"What's that?"

"That would be backup."

"Okay, we do have backup! That's why we're safe!" Rose said again. God, why was everything so difficult?

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated._

"Well apart from, you know, incineration." the Doctor swore under his breath, and tried the sonic screwdriver again. "Come on Come on." he muttered and they broke with a snap. "RUN!" he yelled, and they bolted.

* * *

"Kissogram?"

"Yes a kissogram." the woman snapped, "Work through it."

"Why'd you pretend to be a policeman?" Rose asked.

"You broke into my house! It was either this or a french maid." the woman shrugged, her ginger hair flying out behind her as they escaped into the yard.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room," the Doctor broke through their conversation. "disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are trying to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes." they said at the same time. They stepped in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor yanked on the door handles, but they were stuck.

"No no no no no, not now!" he pressed his forehead against the door. "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._

"Come on!" Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm, and hauled him after her, with Rose following.

"No!" the Doctor pulled himself out of her grasp, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I destroyed that shed six months ago. Smashed it to bits."

"So there's a new one. Let's go!" the woman seemed eager to get out of here, and Rose had a feeling that it wasn't just because of the possible incineration.

"Yeah, but the new ones old." the Doctor licked the side of the box, and Rose looked away in disgust, "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late!" Rose's mouth fell open.

"He's coming!" the woman said, pointing towards the house.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?

"Why did you say five minutes!" Amelia Pond snapped back.

"What?" Rose asked, horrified.

"Come on." Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm again, and Rose's hand.

"What?" the Doctor said as well.

"Come on!" she tugged them out of the garden.

* * *

"You're Amelia!" the Doctor said as they jogged down the village road, as far away from that house as they could possibly get.

"And you're late." she responded, avoiding their eyes.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." Rose said in amazement. Talk about puberty.

"I'm Amelia and you're late." Amelia snapped.

"What happened?" the Doctor said, and Rose didn't blame him. They'd gone from a sweet little girl in her pajamas to a sassy young woman dressed as a police officer.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years."

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"I kept biting them." Amelia said, staring at the ground now.

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real." The Doctor gulped. He had gone and affected another innocent life dammit. He felt a small, but strong hand grip his new new hand, and he looked down to see Rose, her eyes shining up at him, giving him her unswayable strength.

_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat._

When looking for the source of the sound, it was coming from the ice cream vans speakers. It wasn't just that though, all around them, iPods, speakers, even a robotic toy, chimed in.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, and he pulled his hand out of hers, sprinting towards a house.

* * *

An old woman was flickering through the channels, but it was all the same, a giant blue eyeball and the same words, over, and over and over again. The Doctor burst in, and when the old woman nearly had a heart attack, Rose didn't blame her when she caught sight of them in the mirror.

Her hair stuck up in a blonde halo around her hair, her mascara was smeared all over her face from crying, and blood trickled from several cuts. Her clothes were torn up, the once blue stained with red. The ground seemed to swing back and forth underneath her feet, and she found it hard to keep her thoughts focused. Her whole body shook like a leaf, and when she opened her eyes, the pain was gone. The Doctor was in the middle of staring down some attractive man in his mid twenties.

"Doctor-" she broke off. What was she going to tell him again? Her clothes were just torn up, and her hair was snarled, there were no cuts to be found. Just two words, which had replaced the blue eyeball, and only she saw it. BAD WOLF. The girl who is half TARDIS. Rose shook her head to clear the thoughts, the Doctor was speaking to Amy.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

"Yeah?" Amy shrugged, "Now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." he said, and Rose could feel this was going south.

"Bit fairytale." Amy responded, her eyes and voice cold. Rose couldn't imagine how long Amy had waited for that little blue box, even if it had only been a couple minutes for them. They'd seen this girl grow up, seen her grow hard and cold, and it was all their fault.

"I know you don't I?" The old woman asked the Doctor, "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me." the Doctor shook his head, "Brand new face. First time on." he turned to Amy, "And what sort of jobs a Kissogram?"

"I go to parties and kiss people." she shrugged, "with outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." the Doctor shook his head.

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor," he told the old woman, "and I'm worse than everybody's Aunt." seeing the look from Rose, "and that's not how I'm introducing myself." he stuck his head out a window.

"What are you looking for?" Rose asked, frowning.

"They'll have to power up first ..." the Doctor babbled on for five more minutes, "We've got twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until the end of the world."

* * *

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest City?"

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Well that's good. Fantastic, that is." he said sarcastically. "Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut." he perked up a little at the sight of something in the distance, "What's that?"

"It's a duck pond." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"When how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is!" Amy threw her hands in the air, "is this important?" The Doctor gasped, and clutched his chest.

"I don't know." he spat, "How should I knonw? This is too soon." Rose offered her shoulder for support and he gladly took it, "I'm not done yet." Twlight fell over them as soon as he said those words, as if the end of the day had just come.

"What's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked, squinting up.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." he watched the humans assembled in the park with a fond look.

"We can do it in twenty minutes." Rose assured him.

"Say goodby to your loved ones Amy Pond, or help me." the Doctor grinned.

"No." Amy grabbed him by his tie and began to drag him towards a car. An old man stepped out and she slammed his tie in the car, snatching the keys from the old mans hand she locked the door,

"Who are you?" she demanded, and Rose caught up to them. Amy pushed her away, and Rose hit the ground.

"You know who I am!" The Doctor cried, trying to get a better look at Rose.

"No, really." Amy looked like she was trying not to cry and kill him at the same time. "Who are you?"

"Look at the sky! End of the world, twenty minutes."

"Well talk quickly then!" Amy snarled. The Doctor reached in his pocket.

"Catch" he said, and tossed an apple at her. She recognised it immediately, the smiley face apple, the last one she ever made. It was still fresh, still juicy as it had been when she carved the smile twelve years ago. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." he said this all softly, as if it was to hard for her to handle.

"I don't believe you." she snapped, even though a part of her did.

"Just believe him for twenty minutes." Rose was back on her feet, and didn't look to good. Amy unlocked the car.

"What do we do?" she asked him, avoiding his eyes.

"Stop that nurse!" the Doctor said, and sprinted out onto the villiage green, grabbing a young mans arm.

"The sun's going out," Rose said, "And you're taking a picture of a man and a dog, why?"

"Amy?" the young man asked.

"Hi! This is Rory, he's a..." she paused, "friend."

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy said, blushing.

"Amy!" Rory sounded offended.

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor was growing impatient, he needed to save the world, and then run some scans on Rose, she wasn't looking to good. HE didn't blame her if she hated him, but he seriously wanted to kiss her senseless right now. Must be a new regeneration thing.

"Oh my god, it's him." Rory said.

"Just answer his question please." Amy said in a high pitched voice.

"It's him though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back." Amy said, obviously wanting to get off this topic.

"But he was a story, a game." Rory said, dazed.

"Man and dog." the Doctor said, snapping his fingers, "Why?"

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-"

"In a hospital, in a coma." the Doctor said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah."

"Knew it." he told Rose, "Multiform. Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

"It's Prisoner Zero." Rose said, pointing at the man, who opened his mouth and barked.

"What?" Rory looked from one person to another, "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes."

Rose watched in faint horror as the man and dog dissolved into liquid, and oozed towards the drain. She couldn't imagine what that must taste like.

"Doctor! It went all liquidy, and went down the drain." Rose reported.

"Liquidy?"

"Oh shut up."

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver," he threw the dead one onto the ground, "seventeen minutes. Come on, think!"

"That thing hid in my house for seventeen years?" Amy asked slowly.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pitstop."

"How come they showed up the same day we did?" Rose asked.

"They were following us." he said, slapping himself in the head. "Nurse boy give me your phone."

"How can he be real?" Rory still wasn't getting it. "He was never real."

"Phone." Rose said

"Now. Give me." the Doctor plucked it out of the other man's grasp.

"He was just a game," Rory said as the Doctor flicked through the pictures he had taken , "You made me dress up as him."

"These photos, they're all coma patients?" Rose asked Rory.

"Yeah."

"No, they're all multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"What about the dog?" Amy asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor whirled around to face Amy, "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name?" he looked at Rory, "Not him, the good looking one."

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff!" Amy said automatically.

"Oh really, thanks."

"I need Jeff's laptop. You three, go to the hospital, clear that whole floor." he tugged Rose towards him, "Try not die please." he told her, and to both of their surprises, he kissed her softly, running his fingers through her hair. His lips still tasted faintly of fish fingers and custard, and she gripped him more firmly to her, before letting him go. They never had time.

"You too." she said, and when he turned away, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." she tried to say everything in those three words, and had no idea if she accomplished it.

"I love you too." and he was off dashing towards Jeff's house.

"Your car. Come on." Amy said, and with one last, longing look towards the Doctor, Rose followed them.


	16. to hell with the Raggedy

_**I was wondering if anyone would read if I wrote a Day of the Doctor right now and published it as another story.**_

_**It would be kinda the same relationship as in this chapter except of course, all the things that happened in season six and five (minus the Doctor getting married to River). **_

* * *

The hospital was impossibly packed, as desperate Mother's looked for their children, or family members clung to each other in the hopes that they would all survive this. Rose was basically shoving a path for her, Amy and Rory, but it wasn't easy, and she now knew what it felt like to be slapped by someones Mother.

"This is impossible!" she groaned, "Something's already happened in there!" the crowds seemed to be trying to either get away from the coma ward, or go to it, and that created a sea of people that was nearly impossible to navigate. She tossed Amy her phone. "Call the Doctor." she said, "Tell him we can't get through."

"Doctor?" she heard the scottish woman ask, "We're at the hospital, but we can't get to the coma ward." she rolled her eyes when the Doctor responded.

"What did he say?" Rose asked.

"Look in the mirror." Amy laughed, "Let's put on a show eh?" She tossed the phone back to Rose, and put on her hat.

"Doctor," Rose began to follow Amy, "Are you on your way?"

"Yes, I've acquired a vehicle." he said, and she thought she heard a fire truck horn, but that couldn't be true, even the Doctor wouldn't do something like steal a firetruck.

* * *

They threw open the doors to the coma ward, and Rose immediately knew Prisoner Zero had been here. Cots were thrown over, medical equipment was strewn everywhere, things were ripped, even a bloody handprint, like something from a horror movie.

"Oh god." Amy whispered, as a woman stopped in front of them, clutching the hands of two small girls.

"Officer." the woman said, relief plain in her voice.

"What happened?" Amy asked, a note of authority coming into her voice.

"There was a man. A man with a dog." The woman said, her voice cracking, "I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And all the nurses." Rose dialed the Doctor's number again, poking her tongue in between her teeth. Something wasn't right here.

"You in?" he asked.

"Yep." she said popping her P, "But Prisoner Zero is too."

"You need to get out of there Rose. I can't let you die." she handed the phone to Rory.

"Talk to him for me?" she asked, and approached the woman. The Doctor had never been able to stop her in his previous forms, and this form wasn't going to do any better.

" He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." one of the little girls said, but it was in the Mother's voice. Rose, Amy and Rory all backed up, the phone falling to the ground. "I swear, it was rabid!" the little girl continued in the Mother's voice. "And he just went crazy, attacking everything." the other child opened it's mouth, "Is he gone? We hid in the ladies." seeing their alarmed faces, Prisoner Zero frowned. "Damn. I always get the voices wrong."

"Run!" Rose grabbed the phone, and they dashed through the open hospital doors, slamming them shut behind her. "Doctor?" she gasped.

"Which window?" was all he said.

"What?"

"Tell me!" Rose tossed the phone to Amy.

"Tell him which window!"

"First floor, fourth to the left." Amy said. The door burst open, and they all whirled around.

"Awe hell." Rose groaned.

"Oh dear little Amelia Pond," the creature hissed, "Always dreaming of the raggedy Doctor and his lady. Dream times over."

Rose's phone buzzed. _Duck._

"Duck!" she yelled, as a firetruck ladder burst through the window above them. _Damn he did steal a firetruck._ She thought to herself as he climbed off the ladder and helped her to her feet.

"Three minutes left!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands. "Still time."

"Time." Prisoner Zero scoffed, "What time, Time Lord?"

"Time for you to take the disguise off." The Doctor's hand found Rose's and she gripped it tightly, "They'd find you in a heartbeat!"

"The Atraxi will kill me this time." Prisoner Zero used a voice as flat as a cybermans, devoid of emotion, "If I die, let there be fire."

"You came to this world by opening a crack," the Doctor let go of Rose's hand as he approached Prisoner Zero.

"She didn't open the cracks." Rose said, shaking her head. No creature, no matter how powerful, could possible have the power to do that.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know!" all three mouths of Prisoner Zero chanted at once. "The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica opens. Silence will fall."

"And we're off! Out of time. But you see, I have a little team working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." he held up his cell phone. A bright light beamed through the windows, and Rose shielded her eyes.

"They're tracking a phone, not me. They won't be able to find me in this form."

" Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit." he addressed Rose, "Do you know what this phone is full of?" he plucked Rory's phone out of Rory's pocket. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare." he threw open his arms, "WHO DA MAN?" seeing the strange looks he was getting, he put down his arms. "Okay, never saying that again."

"Then I shall take a new form."

"It takes months to develop that sort of psychic link!" Rose said, than clapped her hand over her mouth. Dear god, she was turning into the Doctor.

"And I've had years." Amy fell to the ground, her head rolling as he fell unconscious. Prisoner Zero morphed forms. Rose was staring at another Doctor, with the same ripped shirt and floppy hair.

"Well that's rubbish." the Doctor said loudly, "Who's that supposed to be?"

"That's you." Rose said.

"How do you not know what you look like?" Rory asked sassily.

"Busy day." the Doctor observed himself. "Why is she copying me-" Little Amelia Pond came around the side of the second Doctor, dressed down to the same outfit from before.

"Sweet little Amelia Pond," the little girl said, "Dreaming of her Doctor."

"No, she's just dreaming of me because she can hear me." the Doctor knelt next to Amy. "Amy, remember that thing in the room that shouldn't exist? Dream of that. Please Amy." Rose grinned.

"You did it." she said, and the Doctor straightened.

"Great job Prisoner Zero, a perfect representation of your self."

Prisoner Zero has been located.

"Silence will fall Doctor. Silence will fall."

"It's over." Rory gasped, as Prisoner Zero vanished and the lighting went back to normal. Amy sat straight up, and pushed aside Rory's comforting arm.

"It's not over." the Doctor said. He dialed Rory's phone, "Sorry in advance for the bill." he said, and then yelled into the phone, "OI YOU LOT. I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET. What do you think you can do? Just attack a level five country and get away with it? You get back here now!"

"Yep," Rose said, popping her P, "Idiotic and not ginger."

"Did he just bring them back," Rory said in disbelief, "Did he just summon the deadly aliens back?"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Amy followed the Doctor's footsteps out into the hall.

"The roof." he said, but stopped when he saw a rack of clothes, "Wait."

"What are you doing now?" Rose asked, exasperated.

"To hell with the raggedy," he whipped off his shirt, "Time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth." Rory said, "Deadly aliens, and now you're changing your clothes!"

"Turn around if it embarresses you." The Doctor said, and Rory turned his back. Rose and Amy however, did not. "Amy," Rory hissed, "Aren't you going to turn your back?"

"Nope."

* * *

"They were leaving." Rose said, rolling her eyes as they walked on to the roof.

"Yes, but I need to make sure they never come back." he clasped her hand in his, "and then we can fly away again, if you want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked softly.

"New New me." he said, but she shook her head.

"You're still the Doctor. Just different." she pulled his face to hers once more, answering his question. He sighed, then pulled away.

"Why is there always a dangerous alien?" he asked her, and she laughed.

"I blame you." she laughed.

"The Doctor will see you now!" he yelled, and Amy moved to step next to Rose.

"So you're aliens." she said in a offhand voice.

"Yep." Rose said, "I suppose I am now."

"Now?"

"Long story."

_You are not of this world._ The giant eyeball snarled.

"Yeah, but I've put a lot of work into it." the Doctor said, and looked at the ties strung around his neck. "Hmmm. I don't know." he held up a tie, "What do you think?"

_Is this world important?_

"Important?" The Doctor scoffed, "What does important mean? Six billion people live here." he threw a couple more ties aside, "Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Go on, scan your records."

_No._

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crimes, according to the atraxi?"

_No._

"Okay. One more." he let go of Rose's hand to point up at the sky, "Is this world protected? Because your not the first ones to come here." flashes of the Cybermen, daleks, weird potato head things Rose had no idea what the hell they were, werewolves, slitheen, everything imaginable, came from the eyeball, as if it was scanning the records.

"What happened to them?" Rose asked, and once again all of the Doctor's flashed across the thing, and her Doctor was the last one, just a piece of history now she supposed.

"Hello!" the Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor... Basically..."

"Run." Rose grinned as the eyeball zoomed away.

"Is that it?" Amy asked, as they raced out of the hospital, "Are they gone for good?"

* * *

While they had been taking the TARDIS for a quick hop around the moon, Rose took a shower, and changed her clothes. She threw her trashed Torchwood uniform in the trash, along with all the memories of that horrible place. Instead she put on her Union Jack shirt, and some jeans from the year 5078 that fit perfectly. Oh and her Torchwood boots, which luckily were not wrecked beyond repair.

The new TARDIS was beautiful, and as the Doctor put it, Sexy. She sat on the newly installed steps, and waited for him to finish exploring.

"Rose." he said from behind her, and she jumped, nearly falling down the stairs. He caught her before she could cause anymore damage to herself. Even though they had kissed, this was still awkward.

"Thanks." she said, and started to pull away, when he pulled her closer than ever, and she supposed, this Doctor understood human emotions more than the other ones did, because this was exactly what she needed. She broke down, sobbing into his shoulder, and half wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She hardly ever cried, hated that feeling of hopelessness. There was still so much more to take in though, the fact that she wasn't human, that her Doctor was gone, that she had kissed this Doctor twice, that she kept forgetting things. The creatures warning that 'Silence will fall', the mysterious girl Clara, where the hell Jack had gone, Mickey and Martha marrying each other.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into her hair, "It's all my fault."

"No it's not." she said, "I should never have gone down with you. It's my fault." He took her hand.

"Let's say, it's neither of our faults." he said, "May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?" he had noticed the shirt then.

"We should probably pick up Amy." she said, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Later." he said, and began to sway her back and forth, like he was a robot.

"I can see why you don't dance." she said, laughing.

"Rose," he mimicked a northern accent, "I'm trying to resonate concrete." she laughed harder now, and they fell down the stairs, her landing on top of him.

"Smooth moves sure." she said, and he kissed her. She got up, "Come on, let's pick up Amy."

* * *

"You came back." Amy said in disbelief, staring at the raggedy Doctor.

"I always come back." he grinned, "Rose is inside."

"Prisoner Zero, all that amazing stuff..." she said hopefully.

"Oh there's loads more-" Amy slapped him.

"WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" she finished.

"Well. I think you've done enough waiting Amy Pond." he took her hand and led her into the TARDIS.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Are you Scottish?

_**Not as long as some of my other chapters... But here it is! Updates will be less frequent now, I'm back in school from Thanksgiving break:( **_

_**And as much as I want to spend all my time writing this, I can't.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**and please review I love reading the comments/suggestions.**_

_**Not to be annoying.**_

* * *

Rose laughed to herself quietly, as this new Doctor swung Amy Pond back and forth by her ankle in the stars. He was so different, so careless. She wondered when something was going to happen and disrupt this happy peace. It has to, didn't it?

"Come along Pond." the Doctor laughed, pulling Amy back in the TARDIS. "Now do you believe me?" Amy had seemed pretty skeptical at first, I mean they had left her for two years more, (whoops) and she had been pretty mad at that.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship," Amy said, grinning, "It really is a spaceship!" Rose joined the pair at the doors. "But how are we breathing?"

"I've extended the airfield, we're fine." The Doctor replied, smiling up at the stars. Rose grinned when she saw the city suspended in space. It was huge, a large union jack painted on the side.

"I wore this on the right occasion finally." Rose said, twirling around in her union jack t-shirt.

"Yes you did." the Doctor grinned, "At least, I think so." he ran back to the console. "Migrating to the stars." he murmured excitedly, running his fingers over the console. "Isn't that exciting?" he pressed some more buttons, "That's a whole country out there! Traveling, looking for a new home."

"Can we go and see?" Amy asked eagerly, everything about being in her nightie forgotten.

"Yes." the Doctor said, "But first, there are some rules."

"That no one listens to." Rose added.

"Pretty much!' the Doctor clapped his hands, "Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm in the future." Amy said, spinning around, "I've been dead for hundreds of years!"

"You get used to it." Rose said, looking around at the busy market place, "This place is hopping!"

"It's wrong." the Doctor said, straightening his bowtie, which Rose just noticed.

"A bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool!" he protested, slapping her hand away when she went to take it off.

"What's wrong?" Amy rolled her eyes, she must have noticed the bowtie before.

"Come on," he said impatiently, "use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" Amy squinted.

"Bicycles." she decided on. "Bit unusual that, bicycles on a spaceship."

"Says the girl in her nightie." Rose teased, and Amy looked horrified.

"Oh my god, I'm in my nightie." the Doctor snapped his fingers in front of their faces.

"Come on!" he snapped, "Look!" when they both continued to look confused, he explained. "Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state." he grabbed a glass of water from a nearby person. "Excuse me." he set the glass on the ship's floor and surveyed the water inside it.

"What are you doing?" what looked liked a policeman barked.

"Sorry." the Doctor straightened up, "Just a water checker...person." the man left. "Where was I?" he turned back to the two ladies.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked, pointing towards the glass of water.

"Don't know." he shook his head, "Did you notice it?"

"What?" Rose saw the crying child. "Why is she crying?"

"Finally!" the Doctor took her face and kissed her, "Someone notices!" Rose blushed and looked away. This Doctor was certainly, eccentric.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy sounded skeptical again. When was she going to start trusting them?

"Crying silently." The Doctor corrected, "When children cry, it's normally because they want attention, they're loud and noisy. When a child is crying silently, it means they just can't stop."

"Are you a parent?" Rose asked, for the first time. She'd never really thought about it before, and he never mentioned anything, but when he looked away with a slight tear in his eye and changed the topic abruptly, she knew that in some life he had kids.

"A hundred parents walking past her, and no one asks what's wrong. Why?" he whirled his hands around, this Doctor seemed to like to do that a lot. "They must already know what's wrong."

"Why wouldn't they help her?" Rose asked, biting her lip. The little girl stood up and moved to what must be the lift, a maniacal smiley faced robot tracing her path.

"Where is she going?" Amy craned her neck to get a better look.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner." when Rose and Amy looked at him in disbelief, he held up a piece of paper, "This fell out of her pocket." he shrugged. " Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." he handed Amy his psychic paper.

"Why them?" Rose asked.

"Open your eyes Wolf," he said, and she blushed at her new nickname, "Everything else is grungy, dirty, but not those things. They're in perfect condition."

"Wait, hang on. I'm not even properly dressed!" Amy protested at her mission.

"It's this or Leadworth." upon seeing the horrified look on Amy's face he laughed, "Which will Amy Pond choose? Now off you pop!"

"What are you two going to do?"

"Stay out of trouble." the Doctor said at the same time as Rose said, "Raise hell."

"Same thing." the Doctor grinned.

"So this is how it works Doctor? You 'never' interfere?" she put quotations marks around the word never.

"Pretty much!" Rose said.

* * *

"You're following me." Mandy said, and Amy stopped. Damn, she was terrible at this.

"You dropped this." Amy held out Mandy's paper.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me." So that's how he got the paper. He was real polite that one. Nothing like Ror-

Amy pushed away all thoughts of home and lingering feelings of guilt. She instead focused on the small circus tent they had stopped in front of in the darkest place of the ship. "What's that?"

"A hole." Mandy said, as if it were obvious. "We have to go back."

"A what?" Amy squinted at the tent, "A hole?"

"Are you stupid?" the little girl replied, rather rudely. "There's a hole in the road. We have to go back."

"Well," Amy said, approaching the tent. "I never can resist a keep out sign." she stopped right in front of the opening,tried the lock, and looked back at Mandy. "What's so scary about a hole?" she asked.

"Nobody knows." Mandy said, and looked around nervously, "We're not supposed to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Below."

"And because you're not supposed to?" Amy pushed up the sleeves of her nightgown. "Watch and learn." she picked a hairpin out of her pocket and picked the lock, biting her tongue.

"You sound Scottish." the girl said.

"I am scottish." Amy stuck her tongue out.

"How'd you get here?" Mandy asked, as if being Scottish was something alien.

"Just passing through with some friends." Amy smiled, she had waited for fourteen years to say that.

"Your boyfriend?" Rory's face flashed through her mind and Amy shook her head.

"No, I'm getting married, to someone else."she paused, in all the excitement she had completely forgotten Rory and the wedding. "Tomorrow, a long time ago." the lock snapped open. "Coming?"

"No!" Amy didn't see the smiley faced robot turn to a frown.

"Suit yourself."she stepped inside the tent. It was rather small, and dingy. The hole was certainly a hole until A giant tentacle rose up and struck at her, but she dodged, and suddenly those robot things were surrounding her, and everything went black.

* * *

"Can't be." the Doctor muttered, as Rose trailed after him through the long halls of the ship.

"Can't what?" she asked, but he ignored her. He set a glass of water down on the floor.

"Truth in a glass of water," a young, but old voice said from behind them. Rose whirled around. "Not many see it, but you do, Doctor."

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, and pulled Rose behind him. She slipped out of his grasp and moved to stand next to him.

"Keep your voice down!" the woman was wearing a mask, one that reminded Rose of a day long ago, with Mickey and her second Doctor. "They're everywhere."

"Who's they-" Rose started, but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Who says I see anything?" he rudely asked. Rude and not ginger, again.

"Don't waste time." the woman said gruffly, "Listen. In the marketplace, you put a glass of water on the floor of the ship. And you came to the conclusion-"

"The engines aren't moving." Rose said slowly, "That's it. That's why there's no vibration in the water." the Doctor grinned.

"Figured it out!" he twirled her around. "Knew you could do it Wolf!"

"Wolf?"

"EHEM." the woman cleared her throat loudly. "Yes the engines aren't moving. Your friend is safe,they will bring you to her." two large burly men appeared on either side of Rose and the Doctor.

"Amelia has wandered off then." The Doctor groaned.

"You told her to!" Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Amy sat up straight. She was in a chair, facing a computer, with two buttons. Forget, and protest.

_Welcome to voting cubical thirty three. Please cast your vote after watching this short film. Name: Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, one thousand, three hundred and thirty three._

"Shut up." Amy growled, she was liking this less and less.

_Marital status, unknown._

Well. That didn't help her. The computer screen flickered to black, and a man began to talk. The images they showed her raced through her brain at the flash of light, and tears began to trace down her face as she realised what the human race had done. Her hand slammed down on the forget button.

She lifted her hand up, quizzically wondering why she had chosen forget. She couldn't remember. She lifted her hand to her face, and found tears, quickly she wiped them away.

_Message waiting. _

"Play message." She instructed, and she popped onto the screen, crying.

"This is not a trick!" her former self cried, "Get out! Get Rose and the Doctor and just get out! Don't let him investigate. Stop him!" the computer screen faded to black.

"Amy?" the Doctor and Rose dashed into the room. "What have you done?" he asked her, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the ceiling. Rose, being nice, helped Amy to her feet and gave her a hug. "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job." he continued, "Erased twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked, shaking off Rose's comforting arm.

"Because everyone does." Little Mandy said from the doorway, "Everyone chooses forget."

"Did you?" Rose asked, kneeling beside the little girl.

"I'm not old enough to vote." Mandy said. "You have to be nineteen."

"And once every five years, you choose to forget." the Doctor said, "Democracy in action."

"How do you know all this?" Mandy asked suspiciously, "Are you scottish too?"

"Oh," the Doctor scoffed, "I'm way worse than scottish. I'm a Time Lord."

"We can't see the movie can we?" Rose asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"Why not? It played for me." Amy said.

"Because were not human. And-" he stopped Amy, "You look Time Lord, not the other way around."

"So there are other Time Lords yeah?" Amy asked, and the Doctor's face went white.

"There were. But they're... Just me now. Long story. Bad day. Love to forget it all but I don't, not ever." he grinned, "OH WOLF AND POND!" he cried, "I know what I need to do!"

"And what's that?" Rose asked, as he took her hand in one hand, and Amy's in the other.

"What I do best." he slammed Amy's hand on the protest button. "PROTEST!" the door slammed shut, and the smiley face on the thing changed to a frown.

"Come along, Tyler and Pond!" he cried, "Say wee!"

"AHHHHHHHGH" the two girls shrieked as a giant tunnel opened from beneath their feet and they fell through.


	18. Snogging and Starwhales

_**Sorry for not updating daily, I just sorta got busy with school and life. :P **_

_**Here's the end of the the Beast Below, which is a bit short/rushed I know. **_

_**I think I might just skip the dalek one and go to the weeping angels one, because the dalek one annoys me and there is no major plot twists. Unless someone wants me to... Then I will.**_

* * *

The Doctor had just gotten to his feet when Rose smashed into him, knocking him to the side.

"Must you always land on me?" he grumbled, as Amy landed next to them with a scream. "High speed cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy stumbled slightly on the wet red floor.

"Six hundred feet down." The Doctor looked upward, at the chute that had dumped them here. "Puts us at the heart of the ship."

"Why is it all..." Rose searched for the right words.

"Slimy?" Amy suggested, "Disgusting? Those would all work."

"Both of you, go to your happy places." The Doctor commanded, "Because I'm about to tell you where we are."

"Ommmm." Amy mimed a monk.

"Tongue. We're on a giant tongue." Rose nearly fell over onto the tongue.

"What the hell?" she gasped, "I've seen some things with you, but this is definitely the strangest."

"Stranger than the werewolf?"

"Yes."

"How do we get out?" Amy broke through their conversation.

"How big is this beastie?" The Doctor asked in wonderment, staring around them, "It's gorgeous. I wish I could see it's stomach!" seeing the alarmed looks from both girls, he shook his head, "Not now." he assured them.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked, waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of his reverie.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted tubes, so the front entrance is not an option." a giant wall of teeth blocked their path.

"We could try though." Amy prepared to move.

"No." The Doctor said, "Don't move. It's started."

"What's started?" Rose said nervously, as the floor began to shake.

"The swallowing reflex." he said, taking her hand. "and don't ask what I'm about to do."

* * *

"Nothing broken?" the Doctor asked the disgusted Rose and Amy, "and yes, we are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" Rose asked, deciding not to branch the topic of "Sick" while she was covered in vomit, and now that she thought about it, hadn't really slept in about a week.

"Overspill pipe."

"God, it smells." Amy said, wiping her nose.

"That's not the pipe." the Doctor said, and Rose really did throw up, leaning over the side of the overflow pipe.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked, wrinkling her nose. They walked down the pipe, and were greeted by two buttons, and a smiley faced robot.

"Look familiar?" the Doctor asked, looking down at the forget button. "So, there is a beast at the heart of this sip. Why?" he demanded, and the booths lit up, changing from a smile to a frown. "Oh stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting so you may as well make it worth my time." The booth opened and the woman they met before stepped out.

"Liz Ten." the woman said, pulling off her mask. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Queen of England."

"Why the Mask?" The Doctor asked as they continued lower and lower in the ship.

"To remind myself." Was all Liz said.

"So you're a Queen, investigating her own country?" Amy grinned. She liked this woman already.

"Secrets have been kept from me." she glanced at the Doctor, an amused smile on her face, "I've been investigating for ten years and yet you've still managed to do more than me in one hour." she crinkled her nose, "and...not to be rude, you smell."

"Oi!" Rose protested,even though it was true.

"How long have you been on the throne?"

"Ten years." Liz responded, "They slowed my body clock. Even though I don't look it, I'm fifty years old."

"And you always wear the mask in public?" Amy asked, trying to imagine breathing through a small hole for a long time.

"Paparazzi." Liz said, waving her hand in the air. The Doctor took the mask from her.

"Air based porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Creepy." Rose said, shaking her head. She would never get one of those things. In the doorway ahead of them, a whole group of walking smilers approached them. Rose swore in an alien language, which the TARDIS didn't translate, but the Doctor still went "ROSE!" in protest.

"What are you doing?" Liz demanded, "How dare you come here?"

"Ma'am, you must follow us." one of them said in a creepy voice, and rotated it's head to show the frown.

"On whose authority is this done?" Liz asked.

"The highest authority Ma'am."

"I am the highest authority! I'm the Queen!" the Smilers grabbed them by the arms. "Let us go!"

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, as she looked through the grate.

"The lowest point of the ship." he answered grimly. An old man stood to greet them, bowing deeply.

"Ma'am."

"Hawthorne." Liz said coldly, sweeping her dark curls over her shoulder, "So this is where you hid yourself away." Three children walked past, eyes blank, going to feed the tentacles.

"Why do you have children down here?" Rose snarled. Why couldn't they ever just enjoy something? Her eyes felt heavy, she really needed sleep.

"Protesters and failures are fed to the beast." the old man said, "Although it won't eat the children, so we wait until they're older." This room was large, Rose thought as she scanned it for possible escape routes. There was a large metal disc in the center, and as she drew near, she gasped in horror. A giant brain was being shocked again, and again, and again.

"What have you done?" she asked, then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"What's that?" Liz asked visibly confused, and Amy had to pull Rose away and cover her mouth before she could cause some real damage.

"Well I say," the Doctor said in a light voice, "That the human race are disappointing me again and torturing something endlessly. OR-"

"Or?" Amy asked, keeping a firm hold on Rose, who simply didn't have the strength or energy to fight her.

"I don't understand." Liz said in a dream like tone.

"Oh don't you?" The Doctor snarled, "Try to. Go on." he gestured angrily at her. "The spaceship that could never fly." he spread his hands wide, "No vibration on deck." he gestured to the brain, "This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine." Rose stopped struggling and Amy let her go, so she could move to the Doctor's side. "And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." he grinned a sick manic grin, the grin of a madman. "Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." he pointed his sonic screwdriver at one of the exposed tentacles and a long drawn out scream filled the room. Rose tugged on his arm.

"Stop it!" she yelled, he really was scaring her. "Stop it now!"

"Who did this?" Amy demanded, a rage in her eyes.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority!"

"We got those orders from you, Miss."

"No you didn't!" Liz protested, but even Rose could see it now, see it as clear as daylight.

"Look at your mask." Rose said softly, and Liz looked down at the porcelain surface.

"What about it?" Liz asked, and Amy frowned.

"Doctor?" she asked, and Rose whispered the answer in her ear. Amy went white, looking at the brain and backed away, obviously as horrified at the human race as Rose.

"You were the one who ordered this." the Doctor snarled, and Rose was very scared of him, very scared indeed, because the old Doctor, the one who screamed at the daleks to die was showing through, and she didn't like that Doctor, the parts of him where you could actually see the pain and rage about losing his people leaking out.

"No I wasn't!" Liz protested, but Rose could see the beginning tendrils of suspicion and self doubt in her old eyes. Eyes to old for that young face.

"The mask is old." The Doctor smashed it against the deck, it broke into a tiny billion pieces that settled like a fine powder over everything. "An antique made from craftsmen two hundred years ago." Rose looked alarmed, her eyes wide. This was not going to end well, for anyone. "They slowed your body clock, but you're not fifty years old, you're two hundred."

"Nah." Liz was starting to believe it herself though, Rose could see it in her eyes. " I've been on this throne for ten years."

"The same ten years." Amy said, coming to the conclusion, "The forget button." the last few words were a whisper as she saw the two buttons. "Of course."

"What have you done?" Liz asked Hawthorne, as her former self appeared on the screen in front of the two buttons.

_If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision._

Rose took in a deep breath as pictures of the Star Whale filled the screen. She had been there, thousands of miles above, watching it burn, while a different Doctor gripped her hand and promised her all the humans had gone. Looks like he was wrong, she thought bitterly.

"I voted for this," Amy said in horror, "Why would I?"

"Because you knew if I stayed here with you, I would have to make an impossible choice." the Doctor snapped, "and I'm sure Rose would have done the same thing, so don't feel so special."

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not your enemy, and neither is Amy, so" she said an alien word so foul even the TARDIS didn't translate it. "So go on and make your choice." she stormed out of the room. Her head was spinning from lack of sleep, her eyes were heavy, and she was worn to the bone.

She had tried so hard to get used to his new body in the last few hours, but she had felt like she was failing. Now she could see that he was the same as her old Doctor, the one who insulted species and people when he got frustrated. She leaned against the door, and listened to the rest of the conversation. She had really left because she could see the solution, and she knew Amy would figure it out. That was the best part about traveling with the Doctor, figuring stuff out.

When she heard Amy get it, the way to save both the Starwhales and the people, Rose grinned tiredly and walked away before the Doctor could see her eavesdropping. She stopped in front of some large windows showing the stars, and sat down on the floor, leaning back on her hands.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said, and sat down next to her.

"Don't be." she said, "just wanted an excuse to get out of there, so Amy could figure things out." he looked down at her.

"You knew the answer?" she nodded.

"I just wanted to give Amy the satisfaction, I knew she was figuring things out, why steal the glory?" her took her hand.

"New New Rose." he said, "New New Doctor." then they were kissing. How that happened, Rose didn't know, but her hands were entwined in his floppy hair, his hands on her back. Then she felt her eyelids droop, and maybe it was the lack of adrenaline, she collapsed against him. He scooped her up like a tiny child and carried her back to the TARDIS, to wash off the smell of puke and get her some rest.

* * *

**So give me your opinion on skipping the dalek thing. I have big plans for changing the weeping angel one around, and am super excited for it. **


	19. River Song

_**I skipped the daleks.**_

_**Sorry, I just didn't feel like it and I was excited to write **_**_the weeping angels. XD anyways, I made Rose rather jealous in this, because I figured she would be when it came to River Song._**

**_Double update because I haven't updated like normal._**

* * *

"Wrong." the Doctor said as they strolled down the hall between exhibits in some giant space museum. "Wrong." he pointed to another exhibit, "So wrong."

"Yeah," Amy rolled her eyes, "Great. Can we go to a planet now? You promised me a planet." Rose looked Amy over. Even though they had met the Daleks just yesterday, the girl seemed fine. Rose stuck her tongue in between her teeth subconsciously, as she grinned at the Doctor.

"Amy, this isn't any old planet." the Doctor protested, "It's the final resting place of the Headless Monks, the biggest museum in the world." he stopped in front of a exhibit, "ooh! One of mine."

"This is how he keeps score." Rose said, as the Doctor grinned over the exhibit, grinning and running his fingers over the glass case. The Doctor moved on, until something stopped him in his tracks. He frowned slightly, looking at the old box in the glass case.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy said sarcastically.

"It's from one of the old starliners." the Doctor explained, "it's homebox."

"Interesting." Rose said, drifting off towards a different exhibit.

"What's a homebox?" Amy asked quizzically. Rose knew that when you were first starting out with the Doctor, there were so many questions on your tongue you couldn't contain them all, but enough of the Doctor's babbling would eventually put you off. So she tuned out the rest of the Doctor's homebox speech, until she heard some key words.

"-Old High Gallifreyan-" Rose strode over so she could get a better look at this now interesting box.

"What does it say?" Rose asked, staring at the untranslated symbols.

"Hello Sweetie." he said, obviously annoyed.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Amy asked, as they stood in the TARDIS, Rose glaring at the small box. Who was calling him Sweetie? Was this some old girlfriend? She didn't even listen to his next sentence,or anything he said after that, and she didn't look at the monitor, as she knew the answer, and wasn't happy about it. The doors flew open with a bang, and a woman drifted through, landing on the Doctor. Rose assumed this was 'Sweetie Girl' and she still went to help her up, she didn't want to look like a total... witch.

"River?" the Doctor gasped, straightening up. Oh! So the woman had a name. How lovely.

"Follow that ship." River commanded, pointing at the ship she had just vacated, and to Rose's displeasure, the Doctor obeyed. Who was this woman? She sat down in one of the captains chairs, trying to ignore Amy's pointed looks as they flew the ship together. She liked the arguing bit though, and secretly chastised herself for being so... jealous. It wasn't like her, and she wasn't to pleased. She got to her feet when the Doctor opened the door, and squinted into the sunlight.

"Nice out." she said in an offhand comment, and he shot her a nervous look, as if trying to gauge her emotions.

"We're somewhere in the..." River could even match the Doctor's techno babble.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked, joining the group of three.

"I had lessons from the best."

"Well," the Doctor began, but from an outraged look from Rose he shut up. "I don't know." he finished awkwardly.

"Shame you were busy that day." River strolled out of the TARDIS, "Thanks for the lift." To Rose's outrage, the Doctor called after her.

"The ship is crashed. You didn't check the homebox." she didn't turn back.

"Who is she?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Rose said. "Tell us, Doctor."

"It's a long story." the Doctor didn't explain. "And I don't know most of it." he turned very wisely back to the controls, "Off we go."

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Away." Rose snapped, and Amy raised her eyebrows.

"But Doctor, out there is a planet. You promised me a planet." he sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Amelia, two seconds." Rose sighed and followed them out the door, and onto a beach.

She immediately tensed, it looked to similar to the worst beach in the history of the universe, the one she tried not to think off because it still hurt to much. The Doctor took her hand, as if thinking these same thoughts.

"What caused the ship to crash?" Amy asked, stepping beside River, looking up at the large smoking structure of the ship, poking out of ancient ruins.

"Not me this time." River said, throwing her high heels to the side. Rose looked down at her converse sneakers. Would the Doctor like it better if she wore high heels?

"The airlock would have sealed the moment you left." the Doctor said, practically dragging Rose forward. "History says it was an engine phase, no survivors."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rose asked, in a voice much to high to be hers.

"Amelia Pond, Rose Tyler, Professor River Song." the Doctor grudgingly obeyed. "River Song, my best friend Amy, and my..." he trailed off for a second, "Girlfriend." he decided, "Rose Tyler."

"I'm going to be a professor am I?" River asked, grinning. Rose noticed her eyes settle on Amy for a second, but Amy wasn't paying attention, looking up at the wreck.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked in admiration, "I mean, call us in the TARDIS."

"The homebox." Rose said, cutting off any other reason for the Doctor to admire her. River did have amazing hair, and her hair was flattish. Maybe she should curl it again.

"I'm no ones taxi service. I won't always be there to catch you." the Doctor managed to sound the proper level of annoyed.

"And you're wrong." Rose closed her eyes, "There is one survivor." The TARDIS is helping me feel it." the TARDIS had been helping her explore her new powers as non human chick, and now she used the newest one, her life sign decter. It was kinda fun being part TARDIS.

"And it can't ever die." River said, finishing Rose's sentence. The Doctor straightened up, looking alarmed. "Now I've got his attention." she smiled. She held up a walkie talkie to her mouth, "Are you lot here yet?" she spoke into the microphone, "I'm at the crash site. Doctor, can you sonic me?" the Doctor warily pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, Rose glared. "We have a minute." from her purse, River pulled out a TARDIS blue journal, "Shall we get caught up?"

"What's that?" Rose asked, but the Doctor shook his head.

"Our futures." was all he said. The sand began to whirl up around them in mini tornados, and Rose shielded her eyes, trying to get the least amount of sand in her eyes as possible. Four soldiers appeared out of the dust.

"You promised me an army Dr. Song."

"And I got you the equivalent." River said, shrugging, "Same thing." she turned to the Doctor, "Tell me." she said, "What do you know of the weeping angels?"

* * *

Rose still kept a firm grip on the Doctor's hand as they followed Doctor Song and Father Octavian, the head soldier, through their army camp.

"The angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship." Octavian informed them as they walked, "Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." it sounded like a practical plan, it really did, except-

"Fantastic." The doctor said, "We get to walk through dark catacombs. Good plan."

"Technically it's called a maze of the dead." Rose tried, and failed, to help the situation. Amy glared at her.

"Thanks Rose." she said, "Thanks a lot."

"Excuse me sir." Father Octavian left them. Rose made a face.

"Sir?"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today Wolf?" he asked, bopping her lightly on the nose. "and I thought I told you both to stay in the TARDIS." he said, as Amy stopped in front of them.

"When have I ever listened to you when you siad that?" Rose asked, and he sighed a long sigh.

"Never." he said sadly, "And now we're are facing a weeping angel. This is bloody fantastic."

"Language!" River came up from behind him, winking at Rose, who did not wink back. "I've got some footage of the angel, this way."

"Listen, quick!" The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of his companions eyes, "A Weeping Angel, Amy and Rose, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" they both shook their heads. "Come along Pond, and Tyler."

Rose stared at the grainy image of an angel, it's stone palms pressed into it's face. It seemed harmless, the back turned to them, and Rose blew out her lips. How was a stone statue dangerous? It was crying so how could it be dangerous? She tuned out the rest of the Doctor's and River's conversation, and was only slightly alarmed when they left.

"Does anyone need me?" Rose called, but no one paid her any attention, sighing, she turned back to the screen. Amy better watch after that idiot she thought to herself.

Wait...Had the angel moved?


	20. Two Heads

"Oi!" she called after the techno babble. "Did you have more than one clip of the angel?"

"No, just the one." River said, and Rose, like a child, stuck her tongue out at her from behind her back. She turned around, and nearly shrieked when she saw the angel had moved again, it's hands no longer covering it's eyes, but held away from it's body, as if it was reaching for her.

"But you're a recording, you can't move." Rose said, and clicked the button to turn it off. It wasn't working, the same angel, and Rose decided wisely to get the hell out of there. She turned back to the door, and yanked on the door, but it was sealed. "DOCTOR!" she screamed, "Doctor unlock the door!" she turned around again and the angel was inches away from the camera, it's wide eyes staring at her. She tried to pull the plug, and only looked away from a second, but when she looked up it's mouth was open, teeth sharp and deadly. "DOCTOR HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed, backing up. "Doctor!" she sobbed. This couldn't be how it ended. The angel was now a flickering projection, "Doctor it's in the room with me."

"Rose!" he yelled, and she pressed her hand against the wall, not taking her eyes off the angel, but just wanting to feel like he was near if she was going to die.

"It's the room with me." she said calmly, all traces of hysteria gone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she could hear him scrambling, "Wolf, what's happening?"

"It's coming out of the television!" she cried, "why is it always me and television?"

"Rose Tyler, if you love me, don't stop staring at the angel, don't look away." the Doctor sounded desperate. He couldn't lose Rose, no matter what. "Don't blink, Don't even blink." Rose could hear him sonicing the lock and frantically calling River to unlock the door.

"Doctor," she said softly, loud enough for him to hear her, but no one else.

"Please Rose, just don't blink." the angel seemed to be getting more solid.

"What's it gonna do to me?" she asked again, keeping her eyes on the flickering hologram, but pressing her cheek against the door.

"Just don't stop looking at it!" he was pounding his fist on the door now, calling for River, Amy, anyone to help. "and don't look in it's eyes!"

"Not gonna stick this one out?" Rose asked moving her eyes away from the stone ones, "Wish I was smarter than to be-" she broke off, "Doesn't matter now does it? I love you Doctor." she took the remote one last time, and pressed off. The angel dissolved in a burst of static and Rose collapsed against the side of the ship, as the screen faded to black, and the Doctor and Amy burst in. The Doctor immediately scooped her into his arms, and she pressed her face in the tweed of his jacket and counted to five.

She pulled away, gave a brief hug to Amy, and River. Near death experiences tended to make all thoughts of jealousy fade out of your head.

"River, give Rose another hug." the Doctor said, and Rose shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said, "and sorry." (INSERT AWKWARD PAUSE.)

"So it was here yeah?" Amy broke the silence, "The Angel?"

"It got a good look at us." he said, "It's no longer dormant."

* * *

"Rose, coming?" the Doctor asked, Rose had fallen behind on their voyage to the maze of the dead, picking and rubbing her eye, because it felt like something was in it.

"Yeah," she said, taking her hand away from her eye and speeding up, "Of course."

* * *

Amy hated rope ladders. They rubbed uncomfortably against your hands, and they also made her feel like she was about to fall on River Song, which would be mortifying, the big haired woman frankly scared her a little tiny bit. She wondered who the woman's parents could be to have that big of hair.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the Doctor called from directly above her. She could only see his feet, and a small bob of blonde hair from above her. The whole thing with Rose and River had been... Uncomfortable. Although Amy didn't blame Rose, she didn't know what she do if that was Ror- She continued down the ladder, shoving all thoughts of wedding dresses and 'I dos' out if her mind.

"Grav globe." Father Octavian demanded of one of his younger clerics, who passed him a globe, and they passed it up to the Doctor, who hurled it into the air, illuminating the chasm just as they climbed off the ladder and hit the floor.

"The perfect hiding place." the Doctor said, and Amy could only agree. The maze of the dead was filled with statues of the deceased, all encased in stone. How were they supposed to find another statue in this mess?

"I suppose this makes things a bit tricker." Rose said, and Amy couldn't help but think that the other girl was still a little shaken up by her encounter with the angel, and the Doctor more so. She had, while trying to help, watched him pound on the doors and try again and again with his sonic screwdriver, panic in his eyes as Rose cried his name from inside that damned box.

"Just a bit, yeah." the Doctor gulped, and Amy watched him take Rose's hand tightly.

"A bit more than I prayed for." the Father said, bowing his head.

"A needle in a haystack." Amy said, brushing her ginger hair out of her eyes as she stared up at the millions of statues.

"A needle that kills you!" Rose trilled, her voice growing higher. Amy, for the first time since the daleks, saw fear in the other girls eyes, in the way her hands shook. Amy followed the pair as they started down the tunnel, River not far behind.

* * *

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand for a split second and rubbed her eye. Stone dust fell between her fingers, and she looked down alarmed, before passing it off as a trick of the light. She still stared at her fingers, where no trace of dust was seen.

"Are you alright?" River asked her and Rose nodded.

"Fine." she said, "Perfect." she searched for a diffrent topic, "So what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh," River said, "it's not as bad as it sounds, just a maze with dead people buried in the walls." she paused for a moment, seeing the alarmed look on the other woman's face. "That sounded bad." she took out a needle, "Right, this won't hurt a bit."

"Ow!" Rose protested, taking her hand out of the other woman's grasp.

"I lied." River smiled. Rose rolled her eyes and moved forward next to the Doctor, who smiled down at her and kissed her once on the lips.

"You're from his future yeah?" Amy asked, and Rover nodded. "Tell me, are they married?" River didn't answer. "They so are." Amy laughed, "Good." she said. "I hope I get to be at their wedding." They followed the pair into the dark.

* * *

The sound of gunfire brought them running back. A young cleric, and a statue riddled with holes met their eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry Sir." the young cleric gasped, "I thought it looked at me." Rose panted, she was relieved, and nervous. She didn't really want to face the angel again, but didn't want to keep wandering around in the dark, with no idea where it was.

"We know what the angel looks like."The Father said slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "Is that what the angel looks like?"

"No sir." The young cleric gulped.

"No sir, it is not." the Father said, and Rose heard a note of sarcasm in his voice. "According to the Doctor, we are facing a creature of vast power and ability to kill. Don't waste your bullets."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked kindly.

"Bob, Doctor sir!" Bob saluted.

"Ah that's a great name." the Doctor sighed, turning to Rose, "I love a Bob." he grinned down at her, and even though they were possibly heading to their deaths, Rose still found the strength to smile back at him.

"It's a sacred name, " Octavian explained, "We all have them."

"Sacred Bob. More like scared Bob now?" the Doctor asked, and Bob nodded. "Good, scared keeps you fast. Anyone at the entry to the maze who isn't afraid is a fool. Carry on!" he flapped his hands.

"We'll all be moving into the maze in two minutes." Octavian said, "Stay here and guard with Angelo and Jace."

"Isn't there a chance that this whole thing will just collapse?" Amy asked nervously, "With that big ship pressing down?" Rose look up at the ceiling as well. That was something else that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said, and didn't even glance at the roof above their heads.

"We had dinner with their head architect once didn't we Rose?" the Doctor asked, "Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, he had two heads." the Doctor frowned, and took a beat up journal that Rose had seen River and him reading from River's hands. "What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." There was a dramatic pause before Rose spoke.

"That's cryptic."

They trudged on. "Are we there yet?" Amy groaned, her feet were killing her.

"The maze is on six levels, each representing a part of the soul." River explained.

"They were quite lovely," Rose said sadly, looking around at the now corpses. "We should visit them again sometime."

"I thought you said they were all dead." Amy stated the stupid obvious.

"Time machine." Rose said, and Amy blushed, and didn't say anything else.

"There's something missing." Rose said, turning around, "what are we missing?" her half TARDIS powers (which despite all the Doctor's cans they still hadn't gotten a clear view on.) weren't working.

"The Aplans, they had two heads." the Doctor said again, "but these statutes only have one."

* * *

_**Sorry this is a bad chapter, I just was idk.**_

_**Life has been getting in the way of my writing abilities, but I still feel like I should update for you guys:)**_


	21. Do you have Space Teeth?

_*** READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE***_

_**Okay, So because I wanted to, I added at the end a little coming soon bit.**_

_**It doesn't nessaraly mean it's coming in the next chapter, but the next episode type thing I'm doing. It will be at the end of every episode I finish rewriting with Rose, just letting you know.**_

_**Sorry, life got in the way and I didn't do my daily update thing.**_

_**Also spell check is being funky so forgive any mistakes.**_

_**Doctor and Rose to Gallifrey and back.**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Sage**_

* * *

_"The Aplans, they had two heads, but these statues only have one."_

"Everyone, move over there, no questions." The Doctor commanded, but still held on tight to Rose. He wasn't letting her get out of his sight for a second. "I want everyone to switch off their torches." he said, and Rose stiffened.

"Why?" she asked, her death grip on the flashlight not loosening one bit.

"I have to make sure." he told her, and flicked her torch off for her. The torches around them went out, until just the Doctor's was still glowing dimly. "I'm going to turn off this one too," he told them all, "only for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?' River asked, her voice suggesting she wasn't scared at all, merely concerned.

"No." he switched off his torch. They were only encased in black for a moment, before he brought it to life again, but it was long enough. Every single stone head, once thought to encase the dead, had turned to face them, their mottled faces barely humanoid, no sign of eyes or noses in their ragged flesh, or stone, just holes.

"Oh my god." Amy gasped staring around her, her hair and shirt the only bright thing in the room, "They've all moved."

"Every single statute in this maze." the Doctor said slowly, "Is a weeping angel." Rose gritted her teeth together to stop herself from screaming.

"But there was only one angel on the ship, I swear." River promised, and Rose looked at her, and saw no lie in her eyes.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked, panicked.

"How did the Aplans die out?" Rose asked, and the Doctor planted himself more firmly in front of her, as if to shield her from any oncoming attack.

"Nobody knows." River answered.

"We know." the Doctor corrected, and Rose shuddered. What a terrible way to die out.

"They don't look like angels," Amy said, " and they're not fast. You said they were fast." Amy moved to stand next to the Doctor, her footsteps small and quiet, as if not to wake the angels from their stony slumber.

"They're dying." he explained, shining his flashlight on several, "Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, just starving." Rose immediately wanted to leave. Let these angels die, and the one on the ship with it. The Doctor had told her, when they both had a bit to much wine, after Amy had gone to sleep, just exactly how he had defeated the angels the first time. She hadn't known anything about them, and accused him of lying, how could a statue be dangerous?

"Losing their image." Amy said softly, reaching out a finger to touch the statue, but the Doctor held her back.

"And image is power." Rose muttered, thinking, and the Doctor jumped up.

"Power! Wolf you're a genius!" he kissed her quick, and Rose went bright red, "Power! That ship is spilling radiation, it wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission. A mission for the angels!" he clapped his hands together like a child just getting his favorite candy. Then his face fell. "We're in the middle of an army of weeping angels, about to wake up."

"We need to get out of here now!" Rose and River said at the same time, agreeing to something at last.

"Bob!" the Father called into his walkie talkie, "Angelo! Christian! Come in!" Bob's voice crackled through.

"It's Bob sir." he said, and his voice sounded far to peaceful to Rose.

"Are Angelo and Christain with you? All the statues are active! Repeat: All the statues are active!"

"The angel killed them sir." Bob said, "The statues got them." the Doctor tugged the microphone out of Octavians hand and pressed it to his mouth.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me it's the Doctor." he said, "Where are you now?"

"I'm coming up to you now Sir." Rose closed her eyes, but the TARDIS was silent on what she should do. Why now? She had only a tiny bit of trouble opening her eyes, they felt heavy as rocks.

"Well done Bob. I told you scared keeps you fast!" the Doctor sounded extremely proud of himself. "Keep running Bob, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't sir." Bob said, and Rose froze, literally stopped breathing for a second. "the angel killed me." she let out a gasp, because it was getting slightly harder to breathe,almost like she was turning to stone.

"What does he mean?" Amy asked, terror and despair ringing through her every word.

"Snapped my neck." Bob sounded almost cheerful.

"If you're dead, how are you talking to us?" Rose called through the microphone, wishing she didn't tell him to be fast.

"You're not talking to me sir." Bob explained, "The angel has no voice, so it stripped my cerebral cortex and reformed a conscious of me so it could talk to you. Sorry for the confusion."

"So when you say you're coming up to us..." The Doctor trailed off.

"The angel is coming Sir." Bob said, and they all went white.

"No way out." River said, and for whatever reason Rose noticed her eyes flicker to Amy, as if Amy's life depended on her own, but it couldn't could it? Amy was far to young to be River's Mum, or anything else dependent on River's survival.

"Through the wreckage!" Rose suggested, and the Doctor nodded. They all began to leave, and Rose stumbled forward, "Doctor?" she asked, her head spinning, but he contiuned on and Rose fought off her faint spell and lurched after him.

* * *

"Doctor?" she called in panic. "Don't wait for me, run!" her hand was stone, melded to the coliseum she had leaned against. "My hand is stone, Run! Save Amy!" he came back anyways.

"Come on!" he said, but she shook her head.

"I can't." she gritted her teeth, "My hand is stone." he took out his flashlight and shined her eyes.

"Oh Rosie," he whispered, "You looked into the eyes of an angel didn't you?"

"You said that bit a little too late." she said, and smiled weakly, "Just go. Leave me."

"It's messing with your head." he gripped her blonde hair, "You can move your hand."

"NO I CAN'T!" she protested, "Look at it, it's stone." he shook his head, pressing his forehead against her's briefly. The flashlight began to flicker.

"The angel's coming and it will turn this light off, so just move your hand Rose Tyler!" he begged.

"I can't!"

"Then we're both going to die."

"You're gonna live . Because you're gonna run like you always tell me to do."

"It will kill the lights Rose."

"Then run!"

"Nope, our time isn't done yet. We've got things to do, me and my Wolf."

"Time can be rewritten!"

"Not like that." Rose turned to look at the angel.

"Just run!"

"I'm not going to leave you." he said, and bit her stone hand she recoiled, bringing her once stone hand up to her chest.

"OI!"

"See? Not stone, Now RUN!" he grabbed her hand and they began to sprint towards Amy and River.

* * *

"You bit me!" Rose protested as they careened to a stop in front of the others.

"And now you're alive." he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I've got a mark!" she showed him. The Doctor pulled her behind him.

"Did I mention the alive bit?" she asked, and then turned around and crushed her into him for a few brief seconds. "Don't ever do that to me again." he commanded.

"Do you have space teeth?"

"Shut up Wolf."

"The statues are advancing on all corridors." Another Cleric said,frowning deeply. "And my torch keeps flickering." he whacked it.

"They all are." Rose said, "It's the angels."

"So does the gravity globe." River said, a crease had appeared between her eyebrows.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect Incoming." Rose really hated army talk by now.

"They're draining the power. We won't be able to see them." Amy said, and the Doctor looked even more alarmed, staring at the ship wreckage above him.

"Which means we need to get out of here." Rose finished.

"Two more incoming!"

"Any suggestions?" Rose was more than a little scared when she saw the fear in River Song's eyes. That woman hadn't seemed scared by anything so far, and whatever could scare her, Rose did not want to face.

"They're advancing on all sides... We can't reach-" Rose broke off and swayed a little unsteadily on her feet. What was wrong with her? Her thoughts were muddled, her once mediumish brain filled with fluff. The Doctor looked at her, and frowned.

"We're not putting off those scans any longer." he said, and she nodded. They had put of scanning her, testing her DNA all that, just for the hope that she was still human, which wasn't true. They really needed to, but the scans were always placed out of their minds, as if it didn't matter-

_"Turn her into the BAD WOLF." a woman snarled, and Rose felt a plunger go into her arm and she screamed and screamed and screamed._

The real Rose screamed to, she could feel the pain rushing through her veins, and it took her a minute to realise that she wasn't making a sound. Nobody was even looking at her. "Eleven." she said, and then forgot she said it.

"So there's no way out?" Amy bit her lip, staring around them. Rose opened her mouth to tell the Doctor about the pain in her body, but she straightened up, wondering what she had been thinking about, because she couldn't remember anything.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor please?" Bob's voice crackled through the speaker.

"I'm here Bob." The Doctor responded, closing his eyes. "What do the angels want now?"

"The power won't last much longer, and the angels will be here shortly." Bob said, "I'm sorry Sir." he added as an afterthought.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rose asked, although for whatever reason she wanted to turn out the lights. Become an angel. Embrace the darkness.

"There's something the angels are very keen for you to know near the end." Bob said. "I died in fear. You told me to be quick and scared, but I died alone and in fear. Also, silence will fall. The wolf and the madman will be separated, and a question will be asked."

"What question?" Amy asked, but the Doctor had his mouth set in a firm line.

"The angels made a mistake." he snarled, taking Rose's hand, and pulling her more firmly behind him, "I'm going to live through this, and maybe, just maybe, kiss Rose after all this."

"But you're trapped Sir, and about to die."

"Yes, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"Yes."

"Trust me?" he asked Rose.

"Always." she grinned, and River nodded her conformation.

"Everyone else?" Everyone chorused their responses, that yes, they did trust him.

"Then give me your gun." he took the gun and held it in his hand as if it was a spider, dark and dangerous. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, so when I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"As high as you can, but Miss Tyler, I will be jumping with you as you look a bit peaky." Rose rolled her eys again, and began her protests, but the Doctor put a finger on her lips, and kissed her once softly. His lips tasted off apples and dirt.

"Really the time?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips, the Doctor grinned, and pulled away, but kept her hand gripped in his.

"What signal?" one of the clerics asked.

"Oh you won't miss it!" the Doctor pointed his gun upwards.

"Sorry, can I ask again sir? What mistake have the angels made?" Bob asked uneasily.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap?" Rose automatically knew this was him making himself seem like a god again. Joy. "If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"and what would that be sir?" Bob asked.

"Yeh, I wonder." Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up Wolf." he said, and grinned. "ME." he answered, and shot upwards, towards the belly of the ship, and Rose screamed as he grabbed her by the arm and jumped-

* * *

Coming soon:

The Doctor cried out as one of the angels gripped his jacket and yanked him backwards, his eyes wide as he was pulled into the center of angels.

* * *

"She's dying!" River yelled at Amy, and anyone who would hear her. Rose groaned and put her head down on the log, sighing as she realised this was the end-

* * *

The Doctor kissed her forehead, sighing as he leaned his against hers. "Don't forget me Rose, please don't stop loving me."

"I do love you Doctor."

"And I'm sorry- so sorry."

* * *

"The angels have turned out the lights!" one of the clerics yelled, as everything went black, but they soon flickered on, and the angels were close, very close.

* * *

"Ten." Rose said, and everyone looked at her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

* * *

Rose cried out as the familiar words met her eyes, BAD WOLF.

* * *

"The crack! It's following me!" Amy screamed, as she saw a familiar shape through the trees.

* * *

_"It's hard to put it in your terms Doctor Song, but as best as I understand it, the angels are laughing."_


	22. Counting to death

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEASON 7 SPOILERS**_

_**In this chapter Clara comes in, but just to clarify some things, this is one of her **_**_previous echoes that was always saving the Doctor._**

**_So... YEAH._**

**_Also, this chapter has some major spoilers for Angels take Manhattan._**

**_Sort of._**

**_Ok, well this story has 179 follows last time I checked and I nearly started crying. Like Omg never thought it would get this big._**

**_Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I don't always respond but I am reading them:)_**

* * *

"Look up." The Doctor said, and let go of Rose's arm. She did as she was told, but seemed to be looking at the floor, not the belly of the ship. The angel's were clawing up towards them, but for now, they were safely out of reach.

"Is everyone alright?" River asked, but Rose noticed her question was more pointed at Amy. What was so special about Rose's new Scottish friend?

"What happened?" Amy gasped for breath, and Rose felt much the same way, except it was getting increasingly hard to breathe for her. Must be the air draft thing.

"We jumped." River responded, pointing towards the floor that was now the ceiling.

"Jumped where?" Amy still wasn't getting it.

"Up!" the Doctor pointed upwards, his finger jabbing in the air like a sword, "Look up Pond!"

"Where are we?" this time Rose was asking the question, but it was hard to get the words out, like her tongue had been dipped in honey.

"Exactly where we were Wolf." the Doctor sighed.

"No we're not." she protested, but he took her hand, and pointed upwards with her fingers.

"Move your feet." she shuffled a few steps forward. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the floor.

"Doctor, what am I looking at?" she asked him, staring at the mutilated statues. "Explain." her brain was muddled, unfocused.

"Oh come on Rose Tyler." he said, exasperated. "The ship crashed power still on right? Power is still on. What else is on?"

"The gravity thingie!" she said, jumping up and down.

"You could put it that way." he shrugged. "One good jump, and we fell."

"The statues, why do they look more like angels now?" Amy asked, staring at the slowly turning white creatures.

"They're feeding on the ships radiation, restoring themselves." he said, frowning. The circular hatch beneath his feet swung open with a bang, and he dropped through. "Come on then you lot!" he called.

* * *

"The angels can jump too, can't they?" a young girl asked, she was the youngest of the clerics, with dark hair and eyes.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Clara Oswin Oswald." she replied, and Rose slowly began to remember.

"But you were there! With the Master-" the girl frowned.

"No I wasn't." she said, and turned around, obviously thinking the blonde lady was weird. The Doctor closed the hatch, gave Rose a look not to pursue the topic, and took her hand.

"Run." he said, smiling down at her, and they did, running towards the door beyond. It closed just as they reached it though, and Rose pounded her fist against it.

"This whole place is a death trap!" Octavian said, sighing against the wall.

"No, it's a time bomb." he said, "Well it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now a dead end, which links to the time bomb." Rose, Amy, River, Clara, Octavian, and the other clerics stared at him blankly. "Nobody panic. Good?" he looked around at their calm faces, "It's just me then."

"Secondary flight deck." River said, and they all went back to what they were doing.

"What if the gravity fails?" Amy asked, staring down at the opening.

"We all fall to our deaths." the Doctor clapped his hands, "Thought about it see?" he whirled to a control pad. "No use." he murmured, nearly throwing his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, "Security protocols are to hard. Can't get through to open the door. Impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked, tucking her curly ponytail behind her back. The Doctor thought for a second.

"Two minutes." he answered. Just as he said that, the outer hatch clicked open.

"Damn." Rose whispered, only the angels could have done that.

"The hull is-"

"You can just say the hatch opened you know?" Rose snapped irritably. The lights flickered, and an arm appeared in the hatch.

"Doctor lights!" Amy called, as the Doctor whacked his sonic screwdriver against the controls, frustration evident in his face. The lights flickered, and a face appeared, another flicker and two more faces joined the first.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"Yes sir!" Clara shouted, aiming her gun at the statues. Why was she here twice? How could she be alive?

"And don't look in there eyes. Anywhere but there eyes! I've isolated the power grid, so the lights won't flicker." he yanked Rose behind him once more, and Rose didn't object for once.

"Good job Bowtie." Rose said, and he looked down at her.

"Bowtie?"

"It's either that or Chinny."

"Oi!"

"We'll go with bowtie then."

"Excuse me?" Amy interrupted their conversation.

"Right!" the Doctor clapped his hands again. "There is only one way to open the door, and you're not going to like it!"

"Oh no." Rose and Amy groaned. The last time he'd said that, they'd ended up drenched in vomit.

"I have to turn out the lights." he said, and Rose glared at him.

"Excellent job Bowtie," she said, but sarcastically this time.

"For how long?" River asked, her mind on more concerning matters.

"A fraction of a second, maybe more." he said. "Maybe quite a bit more- OW!" Rose had slapped him. "First you, now your mother good god, what is it with you Tyler women?"

"You're so.. URGH!" she threw up her hands.

"Maybe longer?" Clara asked.

"We're being attacked by statues in a ship, I don't have time to be precise!" he snapped, flipping his sonic screwdriver around in the air.

"Doctor, we lost the torches," Amy clarified, "We'd be in total darkness."

"No other way men.. and women." the Doctor added the last bit to appease mostly River, Rose, and Amy. Clara didn't seem to care.

"Doctor Song," the Father said, turning to River, "I've lost some good clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him, Rose, and Amy." Rose grinned when she heard her name. Maybe River wasn't to bad after all.

"He's not some kind of madman?"

"Oh he is that." Rose said, and nodded her approval, "If it saves us Doctor, do it."

"Fine Doctor. We have your back." Clara answered for her commrades."If we fire our bullets at the statues, we will have some light." they all loaded there guns.

"Amy, Rose, turn the handle four times." he pointed towards the door, "When the lights go down, turn it."

"Ten." The Doctor looked at her.

"Four."

"I know." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"On my count then," the Doctor said, looking away from Rose with a quick frown. "Three...Two...ONE!" The lights went out. From the flickering sparks from the Cleric's guns, Rose could see the winged angels getting closer and closer, their hands claws.

"Turn!" Rose and Amy yanked the wheel.

"It's working!" Rose yelled in delight as the door opened, the Doctor shoved her through her first, and Amy soon followed, then River and the clerics. Rose stood up and pulled him through, and the door slammed shut.

They were at the main control room, and The Doctor ran towards the controls, as the Father placed a black device on the door, sealing it in place.

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted towards the bow tie clad figure that was the Doctor.

"Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian said proudly.

"Wrong." the Doctor shouted as the wheel began to turn, slowly but surely.

"Dear God!" Clara yelled.

"Now you're getting it." for whatever reason, Rose noticed the Doctor seemed like he didn't want to notice Clara, his eyes always kept skipping over her, like she didn't exist.

"Seal all the doors!"

"Five minutes max." the Doctor drummed his fingers against the controls.

"Nine." Amy, River, and the Doctor all looked at her.

"Five." the Doctor corrected, slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Five, right." she said, wondering why he was talking to her like that.

"Why'd you say nine?" Amy asked, and Rose shook her head.

"I didn't." she said, because she hadn't. "We need another way out of here." Rose said, moving on to more pressing topics then the Doctor and Amy's oddities.

"There isn't one." River said, looking at the exits, a crease between her eyebrows.

"Yeah there is. Of course there is." The Doctor said confidently, "there always is! Except for that nasty bit with the black hole planet," he said in an undertone to Rose, "I really didn't think we were going to make it out of that one." he clapped his hands, "Anyways, this is a galaxy class ship, goes for years before the planet falls. So what do they need?"

"Of course." River breathed.

"Of course what?" Amy asked, obviously getting annoyed. "What are you figuring out in your superior brains?"

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow," he said to no one in particular, "this whole wall should just-" he tapped the control desk, and the wall slid up, to reveal-

"Eight." Rose gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Why did you say eight?" River asked, but Rose shook her head slightly.

"I didn't say anything." she repeated.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture." the Doctor commanded River, and she obeyed, casting one last weary glance at Rose.

"But trees." Amy said, stunned, "On a spaceship!"

"Oh more than trees!" he exclaimed, "Way better and cooler than trees. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology! Branches become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, becoming air. "It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

"Seven." Rose said, but didn't know she said it.

"Seven?" the Doctor asked her.

"What?"

"That's what you said."

"No, it isn't." she rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far into the tree maze!" River called.

"That's where we need to go!" the Doctor grinned.

"Plotting a safe route now." Clara said calmly.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor please?" Angel Bob's voice crackled through the walkie talkie that the Doctor held gripped in his hand.

"Ah there you are Angel Bob, How's life?" The Doctor twirled around like a movie star, "Sorry, bad subject."

"The angels are asking what you want to achieve." Bob said, and honestly it creeped Rose out, Bob's voice coming from seemingly nowhere, knowing he was dead.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging." he threw an arm around Rose, as if the angels could actually see him, "Got comfy chairs and all that."

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob said, and Rose snickered.

"You made him- six- say comfy chairs." she giggled, and he looked at her oddly.

"Oh, that's another question I'm dying to ask." he said, "What have you done to Rose?"

"I'm five. I mean Five. Fine!" she said, but swayed a little on her feet.

"You're counting." Amy said, looking Rose in the eyes as if searching for the answer.

"Counting?"

"For ten minutes now." the Doctor actually looked scared. "Why?!" he yelled at the angels, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROSE?!"

"We shall take her." Angel Bob responded, "We shall take all of you and rule the universe."

"Well, as far as I know, NO ONE," he paused, "AND I MEAN NO ONE. HURTS. MY. BAD. WOLF. So, get a life Bob. Oops, another bad joke." he nudged Rose, grinning, "Because you see, there's not nearly enough power for you to do that!"

"There is more power on this ship then you know." A screeching laugh came from all around them, something that grated on all their ears. Rose clapped her fingers over them, screwing her eyes shut.

"Dear, god, what is that?" Clara cried, pressing her hands more firmly over her ears.

"It's hard to put it in your terms Doctor Song, but, as best as I understand it, the angels are laughing." Angel Bob said, his voice remaining flat.

"Laughing?"Amy asked, removing her hands from her ears once the shrieking subsided.

"Because you haven't noticed it sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."

"That's... That's the crack... From my bedroom wall!" Amy shrieked, and they all whirled around to see the crack, growing, spreading.

"Two parts of space and time that never should have touched." the Doctor said quietly.

"We're moving out." Octavian commanded, and the clerics began to make their ways to the forest.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah fine."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, her mind fuzzy, her eyes unfocused as the Doctor moved closer to the crack.

"Right with you." he muttered, scanning the crack.

"We're not leaving without you!" Amy and River said at the same time.

"Miss Pond, Miss Tyler, Dr. Song," Clara said urgently, "We have to go now!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, as she was pulled out of the room by Amy, as she was having some troubles walking. The Doctor sighed, turned around, and found himself encircled by angels.

"Don't blink..." he trailed off, "That's fantastic." he grumbled, realising he was dead. The angel yanked on the back of his jacket, and he let out a strangled scream.

* * *

Rose began to sway, leaning against a tree for support.

"Rose?"

* * *

"Why am I not dead yet?" the Doctor asked, and turned around to see the angels he wasn't watching were kneeled in front of the crack, as if they were worshipping it. "Good," he said, commenting on his aliveness,"and not so good." he added, watching the worshipping angels. "Oh this isn't even a little bit good. I mean is that?" he asked the angels as if they could respond, "Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy. You can't feed off that! That's the fire at the end of the universe." he slipped out of his jacket and into the forest, "NEVER LET ME TALK!" he yelled, sprinting off towards the others.

* * *

"Rose, what's wrong?" River knelt in front of the shaking blonde girl.

"Four." she said, and curled up on a rock, her limbs felt to heavy to move.

"Med scanner, now." River demanded, and Clara handed her a medical looking thingie.

"Doctor Song we can't stay here." Octavian protested, "We've got to keep moving."

"We wait for the Doctor." Amy said, and River nodded.

"He'll save us." Rose slurred, "But I hate him for keeping me waiting."

"No you don't!" the Doctor jumped out from behind the trees. "Bishop, the angels are in the forest!"

"We need visual on every angel on the forest." the Father commanded.

"How did you get past them?" Amy asked, showing her new companionishniss self again.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." he said simply, and then kneeled beside Rose.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, her head pounding. He stroked her hair lightly.

"Nothing." River said.

"Everything, you're dying." he said, and his voice cracked.

"Doctor!" Amy protested, but he sighed.

"What's the point of lying to her now?" he demanded, a scary tone creeping into his voice. "Rose Rose Rose Rose Tyler. Something in your eye. What does that mean?"

"Doctor." she said. "Scared, so very scared."

" I know you are." he rested his forehead against hers. "What happened? You stared at an angel. Looked into the eyes for two long..."

"Sir incoming!" Clara shouted.

"You watched an angel climb out of the screen-"

"The image of an angel is an angel." Amy said, and he looked up at her, as if surprised she would get it right.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind."

"Three." she said, and in her eye you could see it now, the angel, reaching out through her mind, "It's coming Doctor, I'm going to die."

"Counting, why the counting. Angel Bob?" he pressed the microphone against his mouth, "Why are they counting Bob? Why is she counting?"

"To make her afraid," Bob said, "The angel is very angry they survived it in New York. The ginger woman and the wolf."

"There are no angels in New York City!" the Doctor shook his head, "Ridiculous."

"The angel came from New York," Angel Bob insisted, "and it will make sure this time you and the Wolf will never find each other again."

"Well you know what Bob?" the Doctor sneered the last word, "I'll make sure Rose or Amy never sees another angel again!"

"You can't stop it Doctor. The Pandorica will open, silence will fall a question will be asked, and the Doctor and Wolf will be separated by the angels hand, because it hasn't happened to you yet sir?"

"What hasn't happened to me?"

"New York sir."

"No, and it never will!"

"Not all time can be rewritten Doctor." then Angel Bob fell silent.

* * *

_**What does that mean? **_

_**How does that angel know them?**_

_**We may never know...**_

_**JK You will if I get that far;)**_

_**and, any special (non-sexual) Rose and the Doctor requests?**_


	23. The Angels are running

_**So tired.**_

_**And this is a terrible cliffhanger, SORRRY!  
I just had to.**_

_**Cliffhangers are fun...**_

_**For me! *Evil Laugh***_

_**Also, I haven't forgotten about Rose's species change, there is just something purposefully distracting the Doctor from it...**_

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

* * *

"Doctor, what's happening to me. Explain." Rose said, and she wanted to shut her eyes but something inside her told her not to.

"Inside your head," the Doctor knelt down so she could see him. "In the vision centres of your brain, there's an angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the angel is coming out of it, climbing out to shut you off."

"What do I do?" she asked, and groaned as the numbers on River's scanner went wild.

"Doctor she's got seconds!" the Doctor began to pace, his hands twirling around in the air, his face worried and anxious.

"How would you starve your lungs?" he asked Amy, who stammered under the pressure.

"I would stop breathing." she said, gasping slightly as she saw her friend slowly and painfully losing her life.

"Rose, close your eyes." he said, and Rose shook her head.

"No," she murmured, "I don't want to."

"Good, because that's not you, that's the angel inside of you. Close them Wolf. Close them now!" Rose slowly, wasting her life, closed her eyes. Her heart rate went back to normal, her breathing became less ragged, and she slowly but surely sat up. The Doctor pressed his forehead against her's, and breathed a sigh of relief, that was close. He shut his eyes for a brief moment.

"We need to go." he finally said, pulling away from her.

"We can't move her. Her systems are fighting the angel now."River looked up at him. "You haven't done those scans yet?"

"What scans?"

"Of her, her species." the Doctor shook his head.

"I barely know you, River Song." River shook her head.

"Time lines." she responded sadly, and walked to talk with the Father.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Rose asked, a frustrated tone in her voice. He shook his head, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"No." he said, and turned away from her, "If you do, Rose you'll die. You have about two seconds of life left if you open them." Rose sighed.

"You're to exposed here." she said, "Leave me." he shook his head.

"Doctor, she'll just slow us down." Octavian said, and the Doctor turned on him at once.

"You said you lost clerics?" he asked, and the Father nodded. "They were your soldiers, people that volunteered for this task. Rose didn't." he shook his head, "And if anyone, including her, suggests we leave her behind, I will make sure they get taken by the angels."

"Then I'll die." Rose said, "Because it's the only way any of us will get out of here alive. So run Bowtie man. Run away from all you're wrong, I did volunteer to go away with you."

"Stabilise the wreckage, and then we can cure Rose." River suggested, and the Doctor turned to her.

"How do we do that? We leave her here, she won't survive the angels for five seconds!"

"Thanks for the self confidence booster." Rose said sarcastically, and the Doctor brushed his hand lightly over the top of her head.

"No problem." he joked, his mouth quirking up in the corner.

"My Clerics, save Clara, can look after Miss Tyler." the Father said, cutting in, "We can come back and get her later."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rose said cheerily, but could feel, just from the presence in the air, that the Doctor wasn't happy. He was never happy though, she thought, and decided he would just have to deal with it.

"Fine, but I will see you later. I promise you." the Doctor said, and she could hear him leaving and smiled to herself. At least he was safe.

"Dr. Song, stay by me." she heard the Father say.

"Rose,I thought I was following Amy's time-" he cut off and his hands grasped hers tightly.

"Came to say one last goodbye?" she asked, and could feel him smile.

"Something like that." he said softly, and a tone of despair had infected his voice, and she wondered if it was really that bad, that she really wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

"What's wrong?" she asked, using the same soft voice, but he just laughed.

"Rose, you need to keep trusting me. It's never been more important." he said, and she frowned.

"I've always trusted you." she said, and then added, "If you couldn't tell, I'm rolling my eyes."

"Rose, it's time to go, for real this time." he said, and she shook her head.

"Nope." she said, repeating his earlier words, "We've still got things to do, you and me."

"Yes, we do." he said, and kissed her forehead. "Rose Tyler-" then he was gone, and Rose was wondering if this was some kind of cruel joke he was playing on her. (sniffs, That was so hard to write without crying)

* * *

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at River's mini supercomputer, and she looked up at him as numbers started to flash across her screen.

"What's that?"

"Readings from a crack in the wall." he said, frowning as he put his sonic back in his coat pocket.

"You told the angels the crack was from the end of the universe." she said, "How can a crack from there, be here?"

"I don't know." he said grimly. "Just leading up to the big bang." he paused, and looked down at, as if something amused him very much, "Are you engaged to Ocatvian?"

"No! What makes you think that?" River asked, and seemed very busy with her computer, "He's just the man who's watching over me on my leave from prison."

"Prison?"

"Spoilers." the computer beeped, and only one set of numbers flashed across the screen now, 26 06 2010.

"What does that mean?" Clara, who was leaning over the Doctor's shoulder asked.

"Amy's time." the Doctor said, just as Amy caught up to them.

"My time?"

"It's nothing." he said quickly, shutting down River's computer.

* * *

"So..."Rose asked the clerics, "What's happening?" she was starting to get seriously annoyed with keeping her eyes shut. Especially surrounded by Angels who could kill you when you looked away, let alone if you closed your eyes.

"The angels are still grouping." the one called Marco said. "Are you getting this too?" he asked what Rose assumed was the other clerics. As long as it wasn't Bob, she thought to herself sarcastically.

"The trees?" Another Cleric responded, "Yeah."

"What's going on with the trees?" she hated having to ask questions for every single little thing. She hoped the Doctor would find a way to cure this quickly.

"There ripping the Treeborgs apart." Marco answered her.

"I can't see. Tell me more!" Rose yelled, trying to get there attention, not just offhand comments.

"It's the trees Ma'am." another one answered her. "They're turning off the tree lights."

* * *

They had found the Primary shuttle deck. They stood in front of the hulking metal wall, and the Doctor ran his fingers over it, trying to find a way in.

"It doesn't open from here," Father Octavian said. "This," he ran his fingers over a metal hatch, "Must be the service hatch."

"Then open it!" Amy snapped, wondering why on Earth he was delaying. Rose was out there somewhere, unable to open her eyes, and likely to get killed. "Times running out."

"What is it you just said?" the Doctor demanded, turning back to Amy, his finger pointing. Amy hated when he jiggled his finger at her like that. "Times running out, you said?"

"Yeah, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. Hush now Pond." he put a finger to her lips. "But what if it was true?"

"What was?"

"Time. What if time could run out?"

"It's open!" Father Octavian pushed open the hatch.

* * *

"Angel's advancing, sir." the cleric said. His name was Phillip, Rose thought, not Bob.

"Over here again." the other one responded.

"Get weapons at the prime!" Marco shouted, and Rose had no idea what in the world he was saying, as she didn't speak 'army talk.'

"What is it? What's happening? I can't bloody well see, as you very well know." Rose snapped, quickly growing tired of the dark.

"Keep your positions and eyes shut Ma'am." Marco said, and Rose nearly growled in frustration. Why couldn't she just open her eyes? Just for a second, just a quick little peek. Her eyelids lit up, turning them from black to red.

"Is the ship on fire?" Phillip asked.

"It can't be, the compressors would have taken care of it." the other cleric, the one who's name Rose didn't know said. "Marco, the angels have gone. Where'd they go?"

"Where did they go?" Rose repeated his question. "Just tell me!" her stomach was starting to coil in knots.

"This sides clear too sir." Phillip said as well.

"There's still movement on the scanners, but moving away from us, it's like they're running."  
"Running from what?" Rose asked impatiently, even if they didn't know the answer, she wished that she never stayed in that damn room in the first place.

"Philip, Crispin, get a better look at that." Marco instructed, and heavy footfalls passed Rose.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

* * *

_Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!_ The Doctor clapped his hands. He may have just figured it out.

* * *

"It's like," Marco tried explaining the light to Rose, "A curtain of energy, moving towards you, but as soon as you get close, it makes you feel sick."

"And you think it scared the angels?" Rose asked, uncertainty in her voice. She doubted even her Mum could scare those things. "What could scare those things?" She stood up shakily, reaching for Marco's arm for support. He gladly gave it.

"What are you doing Miss?" he asked her,trying to sit her back down.

"Point me at the light." she said firmly, she was not about to change her mind now.

"You can't open your eyes."

"For more than two seconds," she corrected, "That's what the Doctor said. Point me in the right direction."

"Ma'am, you can't." he protested, and Rose shook her head.

"You can't stop me, so might as well not waste my time." with a sigh, he turned her body so she was facing the light.

"Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick." she said, and took a deep breath.

"Yes Miss."

"Okay." she said, and opened her eyes. She immediantly noticed the crack, the crack in Amy's wall, but that wasn't what made her cry out.

All around them, burned into every single tree like a giant hand had painted them there with a large black brush, were the words BAD WOLF.

"It's following me still!" she cried out, falling to her knees as the angel started to claw it's way to the surface of her brain once more. Marco slammed his hands over her eyes, pulling them closed.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, and she could tell in every word that he regretted ever letting her open her eyes in the first place.

"It's those words." she muttered, "And the crack in Amy's wall."

"Marco, do you want me to get a better look at it?" the only other cleric with them in the clearing asked.

"Go for it." Rose felt Marco shrug, "Just don't get to close."

"Hang on, what about the other two?" Rose asked, "You just sent them. Why not wait until they're back?"

"What other two?"

"I heard you send them, Philip and Crispin." Rose said, shaking her head.

"Crispin and who?"

* * *

"Doctor Song, you first." the Father pushed River through the hatch, then climbed in himself.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Time can be rewritten." he said with a dazed look on his face. Maybe he could undo all of Rose's years in the parallel world, avoid breaking Martha's heart, avoid having to wipe Donna's memories.

* * *

"Miss Tyler, I can assure you there was no Phillip or Crispin on this expedition." Marco said firmly, and Rose was really starting to get frighted now. How could they forget two men who had been right in front of them just a couple minutes ago?

"No, I heard you." she said patiently, "Before you sent that other guy... Pedro was it? You sent Phillip and Crispin."

"Pedro? Marco asked, as if he'd never heard the name before, but Rose knew he must be lying, because they were just talking to Pedro, she swore it.

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." she repeated, was she getting the name wrong? He still must surely remember, he had to know who she was talking about.

"Who's Pedro?"

* * *

"It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed." the Doctor kept repeating these simple words, or things like them, and hadn't gone inside the Primary Flight Deck yet.

"Doctor we have to go inside." Clara pressed on. "We have to move!"

"A Cyberking. A giant Cyberman walking throughout all of eighteenth century London and nobody notices."

"We have to move now!" Clara nearly shouted, "The angels could be here at any second!"

"Oh, theres a lot worse here then angels." The Doctor said grimly, a look of realisation on his face. Of course he couldn't use the crack to rewrite that stuff, because it had to happen, or the universe would collapse, but it could wipe out certain events, certain things from everyday life, like the dalek invasion or a giant cyberman.

Clara cried out and moved to block him. An angels arm went around her throat, pulling her close to it's stone body. An arm, that would have killed the Doctor.

"Clara!" he cried, but she just smiled.

"I beg to differ, sir." she said.

"Let her go." the Doctor demanded of the angel, which didn't respond.

"But it can't while you're looking at it, can it Doctor?" Clara asked, and sighed. "Let it kill me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Run. Run you clever boy, and remember." he ducked inside the primary flight hatch just in time to hear her neck snap as it was broken.

* * *

"Something's happening." Rose was really starting to panic now, "Pedro was just here a moment ago and now you can't even remember him!"

"There never was a Pedro." Marco argued. "It was only ever just the two of us here."

"But we started out as five!" Rose cried, "Why can't you remember?"

"Listen, I need to get a closer look at that light." Marco said, "Don't worry, I won't get to close."

"No!" Rose reached for his hands, "You'll go the same way as the other three! They went to look at the crack and now you can't even remember!"

"Here," he pressed a communicator into her hand, "Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You won't, because soon as you get close, what happened to the others will happen to you." she said it firmly, and clutched his wrist more tightly.

"There weren't any others." he said.

"There won't be any you if you go back there!" the next thing she heard was his boots on the twigs as he walked towards the light.

* * *

"There's a teleport." River said, "If I can get it working, I can beam the others into here. Where's Clara?" the Doctor remained silent, before giving an answer that explained it all.

"The teleports rubbish," he said angrily, "Don't bother."

* * *

"Hello?" Rose pressed the communicator to her lips, "Are you there?"

"I'm here," Marco's voice crackled through the speakers. "I'm fine. Quite close to it now."

"Then come back!" she practically yelled, "Please, Right now!"

"It's weird to look at," he said in a dreamlike tone, "Like really weird."

"Really what? Marco?" she asked, then let out a sob, "Please tell me you're there. Hello? Please somebody!"

"Rose?" a voice, not Marco's but just as welcome,crackled through. "Rose is that you?"

"Doctor?" she laughed, then turned grim again. "The clerics, they're all gone. They walked into the light. They didn't even remember each other!"

"What does that mean?" Rose heard River's voice.

"Time's running out." he paused, "Wolf, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you there." she closed her eyes.

"Well what should I do now?" she asked, exasperated.

"You come to us, Primary flight deck, other side of the forest."

"Doctor, I can't even see!" she protested, "How am I supposed to just travel from one end to the other?"

"Turn on the spot." he instructed her, and she obeyed, her eyes straining to open, but she kept them shut. "When the communicator starts to sound like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. You have to start moving now Rose Tyler, NOW!" she uneasily found the right path, and took cautious steps forward, feeling the air in front of her for any trees. "There's time energy spilling out of that crack, and I'm sorry, but the angels can only kill you."

"What does the time energy do?" Rose asked, stumbling forward a little faster now.

"Just keep moving!" he snapped.

"Tell me." she commanded, and there was an uncomfortable pause. "Now Doctor." she said softly.

"If the time energy gets you, it will erase every single moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." she took in a deep breath. At least it wouldn't hurt anyone like her death would.

"Would my Mum still remember me?"

"I don't know, parallel worlds are complex," he responded, "Just keep moving!"

"It's never going to work." Rose heard River say in the background.

"What else have you got River?" the Doctor shouted, and his voice crackled even more through the broken speaker, "Tell me!" he paused, "Rose, there are angels all around you. I can see them on Octavian's scanner."

"So this is how it ends?" she said, "By an angel's hand, just like Bob said."

"No. Rose, walk like you can see." he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"How do you do that?"

"Just do it!" he paused, "They aren't interested in you, they'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. Just strut that stuff baby!" Rose laughed, and did as she was told, she pretended she could see them,flinching when the Doctor told her, when he saw them on the scanner.

She was out of their little cirlce, when her foot caught on a branch and she tripped, the communicator, her eyes, flying out of her hands as she hit the ground. She coud almost hear the angels beginning to move, and she called out despratly.

" "DOCTOR! I'VE DROPPED THE COMMUNICATOR!" she could feel the angel's presence, and the Doctor shouting at her that they were getting closer, about to kill her.

* * *

_**That's pretty mean huh?**_

_**Sorry, if I have time I'll update tomorrow, but who knows with school:P**_


	24. Together

_**This is so much shorter than the others **_**_sorry!_**

**_But no cliffhanger. _**

**_:)_**

* * *

"I've got you!" she felt the Doctor's arms go around her, and she buried her face in his tweed jacket, inhaling deeply. She was shaking from all of her near death experiences today, as one would she supposed. "River teleported you here, you're safe. You're safe." his hand stroked her hair, and he sat her down on a chair, as she couldn't open her eyes to see where she was going. "River Song, I could bloody kiss you!" he said, and River laughed.

"Better save those charms for Rose." she said, and Rose smiled gratefully. This Doctor was more idiotic than his last two regenerations, that was for sure. A screeching alarm went off, and Rose clapped her hands over her ears.

"What's that?" she asked, the first words out of her mouth since landing in the Primary Flight deck.

"Angel's incoming!" River yelled.

"Yeah, think we got that!" Amy shouted back. Rose couldn't see still, but heard the wall lifting up, revealing an army of angels she presumed.

"Angel Bob, I assume." the Doctor said, addressing an angel that Rose couldn't see.

"The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality." the angel responded.

"Yeah, and look at you lot, running away," the Doctor mocked them, even though they had been running away just a moment ago. "What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time," Angel Bob replied, "The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"He could do that." Rose spoke up, her eyes still screwed shut, "But why would he help you?"

"Your friends will also be saved." Angel Bob ignored her completely, and still addressed the Doctor, "Even the Wolf."

"Well, there is that." the Doctor said, and Rose could practically hear him thinking, of a way to do this, without being erased from all of time and space. Erased from her mind, which would put Rose where? He was her whole life now. The only one she had left, unless you counted Mickey, who was happily married and working for Torchwood, which hated the Doctor in this world.

"I've traveled in time," River said desperately, "I'm a time space even too, I could shut it up!" Why did River want them all to live so badly? They must be a big part of her past, which was their futures.

"Oh be serious." the Doctor said, sounding slightly like a teenage girl as he spoke. "Compared to me, these angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"But Doctor-"

"I meant it, get a grip!" he said, leading Rose's hand to a handle, "Hold on tight, and this time Rose," he said, "Please don't fall."

"You genious." River breathed.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked, but Rose shushed her.

"Sir, the angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob said, and Rose nearly laughed. As if.

"Thing is Bob." The Doctor said, coming next to Rose and gripping the handle next to hers, "the Angels are draining all of the power from this ship. Every last bit of it." Rose still had no idea where he was going with this, but kept her mouth shut, "And you know what? I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or, to put it another way, Night Night!" then there was wind, wind like Rose had never felt before, and she was having flashbacks, of daleks and magna clamps, levers and falling towards nothing.

* * *

"Ah." Rose said, as the Doctor gently wrapped a blanket around her. They were outside, on a cold beach, one that Rose didn't like obviously, and she hurt like hell. "I'm bruised everywhere."

"Me too." he groaned as he sat down next to her on a fallen log.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut!" she protested, and he looked down at her in exasperation.

"I told you, the angel is gone. Just open your eyes." she pushed them open, and he smiled down at her. "Better, Miss Stubborn?"

"I like Wolf better." she responded, and looked back at the waves.

"Why do I remember it at all?" Amy came up behind them and asked, "No one else does since the angels were sucked into the crack."

"You're a time traveler now Amy." the Doctor said, and pulled her down on the log with them. "It changes the way you view the world."

"And the crack? Is that gone too?" Amy rested her head on her knees, this was definitely the most gruesome adventure she'd been on with the Doctor yet. He stood up, and walked over to River, Rose not far behind.

"What now?" the Doctor asked her.

"The Prison ships in orbit." River responded, "They'll beam me up any second, I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time." she sighed, "We'll see."

"You killed a man." Rose said, but she wasn't sure why, or how. The Doctor frowned down at her, then looked at the words etched in the sand, BAD WOLF.

"A good man?" the Doctor asked.

"The best." she answered, "A very good friend of mine."

"Who was it?" Amy followed them, and she brushed her ginger hair out of her eyes and looked at River expectantly.

"Spoilers." River was beamed into the prisoner ship, lost from their eyes.

* * *

"I want to go home." Amy said once they both had sunken into comfy chairs in the TARDIS library. Rose and the Doctor looked at her in surprise, they had both thought Amy liked traveling with them.

"Okay." the Doctor said, but looked a little offended, and to their surprise, Amy laughed.

"No, not like that." she explained, "You're running, well...I'm running too."

* * *

"Well." they were sitting on Amy's bed, staring at the wedding dress hanging on a hook from her closet door.

"Yeah." Amy said nervously, running her fingers over the covers, as if she was deciding whether or not to do something.

"Blimey." the Doctor said, as if that's all his vocal cords were capable of saying.

"I know." Amy said, looking at the clock, "This is the same night, yeah?"

"We haven't been gone five minutes." Rose assured her, speaking for the Doctor as he seemed incapable of speech. Amy picked up a small velvet box and opened it, a beautiful diamond ring was cushioned at it's center.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy said as the clock turned to 12:00 a.m.

"Why did you leave it here?" the Doctor finally asked her, staring at the ring.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring here when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" she asked, and Rose snorted with laughter. The Doctor pushed her off the bed, and she returned the favor.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" she asked Amy curiously while the Doctor picked himself up off the floor with a groan.

"You met him." Amy said, and closing the box, she threw the box back on the bed.

"Ah!" the Doctor said, sitting next to Rose again, "The good looking fellow?" he paused, "Or the other one." Rose elbowed him. "OI!"

"The other one." Amy said, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, he was nice too." Rose said, just to break the tension.

"Thanks." Amy said, blushing, "So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?" The Doctor asked, and Rose really wanted to give him a Tyler slap now. He was such a...a... guy!

"We nearly died, back on the spaceship. Like actually almost died." she said, "And it's made me think..." this couldn't be going anywhere good, "about who I want."

"Amy..."Rose said warningly.

"Confused." the Doctor said, until Amy tried to kiss him.

"Oi!" Rose yelled, but Amy pushed past her and kissed the Doctor intensely.

"Amy." the Doctor pushed her off him, and Rose pushed her back onto the bed. "I am nine-hundred and seven years old."

"So what?" Rose turned on him, "You have no problem kissing me!"

"The point is," the Doctor said, "The point is you're getting married in the morning!" he said, and looked nervously between the two women, "And I think, after a quick rest, it's time to meet the lucky man!"

* * *

Rose curled up under her vivid pink comforter in the TARDIS, not really worried about Amy, the girl was probably just nervous. They'd pick up Rory in the morning, after getting some sleep after their encounter with the angels. Rose slipped her eyes shut-

And woke up screaming. They were coming for her, they were going to tear her away and throw her into the crack, the Doctor wasn't going to remember her-

"Rose." the Doctor said, and she looked up, she was in the TARDIS, in her room, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Doctor." she said, and cried even harder. He came and slipped next to her, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair as she cried.

"It wasn't real Rose." he said, "Promise."

"It was so real." she said, "But I can't even remember it now." he laid her back down on the pillows.

"Go to sleep Rose," he said tiredly, "We have to pick up Rory in the morning."

"Don't leave me." she said, "That's when they come." he didn't ask who, just slipped in next to her, and they laid there, until her eyes slid shut, her fingertips brushing his, as they held hands, facing the monsters that came for them in the dark together.


	25. It has to happen

_**I feel really bad for this chapter.**_

_**I only hope I get to the part I'm foreshadowing so heavily:) **_

_**Anyways MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN,**_

_**SO if you haven't seen that, please just skip this chapter unless you don't care about spoilers.**_

The next morning, before Amy woke up, the Doctor dragged Rose out of bed to do some scans on her species.

"Why do we have to do it at bloody six O'clock in the morning?" she groaned, and he looked into her eyes.

"Because it might take the TARDIS up to twenty four hours!" he said, "Seeing as you probably aren't a classified species."

"So we'll have time to fix Amy's engagment?" Rose asked sleepily, and he nodded.

"That's why I woke you up early, because only a fool would normally do that." she didn't protest, just slipped her eyes shut.

"Whatever," she yawned, "Will this hurt?" he jabbed a needle into her arm. "OUCH!"

"Sorry." he said, and put a bandaid on her arm with a tiny bowtie. "Yep." he said, and she looked at the screen, "12 hours, TARDIS time."

"What is TARDIS time?"

"No idea."

* * *

Rose had lost track of the Doctor. Which wasn't good, as he decided to pick Rory up at his Stag Party.

That, and the girl in skimpy clothing standing outside a pub, saying that a man in a bow tie had pushed her out of the cake, and was taking her job. This was going to be wonderful. She arrived to the stag party just in time to hear the Doctor say the words 'great kisser' and see the horrified look of despair on Rory's face.

"That sounded better in his head." Rose said, pulling the Doctor out of the stripper cake.

* * *

Rose perched in the TARDIS's maintenance swing while she watched the Doctor tinker. Rory was standing awkwardly on the stairs and Amy was sitting on the railing, her feet swinging back and forth.

"Oh the life out there it dazzles," the Doctor was talking up the whole, through time and space thing. "I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important." maybe he was trying to get Amy to go back to Rory then, "I've seen it devour relationships and plans." Mickey she thought. "It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together." he clapped his hands.

"Like a date?" Amy asked, jumping down from the railing.

"Anywhere you want." the Doctor ran to the console, "One rule, it has to be fantastic. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." he opened his mouth, about to step into his 'bigger on the inside' lecture, when Rory cut him off.

"It's another dimension." he said, getting it right.

"It's basically another dimen- what?" the Doctor looked shocked.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been looking all that stuff up." the doctor got real close to Rory.

"I like the part when people say it's bigger on the inside." he said, and Rose pulled him away before anything else could happen.

"So this date." Amy said, swinging around so she was next to Rory, "I'm kinda done with running down corridors. What do you say Rory?" Rose really wished the Doctor hadn't mentioned the kissing. It would make all of this easier.

"How about somewhere romantic?" the Doctor suggested, and Rose knew he felt bad about it as well.

* * *

"Venice!" the Doctor pushed open the doors of the TARDIS and Rose stepped out behind him, taking his hand. "Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." the Doctor babbled.

"You owe him a chicken?" Rose asked, and he shrugged.

"Long story. We had a bet." Rose wandered off, moving towards a fruit stand on the other side of the road. She checked out the prices, her brow furrowing. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, and he pressed his face into her hair as he lifted her up slightly off her feet. He smelled like apples and peppermint.

"Rule one," he reminded her, "Don't wander off." she laughed, and leaned back against his chest, smiling.

"Where are Amy and Rory then?"

"Damn!" he let her go, but took her hand anyways. "Why does nobody listen?"

"I think it's the chin." she joked, and he flicked her lightly on the nose.

"Let's go find those Ponds." he sighed, "Lost in Venice, seems like the sort of thing you and Jack would accomplish."

* * *

They soon found themselves drawn to the largest building in the city, where a parade of girls in veils walked out from it's elaborate gates.

"Veils down girls!" a woman called, her voice the sort of kind Rose associated with strict teachers. A plump man in the clothing of the time ran up to the woman. "What do you want?" the commanding woman asked, Rose started forward, but the Doctor pulled her back.

"Observe first." he whispered, gesturing to Amy and Rory, not paying any attention,arguing on the side of the square. If they started a fight, they could get hurt.

"Where's my Isabella?" the man demanded, his voice and face full of fear.

"Get away from here." the woman snarled, as the man tried to lift their veils, to catch a glimpse of the women's faces. He must have found the girl he wanted because he cried out with joy.

"Isabella? Isabella it's me!" he cried. Another girl threw him back down on the ground, hissing at him with fanged teeth.

"So much for romantic." Rose sighed.

"What was that about?" the Doctor ran to the man kneeling on the road, having just been pushed over by some vampire thing.

"I thought everybody knew about the Calaverri school." the man said, and Rose sighed. Well they didn't.

"Our first day here, me and the wife." he said, throwing his arm around Rose. She only slightly squawked at the word 'wife'. They weren't married...yet. "So...why are you trying to get your daughter out?"

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

"I think it's time I met the head of this school." the Doctor said, frowning deeply.

* * *

Amy turned another corner, Rory not far behind. She twirled her red scarf around, and trailed her hand against the pale stone. It hadn't been this awkward with Rory for a long time.

"And what have you been doing?" Rory asked, and Amy could tell he wasn't completely satisfied with their earlier argument.

"Well running." she said, thinking of running down the corridors of the giant british spaceship, "and fighting." she added, remembering the clerics firing at the angels, stopping the Doctor from killing the star whale. "And I've been scared," she said, seeing the angels clawing at her in the dark, prisoner Zero's sharp teeth inches from her face. "More scared than-"

"Did you miss me?" Rory asked, getting to the point of why he had brought it up again. Amy stopped, and leaned her head against the wall. How could she express that she had, but hadn't missed him? That she had been so distracted with thinking about the wedding, she hadn't really thought about Rory.

"I knew I'd come back." she answered, and judging from the slump in his shoulders, knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"He was right." Rory said, and she could hear the pain she causing him in his voice, ringing like bells. "It does blot everything else out."

"Rory." she stopped, "This is our date," she stopped in front of him, taking his hands. "Not now."

"Huh." he said, looking around them for the first time. "We're in Venice. And it's 1580."

"I know." Amy said, taking his hand. "Take a picture." she did a peace sign, and grinned wide. Rory was just about to click the button, when a bloodcurdling scream reached their ears. They ran back to the alley, just in time to see a man raising to his feet, having just killed a girl. He hissed at them with his sharp teeth and ran away, Amy not far behind. Rory knelt by the girl, and was relieved to find a pulse fluttering.

"She'll be fine!" he said, and looked up, to find that Amy was gone. "Amy?!"

* * *

They dropped into the cellar of the building. Rose grinning. Their distraction use of the poor Father had worked, and they were in the heart of the enemy. Rose continued on, until two long white arms grabbed her, and yanked her through the cellar. She opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off by the woman's hand.

"Be quite, foolish girl." the woman hissed, "I am not here to hurt you, just give you a warning."

"What warning?" Rose turned around to see a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I know you, from the future." she explained, "And unless you stop it, she will die."

"Who will die?"

"You, at the hands of an angel." the girl sighed, "But it's useless warning you." she looked into Rose's eyes, and pulled her face off. It was her, it was Rose.. "But I have to fulfill time lines and all that shit." she rolled her eyes.

"You can't be me." her older self signed a tired sigh.

"I'm afraid I am. I remember this, but remember this well. You have to be separated from the Doctor. It's a fixed point in time." her older self sighed unhappily, and Rose shook her head.

"No." she said, but her older self shook her head.

"Three years from the dalek girls death, TARDIS time. And you will go to Manhattan, knowing the timelines must be fulfilled. The Doctor has to be alone. He has to meet Clara."

"Clara! But she's-" her older self held a finger to her lips.

"You must not say anything to the Doctor. He can't know." she shook her head, "I wish I could see him one last time."

"How are you here?" Rose demanded.

"Time jumping." her older self said, and tapped a leather watch on her arm, "Time vortex manipulator." she sighed, and Rose blanched when a loud voice called out.

"Hey Rosie, you done yet?" Jack called.

"Why don't you just find him?" Rose asked, and her older self looked weary.

"I've been trying for two hundered years." she said, and Rose got flashes of a beach, an astronaut, a wedding dress, a metal box, the words BAD WOLF, and turning around, the Doctor's cry of despair ringing through her ears.

"One second!" Old Rose called. "It must happen." Even though it should create a paradox, she brought her fingertips to Rose's temples.

_"ROSE!" he cried, but she didn't look away from the cold stone hands she was focusing on. "Please, come back! I know-"_

_"Come here." she said, holding out her hand. He took it, and look confused, "It's a fixed point in time." she gasped, and he begin to try to tug her back. "River!" River tugged the Doctor back. "Thank you." River was Amy and Rory's girl all right. She did as she was told._

_"Rose what the hell are you doing?" he yelled, and tears traced their way down her face, still straining against River's restraining arm._

_"The older me told me this." she said simply, "she said this had to happen. She showed me this exact scene."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? ROSE!" Rose shook, and sobbed._

_"Because this has to happen." she cried, "Just like the army of ghosts, just like Rory had to jump off that building, just like everything else we've ever done!" She shook. "Find her Doctor. Find Clara. Do that for me. Don't be alone." She could still see the angel, reaching out for her, like it always was going to. "I love you." she said, and whirled around._

_She turned around, she blinked, she did the thing she promised him she wouldn't ever do, because it had to happen._

"It has to happen..." her older selves whisper floated in the air, and she was gone.

"Rose?" he caught her as she fell to the ground, "I may have just upset some vampires, we need to go!"


	26. Help me Doctor

_**Okay, so this is a long chapter.**_

_**Sorry I haven't done my daily updating thing school and all that. But I'm on winter break tomorrow so expect more updates:)**_

_**And MEerry Feelsmas because Matt is **_**_regenerating:(_**

_**Anyways, HEADS UP READ THIS NEXT PART: **_

_**Inbetween this one and Amy's Choice, I will be adding my own adventure, just to add some plot lines and bring some characters back in, if just for this little bit.**_

_**I'm excited for it:) And I'm not going to tell you no more.**_

**_NO MORE_**

* * *

_"Rose, I think I just upset some Vampires, let's go!"_

"Doctor!" Amy had caught up to them, and the Doctor and Rose careened to a stop, panting, Rose still mulling things over in her mind.

"I just met some vampires!" the Doctor said, like a small child at Christmas.

"We just saw a vampire!" Amy said, just as excited. Rose decided to keep her adventure to herself. She couldn't tell him, that was obvious. She couldn't tell anyone, had to keep it a secret, because once things were said it felt like it made them true, and she didn't want there to be any truth in that tale of death and sorrow.

"And creepy girls and everything-" Amy fangirled.

"Vampires!" Rory came to a startled halt in front of the group. "We just saw vampires!" he exclaimed, and Rose laughed, but it was a hollow laugh, one without happiness or mirth. It was a laugh that signified the end of something, the end of her worry free days with the Doctor. (Not that they were worry free exactly...)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the Doctor waved Rory away, "Amy just told me."

"Yeah, yeah, the Doctor just went to their house." Amy said at the same time.

"Oh come on!" Rose rolled her eyes, "Both of you rude! And you're still not ginger." Rory gave her a grateful smile. He used to have doubts about the blonde woman, but they all disappeared, with her kind defense of his dignity.

"Whatever." the Doctor flapped his hands, "Right, we need to get in there."

"How?" Rose asked, not excited at the idea of going back there, in case of another encounter with her future self. And Jack. Well, she would like to see Jack again.

"What?" Rory was obviously confused. Rose felt a little bad for him. Usually you got the future on your first go in the TARDIS. At least, she and Amy had. Future visits had modern day plumbing at least. "Back in where?"

"Come and meet my new friend." the Doctor said, taking Rose's arm. "Shall we, dame Rose?"

"We shall Lord Doctor." she responded, trying to keep any note of worry or pain out of her voice.

* * *

"As you saw," the plump man looking for his daughter (Guido) said, "there's no clear way in. The House of Calaverri is like a fortress." he traced his finger on the map in front of him, "But there's a ladder underneath it, and a shaft that leads into the house, I tried it once, but hit a trapdoor."

"You need people on the inside." Rose and Amy said at the same time. They were quick to volunteer, mostly because they felt they should do something, something to prove to this time period at least, that women weren't useless.

"No!" Rory and the Doctor were just as equal. Annoying boyfriends.

"You don't even know what we were going to say!" Rose protested, but the Doctor put a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Out of the question." he said, "Because you were going to suggest that you and Amy sneak into the school as applicants, and open the trapdoor from the inside."

"Oh."Amy rolled her eyes, "So you do know what we were gonna say." Neither of the girls sounded anywhere from giving up.

"Are you insane?" Rory asked her, all seriousness in his voice. Rose didn't blame him. Any normal human being would be running away from vampires, but then again, the Doctor never chose normal people. Or he did choose them, and make them not normal.

"We don't have another option." Rose argued, "And honestly, I'm just suggesting myself." the Doctor shook his head, and even Amy looked outraged.

"I said no Rose." the Doctor said, and Rose stood up.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" she asked, all traces of the nineteen year old girl from London slipping out of her voice. This was Torchwood Rose, hard and abrupt because of the things she had see, the things she had done. "I'm going, and you can't stop me." the look in the Doctor's eyes told her that he knew he couldn't stop her.

"There is another option." Guido said, and the Doctor looked relieved when he pointed to some barrels. "I work at the arsenal. We build warships for the Navy." The Doctor walked over to the barrels, and sniffed deeply. A troubled cloud passed over his face.

"Gunpowder." he said, sighing, and Rose could see the wheels turning in his head, wondering what he should do. Which option he should choose. Risk her life, or use gunpowder? "Most people just nick stationary from where they work." he puffed out his cheeks, "Look, I have a big thing about guns and various explosions." Rose silently gave Amy a high five under the table.

"What do you suggest then?" Guido asked, slamming his hand down on the table. "We wait until they turn her into an animal?" He was worried about his daughter, and Rose didn't think it would be a problem to convince _him _to sneak them into the school.

"We'll be in there three, four hours tops." Amy bargained, throwing herself into the mix. Rose could see the eagerness to impress the Doctor in her eyes, but Rose didn't think that would be good for Rory.

"I _will_." Rose corrected , and the Doctor looked at both at them, contemplating.

"Amy's going too." he said, "You need another set of eyes watching you." Rose glared. She did not need someone watching over her! "We'll say you're my daughters." he amended , and Rory shook his head.

"Don't listen to him Amy. Please." Rose almost felt bad for the guy, it couldn't be easy being engaged to someone who was always running, from the world, from the wedding.

"Your daughters?" Rose asked.

"You look about nine." Amy added. "Too weird. Rose could be your Fiancé, and I could be your sister."

"Who am I?" Rory asked, and Amy pondered.

"You can be our brother." she suggested, and Rory looked offended.

"If they're going to be engaged,why can't we?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Because Rory."

* * *

Rose found that this period of times clothes were very itchy. Or maybe it was just her mind, pondering what the older Rose had said. That Rose had looked so much harder, tougher, with a steely glint in her eyes only earned from seeing thousands of deaths and horrors. Like she had seen a thousand sunsets without the Doctor, like all of her friends had died and left her. But she had heard Jack-

_What was in her future?_

* * *

"So, basically," Rory said, to the vampire. "Both of our parents died from the plague, and I'm just a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, and my sister and my brother's soon to be wife thought they would be perfect for your school!" While this was going on, the Doctor pulled Rose to the side, pretending to be saying goodbye to her.

"Promise me something Rose." he said urgently, and Rose looked into those blue green eyes of his, and wondered how in the world she would lie to him. "Promise me you won't leave me." he said it like it was her choice the first time, but she cast that thought aside and smiled weakly.

"Course." she said, and he smiled.

"Right then!" he kissed her softly, and she ran her fingers through his floppy hair. "I'll see you later." the gates were creaking open, the guards were ushering Amy through the gate, and soon Rose was following her footsteps.

"Later." she whispered, fighting back tears at the lie she had told him. He had to be alone, she reminded himself. He had to meet this Clara girl. It was hard to imagine any version of the Doctor traveling alone in universe, without her.

* * *

"There are clothes on the bed for you. Change into them." the guard said, shoving Amy and Rose into the room. They nearly fell onto the hard wood planks.

"Blimey." Rose joked, and Amy giggled. It was really weird having a girl friend again.

"This is private education?" Amy nudged Rose, and both girls collapsed into giggles. When they heard a girl cough from behind them, they both turned around.

"Hello!" Amy said, "I'm Amy, and this is Rose. What's your name?" Amy sounded a bit... well overexcited.

"Isabella." the girl said quietly, probably wondering who the hell the bouncy ginger lady was.

"Listen." Rose bounced up and down on her mattress, "We're gonna get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on first." Isabella looked nervously around her before kneeling beside Rose's bed. Rose sighed in relief. Maybe this would be easier than she originally thought.

"They come at night." she whispered as soft as she could, so no one could here, "They gather around my bed and they take me to a room with a chair, and straps as if a surgeon works there."

"What happens in there?" Rose asked urgently.

"I wake up in here. And my skin burns in the sunlight like candle wax." Isabella said, and the church bell chimed eerily.

* * *

"They'll be fine." the Doctor assured himself, and Rory as they pushed along in a gondola to the mansion.

"You can promise me that? Can you?" Rory asked abruptly, and the Doctor looked at him, his expression clearly nervous, because he couldn't promise Rory, or himself.

* * *

"We're here." Guido said, before the Doctor could respond.

"Right." the Doctor said, standing in the mouth of the tunnel, "I'll go in first, if anything happens to me, go back." If Amy and Rose were gonna die, he might as well let Rory survive, and live out the rest of his life in the past as if a weeping angel plopped him here.

"What happened, between you and Amy?" Rory was getting down to the real problems, the ones that would exist forever, unlike vampires in Venice, which they would eventually take care off. That, the Doctor was certain off.

"Do we have to do this now?" the Doctor whined, not happy about breaching this topic, as Rose had grilled him about it as well, for hours. She was certainly annoying sometimes.

"I have a right to know." Rory argued, "I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty eight years." He did the math?

* * *

They had found the trapdoor pretty easily.

Rose and Amy pulled on it, and it rose with a grinding noise, satisfied, they turned around- to run into the vampire boy.

* * *

"She was frightened." the Doctor was rubbish at explaining, "I was frightened, Rose was weak and scared, and from the relief of surviving she... kissed me."_ that was a very rubbish job, well done_. He thought to himself.

"And you kissed her back." Rory said, getting straight to the point. Again.

"I kissed her mouth." the Doctor said, honestly trying not to get beat up by Rory. He didn't know if Rose would like this face with a black eye.

"Funny." Rory was so not amused.

"Rory." the Doctor placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, "Rory. She kissed me because I was there. It would've been you. It should've been you. I'm with Rose!" He flapped his hands and moved on.

"Yeah it should have been me." Rory agreed.

"Exactly!" The Doctor seemed relieved he was agreeing with him for once. "That's why I brought you here. Now can we go see the vampires please?"

* * *

"Control yourself child." the man, who's name was Carlo said to Amy, who was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Take your hands off me!" she snarled back. Rose wasn't even fighting. No point, She wasn't going to die, not if she was going to be taken by a weeping angel.

"Physic paper." a tall, elegantly dressed woman said in front of them, "Did you really think that would work on me?"

* * *

"Push!" the Doctor urged Rory, who was standing on his shoulders, reaching up for the trapdoor, which they could see, slight traces of moonlight peeping through the cracks. It must lead up into a courtyard.

"I got it!" Rory gasped, as he pushed himself out into fresh air. "Amy? Amy?" The Doctor pulled himself, no thanks to Rory, and immediately looked for a shine of blonde hair in the darkness. A whisper of his name, the quick press of her lips against his.

"Rose?" he whispered, voicing the feelings, but couldn't see anything.

"Can't see a thing." Rory said, peering around in the dark. "Good thing I brought this." he pulled a small penlight from his pocket and shined a tiny pin prick of light into the dark. The Doctor pulled his portable sunlight out from his bigger on the inside pockets, and grinned at the surprised look on Rory's face. "Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said, a dejected look on his face.

"Let's not go there." the Doctor said quickly. He would win that competition, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Where are you from?" the elegant woman demanded, drawing a clawed fingernail against Rose's cheek, but Rose didn't say anything as blood dripped down her cheek. "Did you fall from the chasm?"

"Mother this is pointless." the vampire boy from earlier said, "Let's just start the process and-"

"Silence Francesco." the woman held up a hand, "I need to know what these girls are doing in a barbaric world with psychic paper." she stalked over to Amy's chair. "Who are you two with?" she asked in a low whisper. "You see, I scarcely believe your idiotic brother sent you." she knelt down now close to Rose's face, "What are you doing here?" her breath smelled like blood. "You have something of time about you. Who. Is. With. you?

"Okay." Rose spat, "I'll tell you where he's gonna send you if you hurt me or Amy!"

"And where is that dearie?"

"You'll go to hell." Rose spat, and the woman looked disgusted.

"Oh, make a sport of me shall you?" the woman cackled. "Tease me as if I were a dog?" she grinned, baring her sharp fangs, "Well this dog has teeth. Francesco! Feed!"

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed, as she bent low and bit her neck, it hurt, hurt more than anything else she had ever felt.

"RORY!" Amy screamed.

* * *

The Doctor flung open a nearby chest. A dead arm flopped out, lifeless and completely drained of blood. "I'm so sorry." he whispered to the dead body, "It's drained dry." he said in a louder tone to Rory.

"That's what vampires do though? Drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory shrugged, looking at the decaying corpses. The Doctor supposed he'd seen worst, being a nurse and all. Nurses and Doctor's were the bravest people. That was why he was called the Doctor.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "Except these people have all the water taken from their bodies as well." he closed the chest lid, on the humans final resting place.

"Why did they die?" Rory asked him, as if the Doctor knew everything (and sometimes he did, but for this once he really didn't) "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." the Doctor bit his lip. Why the hell did he send Rose down there? He didn't know anything.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" Rory demanded, his voice hard, and the Doctor slightly turned around, curiosity filling his eyes as if this stupid ape knew what he'd been through. "It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you."

_Rose grabbing the lever, latching her hands on, looking back at him with fear in her eyes, Donna, touching his hand, becoming the Doctor Donna, Jack, fighting the Daleks with everything he had, only to get shot down. Everyone else he had ever hurt, and even Amy Pond, who's live he was ruining even now._

"You make it so they don't want to let you down."

_Blonde hair, hazel eyes, Amy's laugh, Martha's arm around his, Donna's sarcastic comments, Jack's rude jokes, leather jackets, and yet it all ended. Because of HIM._

"You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around!"

_But this is the truth Doctor, you take ordinary people, and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your children of time, transformed into murderers. How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?_

_Maybe Darvos was right._

The Doctor turned slowly around to face Rory. He had no idea, no IDEA! This stupid ape didn't know what he had done for this planet, what things he had sacrificed, he hadn't wanted to fashion them into warriors, hadn't wanted to see them die, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't be alone, just couldn't because terrible things happened when he was alone. Bad things. He committed Genocides when he was alone, for fun! The Time War happened because he was angry and wanted to be a warrior, it was his fault.

"Who are you?" Vampire girls descended upon them, fangs bared.

"Run." he told Rory, "Just run."

* * *

"This is how it works." the Mother said, moving on the the educational part of their capture and torture. "First, we drink you until you're dry."

"Lovely." Rose muttered, but everyone ignored her, just as they always did.

"Then we fill you with our blood," the woman seemed positively cheerful about it. "It rages through you like fire, changing you into one of us."

"Or you die." Francesco said, shrugging. "That sometimes happens."

"And if I survive?" Amy asked, a tone of pure confidence in her voice. Rose remembered when she'd had that tone, but no more. Torchwood had changed even that.

"Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water." the Woman said proudly.

"Yeah," Amy said, contemplating, "But I'm kinda engaged." Rose kicked out at the woman, and to her surprise, the woman flew back, hitting the opposite wall._ Thank god for those scans_, she thought to herself. _Never been able to do that before._ The woman flashed, one second she was the elegantly dressed headmistress, next she was a scaly fish _thing_.

* * *

The Doctor and Rory had found their way into a building, and the Doctor was still wondering whether that was a good thing, or not. He decided on not good when he heard a body slam against something, and the three top vampires wheeled into the hall.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" he said weakly.

* * *

Isabella, bless her soul, came down, untying to two girls from their chairs.

"She bit us." Amy said, examining the two puncture holes in Rose's neck.

* * *

"This rescue plan," the woman said, as she and her advancing cohorts forced the Doctor and Rory to back up. "Not exactly watertight is it?" The Doctor reached into his pocket. If these were vampires- "AH HA!" he yelled, whipping out his portable sunlight. The vampires recoiled and flinched. Rose, Amy, and a dark skinned girl ran into the room.

"Rose!" he said, tossing the sunlight to Rory, and enveloping Rose in a tight hug.

"Amy." Rory said cooly.

"Rory." she responded.

"Quickly through here." Isabella said, gesturing towards the trapdoor.

"Didn't make it far did you?" Rose asked, and the Doctor looked down at her in offense.

"Oi!"

"Come on Chinny boy." she laughed, and slid through the hatch.

* * *

"They're not vampires." Amy said, as they dropped down into the tunnel from the trapdoor. "I saw her true form, not vampires, aliens." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the trapdoor hatch, sealing the vampires out, and them in.

"Classic." he muttered, slipping the screwdriver back into his pocket. Rose brushed her blonde hair, which she had allowed to grow longer behind her ear, and pulled her nightgown more firmly over her knees. She felt so exposed in the thin fabric, as if people could see through it.

"Are you two finding this amusing?" Rory looked from Rose's guilty face, to the Doctor's, and finally to Amy's. "Unbelieveable." he muttered.

"Come on Rory! Move!" Amy finally said, pulling him down the tunnel.

"Quickly!" they'd found the door, and Isabella was ushering them out, "Quickly, out there!" her Father stood a this boat, his face hopeful at the possibility of his daughters return. Isabella made to follow them, but hissed and retreated where the light touched her skin.

"Come on." the Doctor begged her, "Run."

"I can't." she said, and slammed the door shut, leaving herself inside. The Doctor, refusing to give up hope, touched the door handle, ready to pull her out into the sun with his bare hands.

He immediately flew back, hitting the boardwalk, electricity running up and down his body. He only let out one cry of pain, before going completely still.

"DOCTOR!" Rose cried out. Rory felt the man's chest.

"Still breathing." he said, and Rose decided to try to wake him up in the only way she knew how.

"Doctor," she whispered into his ear. "Help me."

* * *

"And so, in memory of the children lost to the Silence," the vampire man paused, his voice rough but firm as they pushed Isabella on to the plank. "The traitor is delivered in to the arms of those she betrayed." Isabella stumbled a little, her long nightgown blowing slightly in the wind. She was on a plank of wood that was suspended over blue water, and wondered. They did know she could swim, didn't they?

"Do you expect me to drown?" she mocked them, her dark hair blowing across her face, "I'm a Venetian. I can swim." she bragged, knowing the others were afraid of the water. A sharp jab from the men's pole sent her spiraling into the water, but true to her word, she stayed afloat, laughing. Bubbles rose to the surface, and something touched her leg. At first she dismissed it as some sort of weed at the water's bottom, but then it bit her. "What touched my leg?" she shrieked, "It bites!" She tried to keep to the surface but it was dragging her under, and ripping her apart...

* * *

_**Poor girl. Painful deaths are never fun.**_

_**I have big plans for this story, so please keep following, I am so insanely happy **_**_with the sheer amount of people following this story._**


	27. Rory's Ninja Skills

The Doctor rather liked sitting on a throne. They were really rather comfortable, cushy things. He would have to get one for the TARDIS. The woman, or Queen, as she probably referred to herself, entered, and nearly fainted at the sight of him, casually sitting on her throne. "Long way from Saturnyne aren't you, sister of the water?" he said calmly, sitting up a little.

"The owner of the physic paper." the woman responded, sneering. "I take it you're a refugee like me?" The Doctor ignored that question to. It seemed to common to say he was a 'traveler' and in a way, he was sort of a refugee.

"I'll make you a deal." he proposed, "An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection."

"Your question?" she responded back smoothly.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" Rose answered for him, coming around from the back of the throne. He glared at her briefly, he'd told her to wait outside for him. He really should have known better than to think that she'd listen.

"Self preservation rides over the mirage. The sub consciousness perceives the threat and tries to alert the brain."

"Where's Isabella?"

"My turn." the Woman smiled faintly, "Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey and Earth." the Doctor answered, jumping up from the throne.

"You should be in a museum."

"Why are you here?" Rose stole his question, again! Damn woman.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present. The Silence?"

"There were cracks," the woman explained, stopping in front of the Doctor and Rose, placing her hands on her waist as she surveyed them, "Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut. Our home planet was lost."

"So you just decided to make Earth your home?" Rose rolled her eyes. Why were they all the same?

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, like others have. What do you say?"

"Where is Isabella?" the Doctor growled.

"Isabella?"

"The girl who saved my friends."

"Oh," the woman waved a hand, "Deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. So what do you say Doctor? A partnership?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." the Doctor said, and Rose slipped her fingers through his. They would have run soon, her still in this stupid nightgown, "I'm a Timelord, Rose is a thing, You're a big fish, think of the children."

"Carlo?" the woman shouted, then turned back to the pair, baring her fanged teeth. "You're right Doctor." she sneered, "We are nothing alike. I would give up my life to save my race, and yet you killed yours."A big burly man, the one who had dragged Rose to the 'feeding' room, entered the room.

"Today this ends." the Doctor's voice was hard. "I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. Take your hands off me, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name." and with that threat, they were thrown out of the House of Calvierri.

* * *

"You're both fine." the Doctor said, finishing scanning their puncture wounds. Rose and Amy were back in their normal clothes, and Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on braiding Amy's hair so it was out of the way. "I need to think. Think brain think!"the Doctor whacked himself in the face.

"If they're fish people, that explains why they hate the sun." Rose said, to no one in particular.

"Stop talking. Brain Thinking. Hush."

"I don't understand the school thing." Amy added.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido didn't make it sound like a suggestion at all, he sounded like this had to happen or they would pay. A thought prickled at the back of Rose's mind:_ Is this what the Doctor's gonna be like once I'm gone?_ Three years from the Dalek girl's death. She wasn't even aware Daleks were separated into girls and boys!

"Ah ha!" the Doctor clapped his hands.

"What?"

"Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice." There was a moment of silence before-

"That bitch." Rose said, and the Doctor clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Language Miss Tyler!" he sighed. "As I was saying... She's going to repopulate it with her kind. Which explains the school."

"Yeah, but you need blokes." Rory objected, and Amy just looked at him, until he turned red.

"She's got blokes." Rose said, honestly trying to help Rory out. She felt bad for the poor bloke all the time.

"Where?"

"The canal." Amy answered, staring down at her lightly freckled hands. "She said there was ten thousand husbands waiting for us under the water." _Thump. Creak_. The people living above really were loud.

"Only the male offspring and her survived." the Doctor looked disgusted, "So she has ten thousand children living in the canals, waiting for her to make them girlfriends."

"The people upstairs are very noisy." Rose commented, as another thump and creak distracted her.

"There aren't any people upstairs."

"I knew it!" the Doctor clapped his hands, "I knew you were going to say that! Anyone else?"

"Is it the vampires?" Rory looked extremely nervous.

"Like I said, no vampires. Fish from outer space." The glass shattered, and the vampire girls began to climb through the window, fangs bared. The Doctor whipped his portable sunlight again, and shined it in their faces, then took out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at them, so they looked like fish people, complete with scales and green skin.

"What are they?"

"Nothing human." Rose said, "They've had a full conversion done." she gulped, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Give me the lamp." Guido ripped it from the Doctor's hands, his shoulders set as he marched down the stairs. Rose brushed her blonde hair back, and bit her lip. Guido wasn't the same after the news of his daughters death reached his ears.

_The Doctor has to be alone_. But why? Why couldn't she stay? She didn't want to leave him, with his stupid little bow tie. and floppy hair, with his ancient eyes and wide smile that always tasted like apples.

"Keep going!" the Doctor practically shoved Rose into the street, Rory, being kind, caught her before she could smack against the stones, and set her upright. "Guido, come on!" the Doctor was still in the doorway, just silhouetted, his suit jacket black in the moonlight. Rose started forward, but the Doctor pulled her back, backing away from the house. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" he begged. Rose was very confused, and still was. "Rory, cover Amy!" the Doctor screamed, and his body was on top of hers as the sound of a house exploding met her ears, and Rose realised he was shielding her, shielding her from the blast, as Rory was most likely doing with Amy.

* * *

"The Fish Queen is initiating the final phase." Rose said, like a robot, her eyes glassy as she stared at the smoldering wreckage. That was new. She could feel it, feel when Guido and all those vampires died, felt their spirits pass into the great unknown. They left echoes behind though, a spark of life that she could feel, feel because she was standing at their final resting place, for no one would brave the smoldering wreckage to bury their bodies. "We need to stop her!" she said, starting forward, "Come on!" the Doctor gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Get back to the TARDIS." he commanded, his voice quiet, his eyes hard. She looked into their depths.

"Alright." she said, agreeing. She knew his true reason for this, he didn't want her to see him lose control.

"You two, go too." the Doctor gestured towards Amy and Rory. Amy opened her mouth in protest, but one look from Rose silenced her.

_Help me please_! An echo from the wreckage cried, and Rose wondered if they would be there for all eternity, a faint imprint, while the rest of the soul was gone.

Amy snorted, and stomped off. Rose followed her, her converse clad feet soft and quiet against the cobblestones.

Just then, when Rory passed her to catch up with Amy, did hell descend on Venice. Dark clouds, appeared out of nowhere, bringing torrents of rain and wind. Rose shrieked, and ducked into a house to get cover.

"How funny, we meet again." Francesco said from behind her.

* * *

The Doctor yanked open the back of the throne, this had to be it. There had to be a control mechanism somewhere. And sure enough, there was.

"You're to late." the Fish Mother said from behind him, "A lot of work, just to save one city. Hard to believe your the same man who let your race burn. Who burned your race. Now you can watch as my people rise to glory!"

"The girls have gone." he said cruelly, enjoying the look of panic on her face.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead then? Please help me. There are two thousand people in this city."

"Then save them."

* * *

"Rose, Amy, run!" Rory yelled, jumping in between Francesco and Rose like a ninja.

Rose gripped Amy's hand, and pulled her away, doing as she was told. She could at least keep Amy safe. Amy wouldn't move though, seemed glued to the ground, her eyes fixed on Rory.

"No you big fat idiot!" Rory mocked the vampire man as he stalked towards the girls, "Over here you great big Spongebob! The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum."

"What did you say?" Francesco bared his teeth, and Rose tossed Rory a broom leaning against the wall. This was Rory's moment to shine, she knew it.

"Nothing." Rory taunted.

"Did you say something about Mummy?"

"Careful. Careful." Amy egged Rory on, as he held the broomstick aloft. "Okay hit him." Rory made a weak attempt at whacking the other man.

"Bring him this way!" Rose called too, beckoning towards them. She had a plan.

"This way!" Amy chimed, and Rory made one more weak attempt at whacking the vampire boy with the broom before the broom was... Well just a pile of sticks. "RORY!" Francesco, while marching towards Rory, murder evident in his eyes, got tangled in some fishing wire hanging from the ceiling.

"Now who stinks like a fish!" Rose yelled, and Amy laughed. The two girls linked arms, and Amy grinned, pulling out Rory's penlight.

"Ooops!" she giggled, shining it in the vampire boys eye, who hissed and well... exploded. Apparently eyes were their weakpoint...

"Now we go help the Doctor!"

* * *

"Get out." the Doctor said, only needing to hear the soft patter of footsteps to know who was with him now. "I need to stabalise the storm." he didn't look up from his work, but felt a soft brush of blonde hair tickling his nose as Rose leaned over him.

"Not a chance." she said, looking at his work so far. He didn't need to look up to picture her face exactly, tongue stuck out between her teeth a tiny bit, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her mouth opened ever so slightly, her hand reaching up to brush the hair out of her eyes or fiddle with one of her large hoops that hung from her ear.

"We're not leaving you." Rory agreed, and this time the Doctor did look up.

"Oh you are so confusing. One minute it's all 'you make people a danger to themselves' and the next it's 'lets all make a danger to ourselves!" The walls around them shook with his words, as if the Doctor was shaking the house with his outrage. He could feel Rose's breath in his hair, as she kissed his head.

"Being rude." she whispered, and he looked downwards again. So much for trying to get Rory to trust him, no he had to go and be all rude.

"What was that?" Amy asked, and she knelt beside him to, her ginger braid swinging over her shoulder as she looked into his eyes. The girl who waited.

"Nothing. Bit of an Earthquake." at that, Rose poked him in the head, as if to say, don't be rude to Amy as well.

"An earthquake?" Rose asked instead of scolding him again, and he nodded.

"Manipulate the elements, it can start earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?"

" No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

* * *

The Doctor didn't like storms. They had found the generator of course, but it was on top of the bell tower, which wasn't the easiest thing to climb when it was raining bullets. Or felt like it anyways as the droplets pelted his face at an alarming speed. He was glad that-

"Doctor slow down!" Rose called.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE BOTTOM!" he yelled back to her, and now he could feel her, the extra weight on the rope and her breath on his ankles.

"Like hell." she responded, and he kept climbing, so she wouldn't have to smell his feet for very long.

Once at the top, he opened the bell, which split easily in half, and flipped a switch. The rain stopped, and everything was quiet.

* * *

"Now then, what about you two?" the Doctor asked, as they all lounged in the TARDIS kitchen, thankfully dry. "Next stop Ledgeworth Registry office. Maybe I can this one away." he poked Rose, who pushed him off his stool.

"It's fine." Rory responded, "Just drop me off where you left me, I'll just say you've-"

"Stay with us." Amy said around her coffee, and Rose grinned. They had fixed their relationship then. Screw Jack, she was a much better matchmaker. "Please, just for a bit. I want you to stay."

"Fine with me." the Doctor righted himself on his stool.

"Yes. I would like that." Rory grinned to himself, not knowing how extremly pleased Rose was with her matchmaking skills.

"Nice one." Amy winked at Rose, "I'll pop the kettle on. I've got my best friend, and my boys."

"Er... We are not her boys."

"Yes you are." Rose followed Amy, "And," she turned around, giving the Doctor a real kiss, and Rory one on the cheek, "You're my boys too."

"Ready?" the Doctor asked Rose, and she bit her lip, swinging her feet back and forth as she sat on the crackly paper in the Med Bay.

"Lie or truth?"

"Lie."

"Yes!" he gripped her hand, and pulled up the results. She paused for a moment, letting the Doctor's eyes scan over what seemed like a bunch of meaningless nonsense to her. "What the hell does that mean?" she finally asked, and he looked down at her, the beginning prickles of tears in his eyes before he picked her up and spun her around, her laugh rebounding around the walls.

"You're half TARDIS!" he exclaimed, "1/4 human, and 1/4 TimeLord, completely unique!" Rose grinned.

"So you have no idea what I really am? Just a bunch of mixed species?"

"Pretty much. Must have been from your exposure to the time vortex, bad wolf. And," he said, "You aren't leaving my sight. Who knows what you could do."

"Of course." she said, her voice higher than usual.

_It has to happen._

* * *

"DOCTOR!" Amy bellowed, "PHONES RINGING!" when no response came, she picked it up, maybe Rose and him were to busy doing...things. "Hello, you have reached the TARDIS, how may I help you?"

"Doctor?" A woman's voice crackled through the speaker, "I need to speak to the Doctor."

"Alright." Amy sighed, and covered the bottom of the speaker with her hand. "DOCTOR COME ON!" she yelled, and he sprinted into the console, poked Amy in the nose when he saw the phone.

"I was busy finding out Rose's species." he sniffed, and then spoke into the phone. "Hello, this is the Doctor. Who are you?"

,"But you're not the Doctor."the woman responded, and the Doctor sighed.

"OI ROSE!" Rose came sprinting in, and took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, "Rose Tyler speaking." Rose's face went white, and then she grinned. "Of course." she said,"We'll be right there." she hanged up. "It's Martha, she needs our help."

* * *

_**And so we are entering my own adventure, which will bring back Martha for it (she won't be traveling with him too. Rose and Martha? I don't think so.) But who else? I can tell you more people will be coming back.**_

_**and sorry for the weak ending to Vampires in Venice. I had a hard time and I don't exactly like it but bear with me.**_


	28. Salt Lake City, Utah

**_Here it is... My own adventure! Thanks to My friends Annika and Maria for helping me com up with some key points._**

**_SO without further ado... here it is! (Well the first chapter of it anyways.)_**

* * *

_"DOCTOR!" Amy bellowed, "PHONES RINGING!" when no response came, she picked it up, maybe Rose and him were to busy doing...things. "Hello, you have reached the TARDIS, how may I help you?"_

_"Doctor?" A woman's voice crackled through the speaker, "I need to speak to the Doctor."_

_"Alright." Amy sighed, and covered the bottom of the speaker with her hand. "DOCTOR COME ON!" she yelled, and he sprinted into the console, poked Amy in the nose when he saw the phone._

_"I was busy finding out Rose's species." he sniffed, and then spoke into the phone. "Hello, this is the Doctor. Who are you?"_

_,"But you're not the Doctor."the woman responded, and the Doctor sighed._

_"OI ROSE!" Rose came sprinting in, and took the phone._

_"Hello?" she asked, "Rose Tyler speaking." Rose's face went white, and then she grinned. "Of course." she said,"We'll be right there." she hanged up. "It's Martha, she needs our help."_

**A week EARLIER**

Mickey brought the coffee mug to his lips with ease, reclining in their hotel chair, still in his pajamas, contemplating whether to tell Jack Harkness about the ten foot long sewer rats once residing in the New York City sewers.

Technically, according to the government, he was supposed to report everything to Torchwood, even if he was freelance. But he and Martha had taken care of the problem. Everything was fine now, and why would he want to worry Captain Jack Ass's head about it? Besides, paperwork was hell. Rose had always done all of that when they were in the other world, but Martha expected Mickey to do it.

Which he obviously was not going to.

"Forget about the paperwork," Martha tossed two plane tickets on top of his newspaper, "Not that you were doing it anyway, but we're going to Salt Lake City, Utah."

"Why Utah?"

"Very strange readings." Martha said, stealing his coffee and taking a sip. "Jack called."

"Why are we going then?"

"Because," Martha exaggerated the word, "We're freelance and they're not."

"We can go home after we check it out?"

"Yep!" Martha hugged Mickey from behind, her soft hair tickling his nose. "Then home."

* * *

**Present Day**

John Smith occasionally hated his work. He certainly hated it tonight, as he drove towards the tall Torchwood building, his cheek still stinging from the slap his date had given him. He couldn't imagine why, he'd only dropped her off ten blocks from her house!

His lab assistant Lydia had called him, telling him he was needed in the building right away, something to do with the dimension canon acting up. He slammed the door on his car as he stepped out, tonight was supposed to be his night off. He grumbled to himself as he ambled into the building, no wonder everything had gone wrong today, he was wearing the black tuxedo of death. He scanned his card at the door, and went straight to the lab.

"What is it now?" he asked as he threw his suit jacket over the back of his lab chair, and loosened his bowtie. He had no idea why he wore such a idiotic thing around his neck.

"How was the date?" Lydia asked, swinging into the door, her long ginger hair swinging behind her. Oh, how he wanted to be ginger.

"I've got a slap mark on my cheek and I'm bloody starving. What do you think?" he asked her, and she laughed, tossing him a sandwich from that delectable deli downtown.

"I thought you might be." she said, and her grinned at her.

"Oh Lydia Walker, you're brilliant." he took a large bite out of his sandwich and pretended not to notice her blush at his words. "So, why was I called in?"

"The Dimension Cannon you...disassembled," Lydia said, referring to the time when he was just starting out here, when he chucked it at a wall because it wouldn't work. "Is giving off strange readings. I've been rebuilding it, like you said, but tonight when I placed the shield on, it started to glow." He placed his sandwich back on the table.

"Well it's not supposed to do that." he moved closer to the table where Lydia had been tinkering on the cannon for quite some time. It was indeed glowing a faint blue, and he touched it lightly. "Ow!" he yelped when it shocked him. These human bodies were so weak. "Have you flipped the switch?"

"A strange device that the last operator never returned from her trip, and you want us to flip the switch?"

"As I've told you before, Rose chose to stay in that universe." he reached out, "Might as well-" he flipped it, and everything went white.

* * *

"So..." Rose asked, sitting back in the console chair. "We're gonna go?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Of course! I promised Martha I would answer her calls, and plus.. don't you want to see Mickey again?" Rose perked up slightly at the topic of Mickey, but she still wasn't smiling.

"Okay." she said, and tucked her blonde braids into her pink knit hat.

"Who's Martha?" Amy asked, tossing Rose her pink coat. "Rory might be a minute, I think he is still trying to get the whole concept of 'bigger on the inside'." After receiving Martha's call, they had all had a night of sleep (a well _deserved_ night of sleep after fighting off vampires.) and now were gathering around the console, the Doctor setting the TARDIS for the appropriate time and date. And well year. They didn't need a repeat of what happened to Amy.

"Old friend." the Doctor responded, "She used to travel with me before she left the TARDIS."

"Why would anyone leave this place?" Amy grinned, and handed Rose a coffee, noticing the shadows under the blonde girls eyes.

"No idea." Rose mumbled, taking a sip. Rory stumbled down the stairs, and Rose had to stifle a laugh at the amused look on the man's face. Rory looked as if he kept expecting to wake up, and was amused everything at the exact same time.

"Are we ready then?" the Doctor called, bounding back up to the console amid nods from his companions. "Don't fail me now Sexy!" he muttered to the console, stroking it, and Rose stifled another laugh. Some things never change.

* * *

"Where are we again?" Amy called as she stepped out of the TARDIS and into the fresh winter air. This was obviously Earth, or at least she hoped that it was considering all the humans strolling in the park they had parked in, laughing and playing in the freshly fallen snow.

"Salt Lake City, Utah." Rose replied, stepping out too, dressed in the exact same outfit she had been in on that New Year's day all those years ago, when she thought a drunk man had asked her what year it was in the street. "Dunno why here." she bit her lip, "Last time I was in Utah, we met a dalek." Amy shuddered.

"What's a Dalek?" Rory asked, stepping out as well, surveying the scene.

"Later." Amy shook her head, "Doesn't something feel off to you?" Rose was distracted though, and wondered idly if the Doctor had been lying to her when he said Mickey would be there. Mickey had always been there to greet the TARDIS when it landed, and she bit her lip. What if the reason Martha had called them here was just so she could tell them he was dead?

"Why is that man staring at us?" Rory's words made Rose turn around. She grinned widely, and began to run towards him.

"Mickey!" she yelled, and barreled into him. He caught her, and laughed. He set her down, and she surveyed him with a smile.

"You've gotten older."

"And you haven't." he sighed, "Curse of time travel." he wasn't that much older, just a more muscles and the beginning of lines around his eyes.

"ROSE!" a voice bellowed from inside the TARDIS, "WHERE DID YOU PUT MY COAT THAT LOOKS COOL WITH MY BOWTIE?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"One second." she said, and dashed back to the TARDIS, sticking her head inside. "BY THE WATCH ON YOUR NIGHTSTAND." When she turned around again, after arguing with him some more about his stupid coat, Amy and Rory were talking with Mickey, and now Martha.

"Sorry bout that." she said, coming up to the group. She could feel Martha's eyes on her as Rose blew out her cheeks. "Just a warning...The Doctor regenerated and he's a bit... well-"

"Wolf! I'm properly decked in my bowtie wearing coat now! No thanks to you." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing his (let's face it) sexy coat that looked a bit like her last Doctor's but darker, his red bow tie peeping out expertly from the folds of the brown material. He grinned, "Mickey the idiot!" he exclaimed, bounding up to them with the attitude of a five year old, and hugging Mickey. "And good old Martha." he hugged her as well, "Got your call." he smiled. "So... What's the problem?"

* * *

"John, where are we?" Lydia asked him, as they landed in a large snow bale. He helped her to her feet quickly, brushing the snow off his blue suit, looking around him in distaste.

"I don't know." he said, frowning around at the scenery. "We seem to be in a park."

"How much do they pay you for stating the obvious?" she asked sarcastically, brushing snow from her lab coat. "Dimension cannon didn't come through with us." she sighed, and moved to the sidewalk.

"And you're yelling at me for stating the obvious!" he joined her on the sidewalk, observing their surroundings. It seemed to be a normal park except for the... police box.

* * *

Rose laughed, as the Doctor angrily adjusted his bow tie adjacent to Mickey's rude comment about how 'bowties were not cool.' "You think my bowtie is cool don't you Rose?" the Doctor asked her, sounding desperate for reassurance.

"Sure Bowtie man." she responded, and flipped her braids over her shoulder, winking at Amy.

"Sure?What does 'sure' mean?"

"On to more important things-" Martha broke in. "Not that offending your newest regeneration isn't fun... but-"

"We need to get down to business." Amy said, sounding serious, before cracking up, as they all dissolved into laughter at the sight of the Doctor trying to check his bowtie in the reflection of the ice. "Amy Pond." the ginger woman held out her hand to Martha, who shook it. "And that's Rory Williams." Amy jerked her thumb back at the big nosed man, who looked like he would rather be in Leadworth at this moment.

"Martha Smith." she said, and Rose looked from Mickey to Martha, raising her eyebrows in a taunting manner.

"Your one to talk!" he objected, and the rest of them looked confused. "Jack told us about you two snogging."

"And we've snogged a lot more since then." the Doctor said absently, and Rose glared at him. Because that was the right thing to say in front of her ex-boyfriend, and his ex-..something. He looked a little alarmed at her fiery look and immediately turned back to the topic at hand. "So...Why did you call us here?"

"Jack called us in, asked us to come here as we already were in the states. Something about strange energy readings, and odd attacks of an alien sort of kind."

"What happens?" Rose absent mindly stuck out her hand, and the Doctor took it, wrapping his fingers around hers comfortingly. It was a habit she had fallen into a long time ago, whenever he was near she stuck out her hand, and she always knew he would take it. (COUGH COUGH I MAY HAVE GOTTEN THAT FROM THE CLOCKWORK PRINCESS)

"Random people will just forget. Forget their entire lives, even their names. Basic stuff like breathing and languages are still in their heads, but nothing else." Martha had visibly stiffened when the Doctor took Rose's hand, but relaxed now when she set her eyes on Mickey.

"Well this sounds like fun!" Rory said sarcastically, and Amy patted him on the shoulder, but Rose could see she was fighting back excitement for Rory's sake.

"Where are they putting the people who forget?" the Doctor asked, and Rose could feel him slowly starting to pull her towards him, as if he could defend her from this attack.

"In a mental ward at the hospital." Martha responded, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, before pulling out a gun and pressing it to the Doctor's temple. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" he said quickly, pulling Rose behind him, so she was protected from whatever blast Martha may inflict on him.

"No, that's the Doctor." Mickey said, pointing behind them at... her Doctor, what this regeneration called his tenth incarnation. But that couldn't be... he regenerated, died, unless this Doctor was lying to her the whole time.

"I'm afraid I'm not the Doctor." he said, and Rose immediately knew who it was, as she almost was dumped with him on Bad Wolf Bay. "That is the Doctor." he pointed to the bowtie wearing idiot. "I'm the half Donna, half Time Lord thing." he shrugged, and was purposely avoiding Rose's eyes as a ginger woman ran up to them.

"Please lower the gun." Amy said, knocking it out of Martha's hand, her eyes hard.

"Thanks." the Doctor said, and threw the gun in a bush behind them. "That's settled, but..." he turned to his clone. "Ok, why are you here?" he demanded of his former self, who merely shrugged.

"Dimension cannon acted up." he said, and Rose sighed.

"I told Pete to destroy that!" she protested, "Nobody listens." she stuck her hands deeper into her pocket, and focused on something in the distance. It was her, her older self again, with her old eyes and hard expressions. Rose pushed past the Doctor, "Be right back." she muttered.

"Sorry." her older self said, "Had to."

"What do you want from me?" Rose growled, and her older self sighed unhappily.

"You think you know so much," she snarled back, "But you know nothing." Rose glanced uncertainly behind her at the group, which was now laughing as a ginger woman was introduced. "They can't see us." her older self answered the question Rose had been thinking as the Doctor seemed to be looking for her.

"Please, tell me you're here with better news." Rose begged, and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I just have to tell you again. It has to happen. Everything has to happen. The events coming are fixed, the Silence will make sure of that." and she was gone, and all that was left was the cry of a broken hearted girl as she broke up with her boyfriend, directly in front of Rose.

"How could I leave him?" she was shrieking at her friend, "How could I let him be so stupid? HE can't be alone!" Rose swallowed, and closed her eyes briefly. It has to happen.

* * *

He watched them, but more specifically the blonde woman, who shined with such life. He licked his lips, her memories would be a good meal for him. He would take her memories, and put them in a glass ball separate for just her, to keep by him so he would never be hungry again. He reached out a claw for a brand new shiny ball, and twisted the lid open. He engraved a name on the surface, the memories that would soon live in the glass. Rose Tyler. Oh she would be so tasty.

* * *

_**How do you like it so far? Let me know!**_


	29. I can't stop falling

We need to split up." Rose said, joining the group again. "Me and Mickey will look around the city some more, Doctor, you Martha, Amy, and Rory look in the hospital, John and Lydia," she addressed the ginger woman, "Just stay in the TARDIS. Traveling through dimensions has some side effects..." they protested. Of course they did. "Fine!" she waved a hand at them, "Join the others we'll try to get you home soon."

* * *

John thought that Rose looked more beautiful than ever as she walked away from Mickey, her blonde braids swinging in the icy wind. She'd looked thinner, harder, and happier, quick to smile, even at him.

She and The Doctor both had taken their appearance as something expected, to calmly. But out of the corner of his eyes (he really wasn't a stupid ape) he could see the Doctor's nervous eyes flickering towards him every once in a while, as if calculating when he was going to try and take Rose.

As if Rose would go with him, he had seen the way she looked at this new Doctor, with an affection that wouldn't just go away. He wasn't going to screw things up for them, as much as he wanted to.

* * *

An hour later Mickey and Rose were wandering the streets. "I just wanted to talk to you." she admitted, swinging her arms back and forth and puffing out her cheeks, "This Doctor may look like a five year old, but he's actually really clever, he can figure it out." Mickey smiled and took her hand, she leaned her head against his shoulder. They had always been doomed to crash and burn she supposed, they weren't a very good couple in the first place. "I wanted to know how you've been...and all that domestic stuff."

"You really do sound like him." Mickey said, and she pulled away from him slightly, aware of the awkward tension between the two of them. "Been good I guess. Got married." Rose didn't bring up how she wasn't invited to the wedding, and the silence grew. "So..." Mickey said finally, as they passed a large bookstore, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know." she waved her hands around in the air, "Running, almost dying, the occasional snog." he laughed at that, and she grinned, and realised how much she had changed just in the last few months. "Nearly died by statues." she shuddered slightly as she remembered the weeping angels. "But obviously I didn't so..." she trailed off.

"He changed his face again."

"Yeah." she said, and took a deep breath, "Mickey." she started, but couldn't voice, "I have to tell you something-" she needed to tell someone about the older her visiting, needed to get it off her chest-

"Yeah Rose?" he asked her, and she opened her mouth, but everything was gone. Who was she? Where was she? What was her name? Who was the strange man standing in front of her? Where was she?

"Where am I?" she asked, and took a nervous step backwards, "Who am I? WHO AM I?" she screamed, before slipping on a patch of ice, and hitting the ground, her head slamming brutally against the surface, and she felt a trickle of something out sliding down her neck.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to back up." two strong arms lifted her up, "We're going to have to take her to the mental ward. We'll send condolences to her family." Who was she? Where was she? What was happening? Why couldn't she remember?

* * *

"Doctor Smith." the Doctor held up his psychic paper, "Here to look at the patients with my students, Amy, Rory, Martha, John, and Lydia."

"Bloody student groups." the man mumbled, but opened the door wide, allowing them entrance.

It was chaos. Around thirty people lay in hospital beds, some knocked out with some sort of drug, and some screaming "WHO AM I?" while others just sat there, looking blankly at the ceiling as if they expected the paint strokes to wave at them or something.

"Let the Doctor in." a woman marched in, all business, obviously the head, "Keep the students out." So that was how the bow tie wearing idiot was let in while the rest of them were sent back to their 'dormitories'. "I doubt you can help us though." she said, and he followed her through to the back of the room, where a desk sat. "I know who you are." she eyed him, "The Doctor, savior of Earth."

"How do you know me?" he asked, sitting down in the chair by her desk, "Because I spent a rather long time wiping my existence out of the universe and I want to know where I messed up."

"I know you, and you know me. I'm just wearing a perception filter, because you can't know it's me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. But you should still help these people." she gestured around the room, "They'll die soon, it's draining the life out of them. First memories, than other things. We're keeping them alive purely on will alone."

"Do you have one that just recently had their memories taken?" he asked, flipping through some folders on her desk that held contact information.

"No." the woman said, standing next to him. She stuck out her hand...Just like Rose always did. The woman quickly withdrew her hand, but not before he turned to her.

"Who are you?" he asked her, and she looked alarmed. She was most definitely wearing a perception filter, she had long brown hair that fell to her waist, and green eyes, not a single flaw on her face, the definition of perfect.

"You can't know who I am." she repeated, "Just call me..." she bit her lip, "Sarah!" she pushed her perfect hair from her face, and smiled uneasily at him. "Part of the job, can't tell you."

"What job?"

"Being your guide." she said, "In times when you don't have her." the woman uneasily bit at her fingernails, and he saw a very lovely ring there, one he had in his pocket right now. The ring that he had been planning on giving to Rose...

"You're her." he whispered, "My Rose."

"No." the woman shook her head, "Not your Rose. Just a friend."

"WHO AM I?!" a scream sounded from the doorway, and he turned around slowly, not taking his eyes off the woman, until the voice screamed again. "Please tell me." she begged and he focused on the newest victim.

It was Rose.

* * *

Rose watched as her younger self was dragged through the doorway, her memory wiped. She brushed her fake brown hair over her shoulder and observed the younger Doctor. She had tracked the TARDIS here, and was disappointed to find that it wasn't her Doctor, because this one was younger, without the lines and worry of a thousand deaths in his face, and plus she was here, considerably younger, she didn't look as hard as Rose felt now.

"Rose." the Doctor gasped, and she watched as he approached her,throwing his hands in his pockets, and she could see the beginning of hardness in his eyes as she had grown so accustumed to. Her Doctor turned back and threw her against the wall, she gasped, he had never been this rough with her, not ever. "Bring her back to me. Your her friend from the future, tell me how to fix this."

"I can't." she begged him to understand. She couldn't stand this, having him so near and not being able to touch him, which hurt so extremely much. Her eyes focused on the lump in his pocket, and she understood at what part in his timeline he was at. "Please, just believe me when I say she survives."

He frowned even further, before releasing her, "I will bring her back." he snarled, and threw open the doors in the ward, strolling out.

* * *

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy asked as he threw open the doors, and climbed in their 'acquired' van.

"It got Rose. Wiped her memories." he didn't say anything else, "Pond. Drive."

"What?"

"Now."

* * *

They soon arrived back at the TARDIS and the Doctor strode inside, leaving the others behind, as he slammed shut the doors and started preparing her for takeoff.

He forgot though, that Amy and Martha both had keys, and let themselves in. He tensed his shoulders. "Get out." he scowled, flipping switches and pressing buttons until the doors slammed shut, preventing any of the others from entering as well.

"What's happened?" Amy asked, and then stopped in front of him. "RAGGEDY MAN TELL ME NOW."

"It got Rose. She can't remember." he slammed a hand on another button and the TARDIS began to take off.

"We can't just leave the others!" Martha protested, and he looked up at her, a burning fire in his eyes.

"No one else." he said, "No one."

"Fine." Amy said, rolling her eyes, "So why us?"

"Because you have keys and can let yourselves in." he answered, "And you've travelled with me longer than the others other than clone me, and he's rather annoying."

* * *

"That's nice." Lydia remarked as the TARDIS dissolved, "Take Amy and Martha and leave. Real charmer there." She began to march away, and John caught at her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the mental ward."

* * *

"Doctor." he whipped around, as the girl wearing the perception filter materialised in the room. "I have something that will help you." she dropped a slip of paper on the floor.

"How did you get into here?" he demanded, and the woman simply smiled.

"The TARDIS let me in." then she was gone, and he didn't even remember she was there.

"What's this?" Martha bent down and picked up a piece of paper that had been thrown to the floor. "It has an address!" she said, chucking it at the Doctor, expecting him to catch it as smoothly as his past self had, but instead he fumbled with it, nearly falling on his face as he tried to catch the soaring piece of paper.

"It has an address on it!" he yelled happily, "We've got a start!"

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked, and he grinned at her.

"Go there of course!"

* * *

She bumped into Mickey. "I'm so sorry Sir." she said, "But I was told to give you this." she handed him the address to where John, Lydia, and Rory were headed. "By a woman named Martha." Mickey grinned at her.

"Thank you so much!" he said, and took off in the other direction. Rose watched him go, knowing she was meddling far to much, but she couldn't help it. I mean she gave the Doctor the answer to where the monster was.

"Rose!" the ginger woman she knew so well stopped in front of her. "Can you take off that bloody perception filter? It's so annoying."

"Amy." Rose hissed, "Get under cover, our younger selves are here."

"Really?" Rory stepped out, and Rose smacked herself in the forehead.

"Look," she said, "If we want to find our Doctor, you have to wear the perception filters!" she knew how early this was in his timeline. To early for her to reveal herself to him, as she would have to. This was even before they were married.

* * *

"This looks like your typical alien place." Amy said, stepping out, they were in front of a large scary old house, not even worrying about Rory. This was where the real stuff was going to happen.

"That's why it's such a good disguise!" the Doctor clapped his hands, and then was immediately shushed by Martha.

"Do you want to draw attention to ourselves?" she demanded.

"YES!" he yelled, "BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE THE PERSON WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE MY ROSE AWAY FROM ME." he whirled his arms around, his eyes wide and angry, his face demanding payment.

That's when they were teleported.

* * *

"Doctor, I really hate you." Amy sighed, "First you leave Rory behind, now were in some strange house, you really know how to take a girl to see the universe!" Martha snickered at that, and they stood up, Amy's legs shaking only a little bit.

"Well, I needed the monsters attention." he said, as if that explained everything. "Now, where are we?" he hummed, as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, lighting up the dark hallway where they were stuck with a buzz.

It was horrific. As soon as the greenish glow hit the far wall, the whole wall lit up, shelf after shelf of orbs, every single orb screaming. Faces were in the orbs, screaming, begging for them to let them out.

"Oh my god." Martha whispered, pressing a hand to her face. "What are they?"

"People's memories. Their souls if you will. Trapped inside a glass ball."

"Very good observations." a voice hissed, and the Doctor and two women whirled around, and all three of them nearly screamed as they saw the hulking hunk of alien thing standing in front of them.

It had scales covering the top half of it's body, and feathers covering the lower half. It had claws, as long as Amy's body that dragged on the floor as it walked, leaving long grooves. It's eyes were the size of olives, and were a bright red. It had a pig snout, and a body about ten feet tall, it was shaped like one of the troll things in Lord of the Rings, but distinctly more animal. It didn't wear any clothes, except a belt which more of the orbs hung from it's waist, screaming various names, their energies burning brighter than those on the wall.

"You are not from this planet of primitive apes are you?" the thing's voice sounded like every foul sound you had heard in your life and more, it grated on your ears more than the screams.

"What have you done to Rose?" the Doctor demanded, stepping forward.

"Rose..." the monster took a glass ball from it's belt, and held it up to the greenish glow from the screwdriver. "Rose Tyler?" Amy, and Martha gasped.

Rose's face was suspended in the middle of the ball, screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME." she screamed, "DOCTOR, AMY, RORY-" the blonde girl broke off with choked sob. "I'm falling. Falling towards the void. Doctor how did I get here? I can't stop falling. I can't stop falling. Please help me. It's going to suck me in."

"Suspended in her worst memory." the thing placed the ball back in it's belt, carefully, as if it actually cared about the blonde girls essense. Soon Rose's voice was just mingling amongst the other voices crying out, and her sounds were lost in the overall flow. "Awakened by light. She's always screaming though... So delicious." If Amy squinted, she could just make out the blonde girl's hair, her lips, forming the same words 'I can't stop falling' but her screams lost in the overall sound.

"Give her to me." the Doctor demanded. He stepped closer to the creature, and Amy could see tears in his eyes. "You can't keep her like that."

"I can and will." the thing said, "But, if you really want her..." he picked up her ball again, and her screams once again filled the room, magnified by the touch of the long claws.

"I CAN'T STOP FALLING. DOCTOR HELP ME PLEASE! MAKE ME STOP FALLING."

"I can always drop her... And she'll die."

"No!" Martha yelled, "We can figure it out." the thing laughed.

"You have twenty four hours, before she dies. I haven't had such amusement in a long time, puny people." he laughed and went back the way he came, his laugh bouncing back to them.

"What the hell was that thing?" was all Amy could ask.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. **_

_**"Raggedy Man...Goodnight."**_


	30. sorry short chapter

_**I have decided never to write my own adventure again, as it has a terrible planned ending os ignore that, and next is Amy's choice! Sorry super short chapter:)**_

"We have 24 hours." Martha reminded the Doctor, as he stood, fixed, staring at the place where the monster had stood, holding Rose's life in his hands. "Doctor, we can do it."

"It's impossible." he whispered, "She's going to die." Amy raised her hand, and smacked him across the face.

"Don't be such a downer. We'll figure it out."

"How. Amy. Tell me!" he stalked across the room and angrily pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door. It didn't work. "Who makes a lock made of wood?" he muttered angrily, and then rested his head against the door, shutting his eyes, and tried to picture her as he had last seen her, with those blonde braids blowing slightly in the chilly air, her kissing him on the cheek gently before she left, and promising him she'd be back before he knew it. But she wasn't. She wasn't here.

"Just calm down." Martha said, and he whipped around, glaring at her.

"How?" he demanded, "Rose is out there, probably dying!"

"No, she's technically in a glass ball." Amy said, and he turned on her too.

"It doesn't matter! We can't even get out of this room!" he angrily threw his sonic screwdriver on the ground.

"Exactly. If he really wanted us to solve this problem, he'd let us out. But he didn't, so what does that mean?" Martha asked, and he looked at her.

"It means that he doesn't want us to succeed, So?"

"No." Amy said, and grinned, "I get it!"

"Get what?" the Doctor was really starting to get annoyed now.

"It's like a riddle..." Amy tried to explain, "Smashing the ball is how you free them! So if he smashes it, Rose is free, and where would it go?"

"Her body." he immediately answered, "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he threaten us with it if that was the answer?"

"To throw us off it!" Amy jumped up and down, happy with the answer they had come up with. He still wasn't convinced though, his brow furrowed.

"What if were wrong?"

"Either way she's free." a voice said from behind them, "Either way you're saving her." they all whipped around, and the dark haired woman from the hospital stepped out.

"How... How did you get in here?" he asked her, and she stepped closer.

"Magic. "she said softly, "and two words." then she was gone, as if she had never been there in the first place.

"Who was she?" Martha asked, but he shook his head.

"Someone from my future." he said softly, "Another person from my future. There's to many of them anymore. But what if were wrong? What if Rose dies?"

"Either way, we have nothing to lose." Martha said, "Either way she might die. At least we're freeing her from a living hell."

"Fine." he said, and they all sat down to wait.

24 hours later

"Have you come up with the solution?" the thing hissed as if walked into the room.

"Drop the ball." he snarled, and the monster looked surprised.

"You want her to die?" he asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"SMASH IT!" he yelled, and Amy gripped his hand, wondering if they chosen the right thing. The monster shrugged, if a thing could shrug, and dropped the ball. It smashed, and Rose's screams bounced around the room, before going silent. The Doctor grinned, as the gold dust (which he presumed to be Rose) flew out the room, and back to her body. "I played your game, now free the rest." the thing laughed.

"Why would I do that?" it hissed, and then a huge rocking shaked the room, sending glass balls shaking everywhere as the Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the light.

"Because I can control the electricity." he said, and directed all the lights on the balls, which began to scream so loudly, they blew up, freeing the people trapped inside.

"We can't send them back can we?" Rose was snuggled up in a blanket, sitting on the edge of the TARDIS, swinging her feet out over space. She was talking off course about John and Lydia, who could not to be sent back to that particular universe.

"Nope." the Doctor sighed and leaned back against the floor with his palms, "But I dropped them off already when you were sleeping." she looked at him sharply, than whacked him. "OI!"

"You could've let me say goodbye!" she protested, but he shook his head.

"I kicked everyone out, well except Amy and Rory, they just wouldn't leave." she laughed. "I wanted you to be alone. I mean, I wanted to be alone with you- I mean so we could talk-" Rose kissed him, cutting off any further words.

"What?"

"Um." he dug around in his pocket, "I'm doing this human style, but-" he took out a small velvet box, and Rose looked into his eyes.

"Really?" she asked, smiling, and he nodded.

"Um... Rose Tyler-"

'Yes!" she laughed and kissed him. "I will marry you-" she was cut off as the TARDIS doors slammed shut, and the sound of birds and the whooshing of cold winds filled the TARDIS, and they both fell against the floor, knocked out.


	31. Can't you hear the birds!

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I've been very busy with... well... watching Chuck. Which is a really great past time.**

**That and it's almost the end of the term, and no I'm not in collage like a lot of people on here seem to be, I'm only in my freshman year of highschool :D**

**ANYWAYS**

**PEACE (and seriously Chuck is so good, even though its an american show.  
**

**I am american and I know for a fact British TV is usually better.)**

* * *

"Rory!" the Doctor cried, grinning widely at the sight of his old friend as Rose came tumbling out of the TARDIS as well, tripping over the same flowerpot he had just tripped over.

"Doctor!" Rory exclaimed as well, "Rose!" he stopped in front of them, his ponytail blowing slightly in the breeze.

"We've crushed your flowers." Rose said apologetically, looking behind her at the crushed daisy's and sunflowers.

"Oh," Rory only frowned slightly, "Amy will kill you."

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked, seeming only then to notice the absence of his fiery haired friend.

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory said awkwardly, and the silence grew.

"Whenever you're ready Amy!" Rose called, and Amy waddled out, her belly taking up much of the doorway.

"You've swallowed a planet!" the Doctor exclaimed, and Rose whacked herself in the face. Why did he have to be so blind to the obvious?

"I'm pregnant." Amy said, stopping in front of them, and putting a hand protectively over her stomach.

"You're huge!" the Doctor was pointing at her belly now, and being rather rude and obvious.

"She's pregnant." Rose put on a fake smile, trying to hint to the Doctor that he was being rude, again.

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

"Oh look at you! Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and…size."

"Oh , it's good to see you Doctor." Amy amended, grinning at her friend.

"Are you pregnant?"

* * *

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever." The Doctor reminisced vaguely, his arm draped loosely around Rose's shoulder as they all crammed on to a park bench, observing the few people crossing the small town streets.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually." Rory corrected, "We've gone slightly upmarket."

"Where is everyone?" Rose frowned, as two old people crossed the street, arm and arm, everything was silent. No cars, no traffic, no screaming aliens demanding vengeance…

"This is busy." Amy said, and Rose could tell just from the tone of her friends voice that she secretly hated this place. "Okay, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy." She was trying desperately to make it sound better than it was. "Loads of people here live well into their nineties."

"Well, don't let that get you down!" Rose patted Amy's knee.

"It's not getting me down." Amy said, but Rose could see the lie in her eyes.

"Well we wanted to see how you were! You know me, I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of old Doctor and Rose easily."

"You came here on accident didn't you?"

"Yeah, bit of a mistake." The Doctor admitted, and Rose shot him a glare, and he immediately tried to make up for the truth that had escaped his lips. "But look, what a result! Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?" the silence grew as he patted the bench and listed more of it's attractable qualities. He was an odd bird, Rose thought vaguely to herself. This place seemed to make you very vague and unfocused.

"So what do you do around here to slave off the-" Rose was cut off as Amy answered for her, knowing what Rose would say.

"Boredom?"

"Self harm." The Doctor added, and then shrank a little bit when Rose shot him another glare. He was quite scared of Rose at times, he had to admit. _  
_

"We relax." Rory spoke up, brushing his new ponytail behind his shoulder.

"Relax…"the Doctor said very slowly, but his eyes were darting back and forth like a caged animal.

"We live. We listen to the birds." Rory seemed perfectly content with his adventure less life outside the TARDIS. Amy... Well Rose still had her doubts about her ginger friends opinion on this life.

"Yeah see?" Amy said, backing up her husband. "Birds. Those are nice." Her heart didn't sound in the comment though, and Rose thought that if she hadn't been pregnant, she would be on her knees begging for them to take her away again.

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days, did we?" the birds began to get really loud, it bent down on Rose's eardrums like something fierce.

"Blimey." She mumbled, "My heads a bit- but you're right! Wasn't a lot of time for birdsong-"

* * *

Rose groaned as she woke up in the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly pulled the doors shut, shutting out space, and helped Rose to her feet, only a ring to attest to what they had just been talking about.

"What? No. Yes. Sorry what?" the Doctor babbled on. Amy and Rory walked out into the console, thankfully smaller and with shorter hair, their friends again. Rose gave Amy a tight hug, glad her friend was back to normal. "Oh thank god. I had a terrible nightmare." The Doctor went on, "That was scary. You don't want to know. You're safe now."

"Oh, okay."

"That's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before." The Doctor rubbed his forehead more firmly, frowning down at his hand as if it had wronged him in some way. "Well, never really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you." He picked himself up, moving over to the console, Rose not far behind. "Red flashings lights. I bet they mean something."

"Doctor, I had a dream too." Rose said, brushing her hair impatiently out of her eyes, before taking it out of her ponytail, remembering Rory's in the dream.

"Yeah so did I ." Rory agreed, slowly picking himself up, before moving to stand beside Rose.

"Same here." Amy added.

"Not a nightmare though. Just, er…" he looked nervously at Amy, as if he expected her to hit him. "We were married."

"Yeah, in a sweet little village." Amy continued on, and then her hands went to her stomach at once, as if surprised by the size.

"A sweet little village and you were pregnant." Rose added, also staring at Amy's belly as if she expected it to pop out in size.

"Yes, I was huge. I was a boat!" Amy shrieked, and sat down, overwhelmed.

"So you had the dream then? The exact same dream?" Rory took both of Amy's hands in his, as if by gripping her fingers he could make that dream real.

"Are you calling me a boat?"

"And we were visiting them!" Rose approached the Doctor.

"Yeah, yeah you came to our cottage!"

"How all three of us have had the same dream?" Rose was directing her question at the Doctor in particular, because he always had the answer to these sort of things.

"And you had a nightmare about us," Amy added, approaching the Doctor with a fiery look in her eye, so he backed up slightly. "What happened to us in the nightmare?"

"It was a bit similar," the Doctor looked highly uncomfortable. "in some aspects."

"Which aspects?" Rory seemed keen for details as well, the most happy Rose had ever seen him since he joined traveling with them.

"Well, all of them." The Doctor avoided all of their eyes.

"You had the same dream."

"Basically."

"But you said it was a nightmare!" Rory looked highly offended now, and Rose wondered if she would have to intervene, or cause a distraction so Rory didn't beat the Doctor to a pulp. Rory seemed taller, and well stronger than this newish Doctor, and Rose wouldn't put it past him to beat the other guy in a fight.

"Did I say nightmare? No, more of a really good mare." The Doctor seemed to know his own strength then. "Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it, we're back to reality now."

But Rose could hear those birds, the cheery loud birds, the sound filling the TARDIS like a poisonous gas, the happy sound almost shrieking now.

"The same birds as is the-'

* * *

"Dream." Rory finished, and snapped awake at once, both him and the Doctor jerking their faces away from each other, as they had almost been kissing. "Oh! Sorry. Nodded off. Stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back in the TARDIS."

"You had the same dream didn't you?" Rose asked carefully, as the Doctor practically lept up from the park bench, than continued to pace the street like a wild animal.

"Weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy asked, and adjusted her position, her belly large and round again, sort of like the moon.

"But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?" Rory frowned, and Rose moved to, so he could put a comforting arm around his wife. Rose walked softly over to where the Doctor paced, putting a hand on his arm to stop his motions.

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy sighed wistfully, staring down at her belly like it was not her first choice of a wish.

"What's going on?" Rose asked the Doctor, because she could see that he knew his eyes, knew the answer to all of this, but why he wasn't sharing his answer with them she didn't know.

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?" Amy groaned from her comfortable spot on the bench.

"Listen to me." All joking tones were gone from the Doctor's voice, he looked dead serious, and they all looked up to him like small children in need of learning. "Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."

"But we're awake now."

"Yeah. You thought you were awake back on the TARDIS too." The Doctor spat back at Rory, but there was no venom in his tone.

"But we're home." Amy argued with him as well.

"Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Rose, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going to be a tricky one."

* * *

"Oh this is bad." The Doctor said when they woke up in the TARDIS (which was lightless now) again. "I don't like this." He kicked the console, and cried out in pain. "Argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case, always use force."

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked, getting up a little more slowly from her position on the floor.

"I threw it in a Supernova."

"Why?"

"Because I disagreed with it's opinion on traveling between parallel worlds." He avoided looking at Rose as he said this. "Stop talking to me when I'm cross. Even Rose is smart enough not to do that."

_I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye. _

"Oi!" Rose protested, despite herself. "Okay fine." She amended to the Doctor's angry glare, "But whatever is wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?"

"If we were dreaming of the future." The Doctor corrected her, only throwing her a brief glance before turning back to the console.

"Well, of course we were!" Amy sat down on the console chair, "We were in Leadworth."

"Upper Leadworth."

"Yeah, and we could still be in upper Leadworth right now, dreaming of this." The Doctor stopped in front of Amy, peering into her eyes, as if he expected her to have all the secrets in the universe.

"No, okay?" Amy's back hit the edge of the console as she moved away from the Doctor, "No, this is real. I'm definitely awake now."

"And you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty."

"Oi." Amy poked hi in the chest, "Pregnant."

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true."

"Well, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside-"

"With a bowtie wearing idiot alien." Rose finished that sentence for Rory.

"So maybe what rings true isn't so simple." Amy put her hands on her hips, and flashed her best sarcastic at the Doctor.

"Valid point." The Doctor looked at the floor awkwardly. Rose was almost convinced to believe that this was the dream, just because the Doctor agreed to being wrong.

A great sort of inhale shook the TARDIS, and everything went quiet, not even the slightest sound.

"It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The Doctor pulled Rose close, as she felt the TARDIS die, and began to sob loudly.


End file.
